Obra del nuevo millenium
by duln0d0ku
Summary: Edward Cullen, único heredero de la familia, no supo explicar qué le pasó. Mientras se dirigía hacia la fiesta donde iba a anunciar su compromiso, se quedó atrapado en el ascensor con Isabela Swan y una botella de champán. Cuando volvió a la realidad, estaba casado... con la mujer equivocada.
1. Summary

31 de diciembre de 1999 Un momento de magia, el principio de algo nuevo... una oportunidad, ¿para casarse?

La valiente y decidida Isabela Swan sólo quiso impedir que su amiga Angela se casara con el hombre equivocado. Pero entonces, ¿cómo pudo ser que ella acabara siendo la esposa del novio? Edward Cullen era serio, respetable... e increíblemente sexy. Ambos eran como el aceite y el agua, el fuego y el hielo... pero nadie podía negar la atracción que existía entre ellos. El problema era que Edward estaba decidido a volver con su prometida...  
Edward Cullen, único heredero de la familia, no supo explicar qué le pasó. Mientras se dirigía hacia la fiesta donde iba a anunciar su compromiso, se quedó atrapado en el ascensor con Isabela Swan y una botella de champán. Cuando volvió a la realidad, estaba casado... con la mujer equivocada.


	2. Capítulo I

**Bueno Hola! esto es mi primer historia... es una adaptación les dejo el primer capitulo. Espero que me digan si la continuo :) **  
**No es una historia con muchos Lemmon y no muy grafica pero es rated xD les dejo leer pues...**

* * *

Edward Cullen no sabía en qué consistía exactamente todo ese lío que se había armado. Al fin y al cabo, el nuevo milenio no consistía en otra cosa que en cambiar la página del calendario. No ocurría nada especial por pasar del año 1999 al año 2000. Quizá ese cambio de año supusiera un problema para los ordenadores, pero no para él. El día siguiente no sería especial para él salvo porque anunciaría de un modo oficial su compromiso matrimonial.

Alrededor de él había un gran movimiento. Mucha gente trabajaba a toda prisa para tener todo preparado para la mayor fiesta de Año Nuevo de la historia de Chicago. Y eso, que la mayoría de los habitantes de la ciudad no habían sido invitados. Su madre, Esme Cullen, llevaba planeando la fiesta desde primeros de año, determinada a marcar otro evento en las páginas de sociedad.

La mujer había hecho todo lo que había podido para acondicionar el piso más alto del Cullen Center de manera que albergara un espectáculo futurista, con rayos láser incluidos. Lo cierto era que Edward deseaba que todas las predicciones de posibles fallos en las comunicaciones o de apagones estuvieran equivocadas. Tenía ganas de ver el grandioso espectáculo de Esme.

Pero iba a haber un evento todavía más excitante para la prensa del corazón. Justo antes de la medianoche, uno de los solteros más codiciados de Chicago anunciaría su compromiso de boda. Edward Cullen, el heredero de la enorme fortuna de los Cullen, iba a casarse.

Edward se quedó mirando la esbelta figura de la mujer que estaba al otro lado de la pista de baile. Ángela Weber estaba hablando paciente mente con uno de los camareros mientras un grupo de técnicos maniobraba a su lado para colocar un gigantesco letrero luminoso en el que las bombillas dibujaban el número 2000, por encima del también gigantesco dibujo de la silueta de la ciudad de Chicago.

Edward sonrió para sí mismo al ver a su pro metida enfundada en un traje azul. Pensó que Ángela efectivamente iba a ser la mujer perfecta. Era dulce y discreta, lo que la había ayudado a aguantar a los padres de él. Los dos se tenían un profundo respeto, aunque Edward sabía que no se podía hablar de una relación apasionada. De hecho, él nunca había confiado en la palabra «_amor_». Edward creía que el matrimonio de bía basarse en algo más que la simple atracción física o la dependencia emocional. Pensaba que debía ser parecido a una fusión comercial. La elección debía basarse en el sentido común después de considerar todos los factores y todas las variables. Y había decidido que Angela Weber era la mujer que más le convenía.

Y lo mejor era que ella compartía su pragmática visión del matrimonio. Así que podrían llevar una existencia estable conjunta en una casa de lujo de un barrio residencial y tener dos o tres hijos.

—Quizá no tenga mucho dinero, pero es su ficientemente bonita. ¿Le has examinado los dientes?

Edward apartó la vista de su prometida y se giró hacia su padre. Carlisle Cullen frunció el ceño mientras examinaba a Ángela. Edward no podía recordar la última vez que había visto sonreír a su padre. Y por el dinero que Esme Cullen debía haberse gastado en esa fiesta, sospechaba que esa noche tampoco iba a hacerlo.

—Ángela no es ningún caballo.

—Si lo fuera, al menos sabríamos su pedigrí, porque dijiste que sus padres habían muerto, ¿no?

Edward recorrió el salón de baile con la vista.

En menos de una hora, llegarían cuatrocientas personas de las más ricas e influyentes de Chicago para celebrar la llegada del nuevo milenio. Casi todos los invitados tenían una educación más refinada que los anfitriones. De hecho, Carlisle estaba considerado como un nuevo rico, pero en Chicago los nuevos ricos eran aceptados por la élite siempre que tuvieran más dinero que ellos mismos.

Edward detestaba todos esos acontecimientos sociales, pero sabía que eran algo inevitable si se era miembro de una familia rica. Ya podía imaginarse los murmullos cuando anunciaran su compromiso antes de la medianoche.

Nadie sabría quién era Ángela Weber ni de dónde había salido. Preguntarían por su familia y por su fortuna, e incluso, murmurarían sobre un posible embarazo cuando se enteraran de que no venía de buena familia. Pero él no había querido casarse con las muchachas de la alta sociedad que su madre le había presentado y que sólo buscaban un marido rico y poderoso.

Prefería a Ángela, con la que sabía que podría convivir y formar una familia. Ella sólo quería ser feliz y tener un marido que se preocupara por ella.

—Nunca conoció a su padre —respondió Edward a su padre—. Y su madre murió hace sie te años.

—¿Y no podías haber elegido una chica de nuestro nivel social? —preguntó Carlisle

Edward se rió entre dientes.

—¿Igual que tú? Parece que te olvidas que el padre de mamá era carnicero...

—Pero entonces yo tampoco tenía dinero. Tú sí que lo tienes y eso hace que las cosas cambien.

Edward sacudió la cabeza. Sabía que eso era cierto. Si no hubiera sido por el dinero, él habría llevado otra vida completamente diferente y en ese momento podría ser bombero o policía, como deseaba de niño. Pero su futuro estaba marcado por su nacimiento. Estaba predestinado a dirigir la empresa familiar y a tener hijos que heredasen el negocio en el futuro.

—Espero que le hayas hablado de la separación de bienes.

—No le he hablado de ello porque no pienso hacer separación de bienes. Si ella pensara que considero la posibilidad de divorciarme en el futuro, no se casaría conmigo. Nuestro compromiso será para toda la vida.

Edward se asustó de oírse decir eso a sí mismo. Era como si a los treinta y cuatro años, su vida estuviera ya completamente decidida. A partir de entonces, iría a trabajar todos los días al mismo despacho para incrementar la fortuna familiar. Ese futuro le parecía muy sombrío.

Pero no había otro remedio. Y lo primero que tenía que hacer si quería dirigir Cullen En terprises era tener descendencia como su padre le había impuesto.

—Si quieres que me case, lo haré a mi modo. Si Ángela quiere entrar en la familia, lo menos que puedo hacer es arriesgar parte de nuestra fortuna a cambio.

Su padre se puso a refunfuñar.

—Pues espero que estés seguro de que has elegido bien...

—Lo estoy —aseguró Edward—. Te lo prometo.

Luego, suspiró para sí. Nunca habría pensa do que acabaría su vida siguiendo los pasos de su padre. Siempre había deseado ser independiente y construir su propia vida.

Después de haberse graduado en la escuela, había decidido que quería escapar del futuro que su padre había diseñado para él. Había aceptado el trabajo que su padre le había ofre cido sólo para ahorrar algo de dinero antes de marcharse.

—O ahora o nunca —murmuró Edward con in quietud. Estaba a punto de anunciar su compromiso. Después de aquello, no habría vuelta atrás.

—¿Qué estás murmurando? —las palabras de su padre interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

—Nada.

Su padre lo agarró por las solapas del esmoquin.

—No me gusta esto —dijo muy preocupado—. Estamos tentando al destino con esta fiesta. ¿Qué haremos si se van las luces? Cuatro cientas personas a oscuras encerradas aquí pueden ser un verdadero peligro.

—He informado a los de seguridad y me han dicho que todo irá bien. El generador se encenderá inmediatamente después del apagón. Nada puede estropear la fiesta de mamá.

—Excepto la adivina que contrató para la fiesta. Esa Madame Babushka que se dedica a leer las manos de todo el mundo.

—¿No era Madame Blavatka?

—Ve a ver qué está haciendo —le ordenó Carlisle—. Asegúrate de que no tiene la intención de sacar dinero a los invitados. No quiero que esa mujer nos avergüence.

—¿Y cómo quieres que lo descubra? —preguntó Edward.

—Dile que te lea el futuro. Si te pide dinero, la echas sin más contemplaciones.

Edward asintió. Luego, se dirigió a la mesa de la adivina. A pesar de que no creía en los adivinos, no estaba seguro de querer que esa mujer le predijera el futuro. Podría confirmarle la idea de que su vida estaba ya diseñada hasta el final. En ese momento, se fijó en que su prometida lo estaba observando. Le sonrió y lo saludó, agitando la mano.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, dándose cuenta de lo afortunado que había sido al encontrar una mujer como Angela. Con el tiempo, el respeto y el afecto que se tenían quizá derivasen en amor y pasión. Decidió que lo mejor sería que se fueran de viaje tan pronto como su trabajo se lo permitiera.

—¿Así que quiere que le lea su futuro?

Edward se dio cuenta de que había llegado a la mesa de la adivinadora, que le señaló una silla.

—Por favor, siéntese —le dijo. Su voz tenía un acento desconocido para Edward, aunque le parecía que era más probable que fuese de al guien del sur de Chicago que de una gitana europea—. Déjeme ver la palma de su mano.

Edward tendió su mano, venciendo sus dudas, hacia Madame Blavatka. La mujer se puso a examinarla y, de pronto, se detuvo con un gesto de sorpresa en su rostro.

—Usted tiene la marca. La marca del milenio —dijo, señalando una línea cerca de la base del pulgar—. Estas líneas forman una estrella. Es la primera vez que veo algo así.

—¿Y qué significa? ¿Una muerte prematura o que heredaré una fortuna?

—Esta noche, en cuanto den las doce, conocerá su destino. En el momento en que el nuevo milenio comience, usted estará al lado de la mujer con la que pasará el resto de sus días.

—¿Con Ángela?

—No conozco el nombre. Pero los unirá un amor y una pasión que no morirán jamás.

Él retiró su mano y se reclinó en su asiento.

—¿Quién le contó que yo estaba prometido? ¿Fue mi madre la que se lo dijo?

—¿Es que cree que soy una farsante? Ya lo verá usted por sí mismo. Y será a medianoche. Y ahora, váyase. No me gusta perder el tiempo con los escépticos.

—¿Qué le debo por sus servicios? —preguntó él, sacándose la cartera del bolsillo.

—No quiero su dinero. Me vale con la satisfacción de saber que llevo razón.

Edward se puso en pie.

—La verdad es que va a acertar casi seguro porque justo antes de las doce voy a anunciar mi compromiso de boda.

—No siempre todo ocurre como lo hemos planeado —dijo, alcanzando su bola de cristal—. A veces el destino puede sorprendernos.

Edward sacó unos billetes de su bolsillo y los dejó encima de la mesa.

—Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

Mientras se alejaba de la mesa, se dio cuenta de que estaban empezando a llegar los primeros invitados. Miró su reloj y sacudió la cabeza. Había planeado pasar un rato a solas con Ángela antes de que la fiesta empezara. Luego, no podría dedicarle mucho tiempo, ya que tendría que hablar de negocios con varios de sus socios.

Afortunadamente, Ángela también había invitado a algunos amigos suyos. Iba a ir Isabela Swan, una de sus mejores amigas, que tenía la desagradable manía de insultarlo a la mínima oportunidad. Era una muchacha extrovertida y descarada que tenía gran influencia sobre Angela. En cuanto se juntaban, no había quien las separara.

También iría Ben, que seguro que tampoco se separaría de ella. Aunque debería sentir celos de ese hombre, lo cierto era que no los sentía. Ángela y Ben habían sido amigos desde la infancia y ella lo veía como si fuera su hermano mayor. Además, había sido Ben quien le había presentado a Ángela dos años atrás, así que no había ningún motivo para que sintiera celos de él. Al contrario, estaba contento de que Ángela tuviera un acompañante, ya que de ese modo él tendría más libertad.

Edward se frotó la nuca, tratando de aliviar la tensión que sentía. De pronto se estaba empezando a sentir sofocado, así que decidió salir a la terraza. No era momento para andarse con dudas. Había decidido cómo iba a ser el resto de su vida y no había marcha atrás.

Cuando el reloj marcara las doce, empezaría un nuevo milenio. Y nada podría detener el tiempo.

Isabella Swan dejó su abrigo en la recepción. Luego, agarró su ticket y lo guardó en el bolso. Afortunadamente, ya habían llegado la mayoría de los invitados a la fiesta de Esme Cullen. Odiaba llegar a una fiesta con poca gente. Se había pasado demasiado tiempo arreglándose el vestido como para que nadie lo apreciara.

Había tomado la idea de un traje diseñado por ella misma para una representación de Antonio y Cleopatra de la Shakespeare Theatre Company. El vestido consistía en una toga de color carmesí cubierta de abalorios y colgantes de colores. Quizá hubiera sido adecuado llevar un tocado, pero Isabela tampoco quería llamar demasiado la atención, así que se había recogido el cabello negro en un cuidado moño. Para terminar el trabajo, se había maquillado y se había puesto unos bonitos pendientes.

Cuando entró en el salón de baile se quedó impresionada. La alta sociedad de Chicago estaba toda reunida en ese edificio de la avenida Michigan en la que los periódicos denominarían como la fiesta del año. Todo estaba lleno de flores y los camareros uniformados se movían entre la multitud, llevando bandejas de plata. El techo estaba cubierto de pequeñas luces blancas, que parecían estrellas.

Isabela pensó que debía de ser la única per sona que no era rica en la fiesta. Había conocido a Angela cuatro años atrás en la clase de acuarela del Instituto de Arte. Y si no hubiera sido por su amiga, habría celebrado el fin del milenio sola en su casa, viendo la televisión y comiendo bombones.

_«¡Oh, mamá, qué orgullosa estarías de mí si pudieras verme ahora!»_. Isabela incluso podía imaginarse el gesto de alegría de su madre si se hubiera enterado de que iba a una fiesta con gente tan importante. Miró hacia la multitud, tratando de encontrar algún fotógrafo de los que solían cubrir ese tipo de eventos. Si se lo proponía, seguro que podría salir en alguna fotografía. Su imagen sonriente en el interior de Town and Country haría que Rene Swan se muriera de alegría.

Pero no estaba allí por su madre. Para alegrarla de verdad, lo único que tenía que hacer era casarse con un médico rico. Ella había ido a la fiesta para divertirse. Tenía pensado besar a todos los hombres guapos que pudiera. Y si eso no podía ser, al menos podría besar a Ben Fitz-patrick, suponiendo que apareciera finalmente. Ben, en teoría, tenía que haberla acompañado esa noche, pero la había telefoneado en el último momento para decirle que tenía que solucionar unos asuntos relacionados con su trabajo. También le había prometido que haría todo lo posible para tratar de llegar antes de la medianoche.

Y sabía que Ben intentaría llegar. Aunque más por Ángela que por ella. Ángela y Ben estaban más unidos que si fueran hermanos. Isabela pensaba que debía ser a causa de que habían pasado la infancia juntos.

Isabella suspiró. Si Ben no aparecía antes de las doce, tendría que buscar otro candidato para el gran beso antes de que sonara Auld Lang Syne.

Se acercó a una mesa con comida y tomó unos dulces. Mientras los masticaba, vio a Edward Cullen en medio de un grupo de hombres vestidos todos de esmoquin.

Cullen era el hombre más frío y sosegado que nunca hubiera conocido. Siempre iba impecablemente vestido y cada vez que se encontraba con él le entraban ganas de despeinarlo o de llenarle de polvo sus relucientes zapatos. A ese hombre no le iría mal un poco de caos en la vida. Quizá así comenzara a comportarse como un ser humano.

Isabella y Edward tenían una relación algo difícil. Su único vínculo era Ángela. Isabela sabía que Edward no aprobaba su estilo de vida bohemio ni su impetuosidad. No le gustaba su modo de comportarse y siempre estaba sugiriéndole a Angela que no debía relacionarse con una mujer así.

Isabella sentía pena por Edward Cullen, un hombre que era pura apariencia, a pesar de que era cierto que tenía un cuerpo impresionante y que su nariz y boca eran para morirse. Cual quier mujer estaría encantada de conocer un hombre así. Menos ella.

Edward era la clase de hombre que su madre quería para ella, un hombre rico y seguro de sí mismo. Pero Isabella se daba cuenta de que trataba a Angela como si fuera otra más de sus pertenencias. Gracias a Dios Angela no había sucumbido a sus encantos. No parecía que hubiese demasiada pasión entre ambos. Eso era imposible con un hombre que sólo se preocupaba de ganar dinero.

La boca de Isabella se curvó en una sonrisa mientras seguía con la vista fija en Edward. ¿Cómo se tomaría ese hombre que le plantara un gran beso en los labios a medianoche? Quizá incluso fuera un beso con lengua. ¿Se sonrojaría? ¿Se avergonzaría o se mantendría impasible? Isabella se tocó la barbilla con un dedo mientras ponderaba esa posibilidad. Estaba segura de que él no respondería al beso. Se comportaría, como siempre, de un modo educado.

Pero sería divertido probarlo. Provocar a un tipo tan estricto resultaba bastante tentador. Todos los hombres con los que ella había salido eran mucho más fáciles. Una mirada especial, una sonrisa seductora, un derroche de caricias, y ya estaba. Pero se necesitaba mucho más que todo eso para hechizar a alguien como Edward.

Isabella tragó saliva y tosió. Eso no quería decir que tuviera la intención de seducir al novio de su mejor amiga. Isabella había hecho cosas mucho más extrañas en la vida, pero nunca haría daño a Angela, a quien consideraba su mejor amiga.

Isabella apartó los ojos de Edward y dirigió su atención hacia Ángela, sola en el borde de la pista y con aspecto triste. Isabella tomó en la mano algunos canapés de la mesa y se encaminó a la pista de baile. Llegó al lado de Angela y, sin que ésta la viera, se acercó a su oreja y soltó una risita.

—¡Bella! —exclamó.

—No pongas esa cara tan triste. A medianoche, los marcianos descenderán sobre la fiesta y convertirán a toda esa gente en vainas. Es una profecía milenaria, ¿no la has oído nunca? —Bella ofreció un canapé a su amiga—. Esta comida está exquisita.

Ángela escogió un canapé de gambas y estudió a la gente allí reunida.

—¿Te has dado cuenta? Ninguna de esas mujeres come nada. Es algo que tengo que aprender. No comer es elegante.

—Quizá ya sean vainas. Las vainas no comen y parecen... vacías.

—Comparados contigo, todos parecen un poco sosos, la verdad —dijo Ángela, echándose a reír.

Bella sonrió.

—Gracias. Me alegro de que por lo menos una persona aprecie mi traje. Lo he diseñado yo misma.

A Bella siempre le había encantado la ropa... pero no comprarla, sino hacérsela. En ese momento, era la figurinista de la Shakespea re'Theatre Company, donde había empezado como humilde costurera. Cinco años antes, le habían encargado los trajes de los figurantes para una nueva producción del Sueño de una noche de verano y el proyecto le había dado la oportunidad de demostrar su talento. Un año después, la ascendieron a directora de vestuario.

Así que el vestido que llevaba era de estilo teatral. Miró el elegante traje de color azul de Angela. Era perfecto para su piel clara y su cabello rubio. Pero Isabela necesitaba colores intensos, brillantes, que hicieran que la gente se volviera y murmurara acerca de ella.

—Es evidente que no has decidido vestir de manera conservadora para el nuevo milenio — murmuró Ángela.

—Oh, no. Pero sí que he tomado otras decisiones. Por ejemplo, no voy a hacer topless en North Beach ni insultaré a los policías. Tampoco voy a salir con policías que me detengan por comportamiento indecente.

—¿Algo más?

—Sí. Voy a dejar de comer chocolate. La verdad es que dejar de comer chocolate va a ser más difícil que aprender a vivir de una manera más discreta.

Bella había decidido desde muy joven que no iba a llevar la misma vida que su madre. Ella quería ser algo más que la esposa de un hombre bien situado y quería algo más de lo que su ciudad natal, Grosse Pointe, pudiera ofrecerle. De manera que cuando heredó una pequeña cantidad de dinero de su abuela, tomó el primer vuelo a Chicago. Aunque su familia gozaba de una buena posición social, su influencia y contactos no iban más allá de Detroit, pero a ella no le importó perderse en la gran ciudad, construirse una nueva vida y ser una persona normal con un trabajo normal.

Fijó la mirada en la pista de baile y sonrió, recordando a su madre. Si supiera que su hija estaba en una fiesta de sociedad con hombres tan ricos y guapos, se pondría muy contenta. Pero Isabela había prometido que nunca se casaría por dinero, sino porque estuviera apasionadamente enamorada.

—¿Y Ben? —preguntó Angela.

—Iba a acompañarme, pero mañana sale de viaje para alguna zona en guerra. Tenía que ha cer el equipaje y recoger los billetes de avión. Ha dicho que vendrá luego.

—Me parece que no les va demasiado bien, ¿me confundo?

—Creo que le vuelvo loco —replicó Isabela tras dar un sorbo de champán—. Nos vemos de vez en cuando, pero sé que se ve con otra mujer. Por supuesto, yo no he mencionado que veo a otros hombres. Ninguno de los dos que remos un compromiso serio—Isabela suspiró—. ¿Y tú, qué decisiones has tomado? —añadió, fijando la vista en un hombre atractivo que estaba al otro lado de la sala. Se miraron e Isabela sonrió, haciéndole un gesto con la mano—. Tú siempre tienes planes. —He decidido ser muy feliz. Isabella apartó la vista del hombre y miró hacia un rincón de la sala.

—¡Mira! Esme ha contratado a una echadora de cartas. Vamos a ver lo que nos aguarda el próximo siglo.

—Yo ya lo sé.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

Ángela levantó una mano temblorosa. Un gran diamante brilló bajo la suave luz de los candelabros.—La víspera de Navidad Edward me pidió que nos casáramos —explicó—. Le dije que sí y vamos a anunciarlo justo a medianoche.

Isabella tomó la mano de su amiga con in credulidad. Era un diamante sin duda y lo suficientemente grande como para ser visto a cien metros.

—¡No! ¡Pero... no puedes casarte con ese hombre! Es tan... aburrido, tan serio... Además, no lo amas.

Un intenso rubor cubrió las mejillas de su amiga.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Claro que le tengo cariño y lo respeto. Y... Edward me ofrece todo lo que quiero en la vida, un futuro y una familia.

—¿Una familia? —preguntó Bella—. ¿Su familia? ¿Quieres ser una... persona decente?

—Edward y yo tendremos una familia propia. Tendremos hijos. Mi madre quiso a todos sus maridos y, ¿dónde la condujo? Yo no soy una persona apasionada. No siento las cosas como las sientes tú, pero eso no significa que no pueda ser feliz con Edward.

—¿Con un hombre al que no amas?

—¡Sí lo amo! Que no me disfrace de Marilyn Monroe ni baile desnuda en la mesa de la cocina o le envíe por correo mi ropa interior no quiere decir que no lo ame.

Bella notó que se ponía colorada. Sabía que Edward no aprobaría su comportamiento, pero nunca habría pensado que Ángela tampoco.

—Yo no envío mi ropa interior por correo normal. Lo envío por correo urgente.

—Además, ¿qué pasará si no me caso con él? ¿Va a venir otro? No va a venir nadie. Edward es el hombre ideal para mí, y si no puedo ser feliz con él, no seré feliz nunca.

Isabela hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible que su amiga se casara con alguien al que no amaba? Y no era cual quier hombre, ¡era Edward Cullen! Isabella conocía el poder del dinero. Ella había vivido a su lado siempre hasta que había escapado de Grosse Pointe.

—Tú te mereces algo mucho mejor. Te mereces fuegos artificiales y orquesta de violines y...

—Yo no necesito esas cosas. Tengo todo lo que puedo desear. Te lo prometo.

Bella pensó que no podría convencerla de ninguna manera, que lo único que podía hacer era rezar para que se diera cuenta de su error. Además, no iban a casarse al día siguiente.

—Está bien... —dijo, dándole un abrazo—. Quizá tú sepas lo que te depara el futuro, pero yo no. Vamos a ver a esa adivina.

No debería haberse sorprendido de la decisión de Angela, pensó mientras cruzaban la sala. Cuando ella necesitaba un consejo, iba a buscarlo a Ángela Weber. Y cuando Ángela ne cesitaba sentimientos desenfrenados, iba en busca de ella. Por eso eran tan buenas amigas. Una hacía caso de su cabeza y la otra de su corazón.

De todas maneras, Isabella seguía pensando que una mujer necesitaba sentir pasión por el hombre con el que estaba a punto de casarse y Angela sentía admiración y respeto... y cariño por Edward, pero no lo amaba. Isabella nunca podría pensar en casarse con nadie a menos que estuviera locamente enamorada.

La muchacha dio un suspiro. ¡Ese matrimonio sería un desastre! Edward Cullen era un hombre persuasivo y poderoso, pero ella podía ser una oponente formidable. Así que iba a tener que ponerse a trazar un plan inteligente para salvar a su amiga de una vida miserable con aquel tipo. Pero antes, tendría que estudiar al enemigo de cerca.

Para alivio de Isabella, Ben Fitzpatrick llegó por fin a la fiesta ya cerca de la medianoche. No le costó mucho encontrarla en la pista e interrumpir su baile con un banquero apuesto, cuya novia había decidido buscar otro amante para el próximo milenio.

Ben no iba de esmoquin, pero era indudablemente el hombre más fascinante de la fiesta. Su pelo oscuro tenía un largo mayor que el que estaba de moda y llevaba una chaqueta de sport y unos vaqueros, como si deliberadamente hu biera querido oponerse al código exigido.

Isabella flirteó un poco con el banquero, divertida ante la reacción de Ben. Luego, se despidió de él y se reunió con su amigo. El champán la estaba haciendo sentirse bien y tomó otra copa de la bandeja del camarero. Se la bebió al tiempo que miraba a Ben por encima del borde de la copa de cristal.

—Hoy vamos a celebrar algo muy importan te.

—¿El qué? —preguntó, aunque sin interesar se demasiado.

Ben era un corresponsal de guerra obsesio nado por su trabajo y al que no le gustaban de masiado las fiestas.

—¡Mi mejor amiga va a casarse con tu mejor amigo!

—¿Qué has dicho?

* * *

Bueno Chicas un gusto.


	3. Capítulo II

**_Y bueno ni los personajes ni la historia es mía; sino de dos inigualables escritoras, Meyer y Hoffmann_**

* * *

**31 de diciembre de 1999 Un momento de magia, el principio de algo nuevo... una oportunidad, ¿para casarse?**

**La valiente y decidida Isabella Swan sólo quiso impedir que su amiga Angela se casara con el hombre equivocado. Pero entonces, ¿cómo pudo ser que ella acabara siendo la esposa del novio? Edward Cullen era serio, respetable... e increíblemente sexy. Ambos eran como el aceite y el agua, el fuego y el hielo... pero nadie podía negar la atracción que existía entre ellos.****El problema era que Edward estaba decidido a volver con su prometida...**

**Edward Cullen, único heredero de la familia, no supo explicar qué le pasó. Mientras se dirigía hacia la fiesta donde iba a anunciar su compromiso, se quedó atrapado en el ascensor con Isabella Swan y una botella de champán. Cuando volvió a la realidad, estaba casado... con la mujer equivocada.**

* * *

Capítulo II

La reacción de Ben fue inmediata. Por su cara, era evidente que no lo sabía y que no le había gustado la noticia. Bella siempre había sospechado que Ben abrigaba sentimientos por Ángela que iban más allá de la amistad. ¿Cómo podrían haber pasado tantos años juntos sin ni siquiera sentir curiosidad?

—No te sorprendas tanto. Van a anunciarlo a medianoche. Además, ya tenías que habértelo imaginado. Después de todo, tú fuiste quien los presentó.

—¿Ángela se ha comprometido con Edward?

—Están comprometidos desde Navidad, aunque lo harán oficial esta noche. Todavía te nemos tiempo de evitarlo —añadió, echando un vistazo a su reloj.

Bella miró a Ben fijamente a los ojos, tratando de descubrir lo que él sentía verdadera mente por Ángela. Bella ya sospechaba algo. Siempre que Ben miraba a Ángela, sus facciones se suavizaban y sus ojos parecían detenerse en ella más de lo debido.

—Quieres evitar que se casen, ¿verdad?

—Maldita sea, ¿por qué no me lo ha contado Ángela?

—¿Será porque sabe que tú no lo aprobarías?

—Si... si así Ángela es feliz, yo me alegraré por ella.

—¿Crees que ella será feliz con ese hombre? ¿Estás seguro?

Él dio un suspiro. Luego, se volvió, mirando hacia la pista de baile.

—¿La has visto?

Bella tendría que haber sentido celos, pero sólo sintió frustración. ¿Por qué demonios se empeñaba Ángela en casarse con un tipo al que no amaba, cuando Ben la adoraba? ¿Cómo podía ignorar la gente ese tipo de cosas?

—Creo que ha bajado un momento al apartamento de Edward. ¿Por qué no vas a buscarla? Estoy segura de que tenéis mucho de que hablar.

¡Ése era el motivo por el que no tenía muchos amigos! Si trataba de convencer a Ángela de que dejara a Edward, estaría metiéndose en la vida de su amiga. Y si trataba de obligar a Ben a reconocer sus verdaderos sentimientos, Edward probablemente no la perdonaría jamás. Pero no podía quedarse allí y ver cómo todos convertían su vida en un desastre.

El nuevo milenio, en teoría, significaba un nuevo comienzo para todos y Bella había decidido obligar al resto de la gente a que así fuera. Pero si quería que todo saliera bien, tendría que ponerse a trabajar de inmediato. Luego, quizá tuviera tiempo de buscar el beso perfecto de medianoche.

Edward estaba hablando con un grupo de hombres cuando Bella pasó a su lado. Ésta había atravesado el salón de baile dos veces, buscando a Ángela. Pero su amiga todavía no había regresado a la fiesta y Ben también había desaparecido. Consideró bajar al apartamento de Edward, pero decidió que sería mejor sentarse y esperar a que se desarrollaran los acontecimientos.

Si Ben amaba de verdad a Ángela, confesaría sus sentimientos en algún momento. ¿Y cuándo mejor que en la víspera del nuevo milenio, cuando todos se replantearían sus vidas?

La vida era demasiado corta como para pasar por ella con cuidado y discreción, decidió Bella. Ella era la mejor amiga de Ángela y tenía que hacer algo. Así que, después de arreglarse el peinado, se acercó lentamente al grupo de hombres en el que se encontraba Edward con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Edward, prometiste bailar conmigo y no de jaré que incumplas tu promesa.

No le dio oportunidad de negarse. El hombre se levantó, disculpándose con los otros. Bella lo agarró por un brazo y lo condujo a la pista. Sólo habían dado unos pasos cuando el hombre se detuvo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Isabella?

Ella tiró de su brazo, pero él se negó a moverse.

—Pensé que podíamos bailar. Es la víspera de Año Nuevo. Parece que has perdido a Ángela y yo no encuentro a Ben —fingió una mueca—. No estarán juntos, ¿verdad? Quizá deberías ir a buscarlos.

—Acabo de hablar hace un momento con Ben —el hombre la miró fijamente a los ojos—. Ya sé que le has contado lo de nuestro compro miso.

—Sí, creo que el tema salió en la conversación. ¿Te ha felicitado?

La mandíbula de Edward se tensó, pero eso no alteró su perfil perfecto. Los ojos de Bella vagaron por ese rostro y pensó que tenía ganas de pasar el dedo por su labio inferior. Su boca era de lo más... deseable.

—Creo que se sintió ofendido por no haber se enterado antes. Me llevó a la terraza y me lo dijo. Esperaba que yo le pidiera permiso. Pero, antes de decírselo, ya debiste suponer que no le gustaría oírlo, ¿verdad?

—Yo sólo le quería darle la buena nueva. Porque es una buena noticia, ¿no? —preguntó con una expresión inocente.

—Sí que lo es —murmuró él—. Aunque es un poco irritante que nadie más comparta mi opinión. Ni tú ni Fitzpatrick ni mis padres.

—Bueno... Eso es un problema, ¿no? Vamos a bailar.

Edward la miró con suspicacia y Bella pensó que se iba a negar.

—Isabella, ¿por qué fingir que nos caemos bien? Creo que es una manera estúpida de gastar nuestras energías. Tú eres la amiga de Ángela y yo tengo que respetarlo, pero no estoy obligado a disfrutar de tu compañía. Si te mantienes alejada de mí, nos llevaremos bien.

Bella le quitó una mota de polvo imaginaria de la solapa y bajó los ojos provocativamente.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Pero cómo puedes ser tan arrogante?

Él parpadeó, sorprendido ante la ofensa.

—No soy... arrogante —la agarró del hombro y la llevó a la pista de baile—. Terminemos con esto de una vez por todas.

—Encantador. Espero que no sea así como has cautivado a Ángela.

Edward deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y dejó la mano apoyada en la espalda de Isabella. Por un momento, la atención de ella se concentró en el calor que atravesaba su traje y en la fuerza que ejercía la mano de él sobre su cuerpo. La apretó más de lo que ella había esperado y tuvo que contener el aliento.

Ella quería que él se alejara un poco, pero en lugar de eso, se rozaba con sus caderas cada vez que daban un paso. Edward se movía con una sorprendente agilidad para su altura. Ella dio gracias en silencio a su madre, que había insistido en que tomara clases de baile cuando cumplió los nueve años.

—Bailas muy bien —murmuró ella, incapaz de decir otra cosa.

—Tú también —admitió él.

—Fui todos los sábados durante dos años a la escuela de danza de la señorita Peabody. Tenías que ver cómo bailo la rumba... Soy una verdadera salvaje.

Edward soltó una carcajada seca y sus rasgos se iluminaron repentinamente.

—Yo aprendí en los cotillones del club de campo. Todavía puedo notar el picor del traje. No podía rascarme con los guantes, y la corbata casi me ahogaba. Eran fiestas de etiqueta — añadió, creyéndose en el deber de explicarse—, y todos los chicos teníamos que ir. No todos los chicos, quiero decir, sólo...

—¿Los chicos ricos? —Bella sacudió la cabeza y dio un suspiro—. ¿Y dices que no eres un arrogante?

Dicho lo cual, se dio la vuelta y se negó a seguir hablando con él. Se sentía insultada, aunque no estaba segura de por qué. Ella nunca había hablado a nadie de su familia y, cuando sus amigos la suponían de clase trabajadora, ni siquiera se había molestado en corregirles. Sentía que había dado un paso hacia arriba, a pesar de que sus padres creyeran lo contrario, y se sentía orgullosa de pertenecer a la clase trabajadora. Vivía en un pequeño apartamento y comía humildemente. Llevaba la ropa a la lavandería y tomaba el autobús porque no tenía dinero para comprarse un coche. Trabajaba en lo que le gustaba, aunque apenas le alcanzara el dinero para nada. Pero jamás había pensado en pedir ayuda. Isabella Swan era una mujer independiente porque así lo había elegido. A diferencia de Ángela, no quería un hombre que la mantuviera.

—Lo siento —murmuró Edward.

Bella se giró para mirarlo. Contuvo el aliento al ver lo cerca que estaba de ella. Por un momento, sus ojos se encontraron, y Bella tuvo una sensación extraña, como si su mente se hubiera cerrado de repente. Se olvidó de que era el novio de Ángela y lo miró como a un desconocido.

Bella sabía que, si no se conocieran, se sentiría atraída por él. Ese hombre emanaba algo especial, una masculinidad controlada y poderosa a punto de estallar.

La intensa atracción que recorrió todo su cuerpo la hizo tambalearse. Pisó a Edward y se torció el pie. Dio un pequeño grito y estuvo a punto de caerse, pero las manos de Edward la agarraron por la cintura y evitaron que perdiera el equilibrio.

—¿Estás bien?

—Es... estoy bien.

—¿Demasiado champán?

—Sí —dijo, aceptando la excusa con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Luego, trató de concentrarse en sus pasos y no en su compañero, pero antes de que terminara el vals, se chocó con él por lo menos tres veces.

Cuando la orquesta finalizó, Bella estaba deseando liberarse de los brazos de Edward. Sus manos tenían sobre ella un efecto inquietante, casi placentero. Pero ella detestaba a Edward Cullen. Tenía todo lo que le disgustaba en un hombre. Era arrogante, condescendiente y dominante. A veces, le daban deseos de darle una bofetada, en vez de contemplar lo guapo que era.

Además, si quería ayudar a su amiga, tendría que mantener la cordura.

—Gracias por el baile, Edward.

—Ha sido un placer, Isabella.

Permanecieron unos minutos en la pista, mi rándose a los ojos, como si pensaran que tenían que insultarse o hacer algún comentario sarcástico. Bella tragó saliva, incapaz de dejar de mirarlo, viendo por vez primera al hombre real. Pero, cuando la orquesta comenzó de nuevo, las parejas comenzaron a bailar alrededor de ellos hasta que Edward la agarró de la mano y la sacó de allí.

Cuando estuvieron a salvo, Bella se soltó.

—Quizá vaya a visitar la mesa del buffet — dijo con tristeza.

—Yo volveré con mis invitados —el hombre miró hacia atrás—. Si ves a Ángela, dile que quiero hablar con ella.

Bella asintió. Después, se apresuró a salir de la pista de baile. ¿Por qué estaría tan enfadada y fascinada a la vez por Edward? Se puso una mano en la frente. Quizá había bebido demasiado champán. O quizá fuera el ambiente, la excitación que crecía a medida que se aproximaban a la medianoche.

—¡El giro de los polos! ¡Tiene que ser el giro de los polos!

Todas las profecías hablaban de una gran tormenta magnética entre los dos polos gravitacionales de la tierra. El planeta se estremecería y pasarían cosas terribles. Aunque Bella no creía en ese tipo de cosas, algo tenía que suceder.

En ese momento, vio a Madame Blavatka, la echadora de cartas, y pensó que no le vendría mal un consejo que la ayudara a resistir aquel extraño fenómeno.

Bella agarró otra copa de champán y se la bebió de un solo trago. Si iban a hablarle de su futuro, necesitaba hacer acopio de fuerzas. Luego, se dirigió hacia la adivinadora, dispuesta a enterarse de lo que el nuevo milenio la depararía.

Bella se encontraba delante de los ascensores pulsando el botón una y otra vez, dando golpecitos impacientes con el pie. Era la fiesta más horrible a la que hubiera asistido nunca. No sabía dónde estaban Ben y Ángela y tenía miedo de encontrarse de nuevo con Edward. Se había pasado la última media hora vagando por la sala de baile, flirteando con unos y con otros, y preguntándose cómo había podido ir allí. Así que había decidido que, de ser inteligente, y para el nuevo año se había propuesto serlo, tomaría el ascensor, saldría a la calle y se iría a su casa inmediatamente a brindar por el nuevo año sola. Pero tenía que encontrar antes a Ángela.

La echadora de cartas no le había dicho nada interesante, excepto que haría bien en pensar antes de actuar. Madame Blavatka probablemente estaba ofendida por el escepticismo con que Bella había asistido a la demostración de sus talentos con Ángela. La adivinadora también le había dicho que besaría a un hombre alto a medianoche.

Al entrar en el ascensor, escondió bien bajo su chal la botella de champán que pensaba lle varse a su fiesta privada. Sus pensamientos volvieron de nuevo a la echadora de cartas y a lo que ésta le había dicho a Ángela, confirmando su compromiso con Edward.

—¡Qué lío! —murmuró Bella. Si Ben amaba en secreto a Ángela, ¿por qué le presentó a Edward? Y si Ángela amaba a Ben, ¿por qué había insistido en que éste saliera con ella?

La respuesta le llegó lentamente e Bella no pudo evitar una sonrisa. ¡Los juegos que se hacían en nombre del amor! Ella misma había empleado algunas veces la misma estrategia. Ben había provocado la relación entre Ángela y Edward en un intento de hacer que los sentimientos de aquélla salieran a la superficie. ¡Y Ángela había hecho lo mismo con Ben y ella! Los celos solían ser un arma poderosa casi siempre, aunque eso parecía no haber bastado en aquel caso. Ángela había llevado la situación demasiado lejos al aceptar casarse con Edward.

Bella dio un trago de la botella abierta. Ahora que conocía su juego, quizá pudiera par ticipar también ella. Sólo tendría que confesarle a Ángela sus sospechas. Y al finalizar aquella noche, su amiga descubriría que el hombre adecuado para ella era Ben.

Pulsó el botón del piso cuarenta y ocho, re zando por encontrarse a Ángela sola en el apar tamento de Edward. Era en el único lugar donde podía estar, a menos que ya se hubiera escapa do con Ben. Cuando se abrieron las puertas, se encontró cara a cara con Edward Spencer, que es taba en el vestíbulo de su apartamento. Bella se dio cuenta de que no le agradaba verla de nuevo.

—Bella —dijo sin entusiasmo.

—Edward. Es casi medianoche. ¿Qué haces aquí con todos esos invitados tan importantes allá arriba?

—He bajado para buscar a Ángela.

Bella sacó la cabeza del ascensor.

—¿Dónde está?

—No está en el apartamento. No sé dónde está.

—Quizá ha reflexionado sobre tu proposición y se ha escapado. He oído que el circo está en la ciudad.

El hombre entró en el ascensor y se apoyó en la pared, mirando a Bella de manera despreocupada. Bella apretó los dientes. ¡Ese hombre era sexy hasta para apoyarse en la pared! Era como una estatua griega clásica y, además, le quedaba de maravilla el esmoquin. Su mente elucubró unos segundos, como si considerara cómo estaría sin él. Aunque en seguida apartó la idea de su mente, con una silenciosa maldición.

—Me imagino que eso te pasa por ignorarla. ¿Vas arriba?

Él asintió sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios, así que Bella pulsó el botón del ático. Pero inmediatamente, como si se lo pensara mejor, comenzó a pulsar todos los botones de las plantas que había debajo del piso donde estaba el apartamento de Edward. Las puertas se cerraron y ella se volvió con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Voy a bajar piso por piso. Tú puedes venir conmigo y así tendremos tiempo de hablar.

La sonrisa de Edward se apagó al mirar el panel y ver que era cierto.

—Tengo que volver arriba, Isabella. No tengo tiempo para juegos estúpidos.

Ella dio otro trago de champán y le pasó la botella.

—No bebo. Nunca he bebido.

Bella suspiró con gesto dramático.

—Vamos, tranquilo. Volveremos a tiempo. No querría perderme el anuncio de vuestro compromiso.

Edward entornó los ojos.

—Me resulta un poco difícil de creer. Intuyo que no te gustan nuestros planes.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? Soy la mejor amiga de Ángela y es por eso por lo que tengo la responsabilidad de asegurarme de que tus intenciones son... respetables —Bella se recogió la falda y se sentó en el suelo del ascensor—. Vamos, siéntate, Edward. Hablaremos un rato relajadamente y nos conoceremos un poco mejor el uno al otro.

El ascensor se detuvo de repente en el piso cuarenta y siete y las puertas se abrieron. Luego, se cerraron. Por un momento, Bella pensó que Edward aprovecharía la oportunidad para salir, pero éste se encogió de hombros y se sentó a su lado. A continuación, con un suspiro, agarró la botella de champán y dio un trago largo, parpadeando al notar el sabor.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué quieres saber?

Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la dejó apoyada en la pared.

—Iré directa al grano. ¿Cómo sabes que estás enamorado de Ángela?

—¿No crees que la pregunta es un tanto personal? —preguntó, mirándola con las cejas ar queadas.

Bella lo agarró del brazo y se chocó contra su hombro. El roce resultó mucho menos despreocupado y casual de lo que se hubiera esperado y notó un escalofrío por toda la espalda.

—Vamos, contéstame —le insistió, tratando de controlar el estremecimiento de su voz—. Nunca he estado enamorada. O por lo menos, no creo haberlo estado. Explícamelo.

Edward se quedó pensativo y, mientras las puertas se abrían y cerraban de nuevo, dio otro trago de champán.

—No estoy seguro de poder darte una res puesta.

—¿Por qué no? Vamos, Edward. Relájate y cuéntamelo. Somos amigos.

El hombre rascó con la uña la etiqueta de la botella. Ella casi podía oír cómo él preparaba la respuesta, buscando las palabras adecuadas como si fuera una estrategia profesional.

—Bueno, hay muchos factores que intervienen. Ángela es dulce y... y... agradable. Y es muy bonita. Sé que será una madre maravillosa.

Bella se echó a reír.

—Parece como si estuvieras describiendo a una vaca.

Edward le dirigió una mirada seca.

—Sé que no tengo facilidad con las palabras.

—Bueno, pero convenciste a Ángela de que se casara contigo. Seguro que sabes explicarte bien.

O quizá fuera bueno en la cama simplemente, pensó Bella. Porque ese hombre, que nunca la había atraído en absoluto, estaba empezando a resultarle muy atractivo. Cada vez que la miraba, ella creía derretirse ante sus considerables encantos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Bella? —preguntó, enfadado.

Ella se estiró la falda con cuidado, quitando algunos hilos que sobresalían del dobladillo.

—Quiero saber si amas a Ángela. Y no sólo eso, también quiero saber si ella es lo que más te importa en la vida. Si harías cual quier cosa por hacerla feliz. Si estarías dispuesto a sacrificar todo lo que tienes, todo lo que eres, por estar con ella.

Esa vez fue él quien se echó a reír.

—No seas ridicula. ¿Por qué iba a tener que dejarlo todo?

—¿La amas? Contesta a eso.

—Por supuesto. Y ahora, ¿podemos cambiar de tema?

—Dilo —insistió Bella—. Di que la amas y mírame a los ojos. Porque yo sabré si mientes.

Edward la miró; en sus ojos había un brillo hostil. Las puertas se abrieron y se cerraron y Edward se levantó. Bella estaba segura de que se iría y, cuando las puertas se abrieron de nuevo, estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Pero entonces, se detuvo y la miró. Dio un suspiro profundo y, después de rozar el cabello de Bella, puso la mano en la pared, sobre su cabeza.

Y cuando, finalmente, Edward abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de ella, Bella pudo ver claramente que ese hombre no amaba a Ángela, igual que había visto que su amiga no lo amaba a él. Edward parecía tan frágil, tan triste, que Bella lamentó haberle puesto en aquella delicada situación.

—No la amas, ¿verdad? —murmuró, mirándolo—. No te molestes en fingir, Edward, porque esto es algo muy serio. Si mientes sobre esto, te matará un relámpago e irás directamente al infierno.

En ese instante, el ascensor se detuvo y las luces parpadearon. Luego, se quedaron a oscuras. Durante unos momentos, se quedaron en silencio en medio de la oscuridad. Luego, Bella dio un grito y se puso en pie para acercar se al panel de los botones, pero al hacerlo, se chocó con Edward, que la agarró por la cintura para que se quedara quieta.

—Bueno, el relámpago me ha golpeado y estoy en el infierno -—dijo Edward—. Y creo que tú te vienes conmigo.

Edward sabía que no corrían ningún peligro. Además, le divertía ver a Bella probando un poco de su propia medicina. ¡Esa mujer era terrible! Podía hacer que una conversación se hiciera tan complicada que dirías cualquier cosa para hacerla callar. ¿Cómo podría aguantarla Ben? Estar con ella debía ser una verdadera pesadilla.

Aunque era preciosa, eso sí. Edward sospecha ba que su belleza y su personalidad apasionada podían hacer que sus defectos se notaran menos. Bella siempre le había parecido una mujer fascinante, pero nunca podría sentirse atraído por una mujer tan temperamental y fuerte. Ángela era mucho más parecida a él.

Por lo menos, el parón del ascensor había tenido algo bueno. Bella había dejado de interrogarlo. Edward trató de localizar el panel de mandos en medio de la oscuridad. Si no se equivocaba, el ascensor del Centro Spencer había sido afectado por el efecto del año 2000. Aunque el departamento de mantenimiento había hecho todo lo posible por reducir los posibles problemas, el edificio entero estaba gobernado por ordenadores... la calefacción, el aire acondicionado, las luces y hasta el sistema de limpieza de las ventanas.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Bella, apretando los brazos de Edward.

Éste le acarició brevemente la espalda para tranquilizarla.

—El sistema ha fallado.

—¿Fallado? —exclamó ella con cierto histerismo en la voz—. No digas eso mientras estemos colgados de una cuerda a cientos de me tros del suelo.

Bella se apretó contra él y Edward pudo notar la suavidad de sus senos contra la tela de su camisa, lo que encendió su imaginación. El olor del perfume de la mujer llegó hasta sus fosas nasales, exótico y ligeramente especiado, funcionando como una droga sobre sus sentidos. Edward apretó los dientes y la apartó ligeramente.

—Tranquilízate. La energía ha fallado. Debe de ser el cambio de dígitos en el sistema informático del ascensor. Y no estamos colgados de una cuerda, sino de un cable de acero. Además, sólo estamos a unos veinte metros del suelo.

—¿Veinte sólo? Bueno, seguro que podremos sobrevivir a una caída de veinte metros.

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír. Lo cierto era que Bella podía ser divertida a veces, cuando no condenadamente sexy.

—Los generadores se cargarán enseguida y los empleados de mantenimiento accionarán el sistema. Estaremos fuera de aquí en unos minutos —hizo una pausa—. ¿Sabes? Todo esto es por tu culpa. Si hubiéramos ido directamente a la fiesta, no nos habríamos quedado encerra dos.

—Oh, no me eches a mí la culpa. Tú has sido el único que has tentado al destino con tus mentiras.

—No he dicho ninguna mentira.

Las luces parpadearon ligeramente y luego iluminaron completamente el ascensor. Edward miró a Bella, que estaba abrazada a él con el rostro contra su hombro. Ella lo miró a su vez.

Luego, con las mejillas encendidas, comenzó a separarse despacio.

Edward reprimió una sonrisa de satisfacción. Jamás había visto a Bella Channing rubori zándose. No era una mujer que se avergonzara fácilmente.

—No te preocupes. No mencionaré tu... in discreción a Ángela.

Ella lo miró enfadada. Luego, se fue hacia la pared más alejada.

—¿Por qué no nos movemos?

—Dale tiempo —replicó, apoyándose a su vez en la pared opuesta.

Esperaron en un silencio incómodo varios minutos, mirándose el uno al otro gravemente. Pero la cabina no se movía. Bella fue hacia el panel y comenzó a pulsar botones.

—¿No hay un teléfono aquí? ¿No podemos llamar para que nos ayuden? Debe de haber una alarma.

—Todo está controlado por ordenador. Saben que estamos aquí porque el ordenador marca el peso de la cabina.

Bella suspiró y volvió a sentarse en el suelo. Edward intuía que tenía miedo, pero su orgullo le impedía demostrarlo. Se sentó a su lado y agarró la botella de champán. Se la ofreció a Bella, que tomó un trago. Luego, él dio otro. No le gustaban las bebidas alcohólicas, pero le estaba comenzando a gustar el champán. Cuanto más bebía, más relajado se sentía. Y le con venía relajarse, considerando que sus planes iban poco a poco destruyéndose ante sus propios ojos.

—Me temo que no vais a poder anunciar el compromiso —dijo Bella—. Faltan cinco minutos para la medianoche y no vas a poder estar a tiempo en la fiesta.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Seguramente, Ángela se enfadará. Y mis padres también. Prefiero no pensar en lo que dirán.

—¿Y tú qué sientes? —preguntó Bella.

—Daremos la noticia en otro...

—No —insistió—, dime sinceramente cómo te sientes.

Edward sonrió brevemente y sacudió la cabeza. Sabía exactamente cómo se sentía, pero no iba a admitirlo delante de la mejor amiga de Ángela. Ese compromiso iba a seguir adelante. De él dependían demasiadas cosas.

—Dímelo. Cualquier cosa que me digas no saldrá de estas paredes.

Edward sabía que tenía que guardar sus sentimientos para sí mismo, pero el champán le había relajado y, por primera vez en su vida, se alegraba de estar con alguien a quien le interesaban de verdad sus sentimientos.

—Me siento como si me hubiera salvado de morir ahorcado —dio un suspiro y se pasó la mano por el cabello. Luego, se abrazó a sus rodillas—. He sido un poco bruto. No sé cómo me aguanto a mí mismo.

—Eres un bruto.

Edward la miró de reojo.

—Gracias. Creo que es la primera vez que estamos de acuerdo en algo -—Edward levantó la botella de champán y se la llevó a la boca—. Mis padres llevan presionándome para que me case desde que acabé la universidad. Soy hijo único y mi familia depende de mí para que la empresa continúe. Así que estás delante del se mental de la familia Cullen, que tiene que ase gurar la perpetuación del apellido.

—¿Por eso decidiste casarte con Ángela?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Ya soy mayor. Si no hago algo rápidamente, mi padre me desheredará. Y entonces, ¿qué haré yo? Sin dinero, sin trabajo, sin un lugar donde vivir...

—¿Pero cómo puedes hacerle esto a Ángela?

—¿No te das cuenta de lo que puedo darle? Ella ha soñado siempre con formar una familia. Tendrá una bonita casa, unos hijos perfectos y cualquier cosa que desee.

—Excepto el amor de su marido.

—Nosotros nos respetamos el uno al otro. ¿No es eso suficiente? Mis padres no se casaron por amor y llevan juntos casi cuarenta años. Mi madre se casó con mi padre porque éste le iba a dar el tipo de vida que quería.

—Y tú eres como tu padre, ¿no? ¿Es ésa tu disculpa? Mira a tu padre, Edward. ¿Es ése el tipo de vida que quieres? ¿Trabajar sesenta o setenta horas a la semana siempre en el mismo sitio, en la misma mesa, durante todos los días del resto de tu vida?

—Yo soy un miembro de la familia Cullen. No puedo tener la vida que quiera, tendré la vida para la que he nacido.

—Si no fueras de la familia Cullen, ¿qué ha rías? Estamos en vísperas de un nuevo milenio. Tienes la posibilidad de cambiar tu vida. ¿Cuáles son tus deseos?

Edward se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos. Luego, hizo una mueca.

—Siempre he querido ir a Las Vegas. Nunca he jugado. Me gustaría saber lo que es arriesgarlo todo a un dado o a una carta.

—Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida —recordó Bella.

—No, no puedo. No soy como tú, Isabella. Yo tengo responsabilidades y me las tomo en serio.

Bella se volvió hacia él y le agarró las manos.

—Puedes. No hace falta valor, sólo hace falta dar un paso, luego otro y luego otro más. Arriésgate. ¿Por qué no dejas que sea el destino quien decida?

—¿Cómo?

—Cuando este ascensor comience a funcionar, habrá dos posibilidades. Si el ascensor sube, irás arriba y anunciarás tu compromiso. Si bajamos, irás a Las Vegas. Atrévete. Siempre has querido jugar, ¿por qué no lo haces esta noche?

Edward se llevó la botella de champán a los labios. Luego, se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía. Lacolocó en el suelo. No estaba seguro de si sería el alcohol o la hermosa mujer que estaba a su lado, pero pensó en aquello durante unos segundos.

—De acuerdo. Si bajamos, iremos a Las Vegas. Si subimos, me casaré con Ángela.

Justo en ese momento, sonó la alarma y el ascensor se puso en marcha. Bella se levantó del suelo y miró al panel que había, sobre las puertas. A pesar de que el ascensor se movía, las luces del panel seguían apagadas. Edward no estaba seguro de si bajaban o subían. Se levantó a su vez lentamente y esperó, sabiendo que si el ascensor terminaba en el piso de abajo, pulsaría inmediatamente el botón del ático.

Dejaría que Bella creyera que iba a hacer lo acordado. Incluso él quería creerlo. O por lo menos, durante unos segundos. Estaba harto de analizar cada paso que daba. Bella tenía razón, cada vez se parecía más a su padre. Y si analizaba su vida detenidamente, se daba cuenta de que jamás había tomado una decisión pro pia desde... desde que había comprado un BMW rojo en lugar de uno negro. E incluso entonces, había decidido finalmente que el rojo era demasiado escandaloso y lo había cambia do por uno negro.

Bella lo miró con los ojos agrandados por la incertidumbre.

—Parece que estamos bajando.

—A mí me parece que subimos.

El ascensor se detuvo y ambos contuvieron el aliento mientras las puertas se abrían.

* * *

**Bueno pues aquí está el segundo capítulo ^^ se que vamos empezando por los reviews pero los espero con muchos ánimos. Espero sus comentarios. **

**A todas las pocas lectoras Gracias nn'**

**XO _Ara_**


	4. Capítulo III

**31 de diciembre de 1999 Un momento de magia, el principio de algo nuevo... una oportunidad, ¿para casarse?**

**La valiente y decidida Isabella Swan sólo quiso impedir que su amiga Angela se casara con el hombre equivocado. Pero entonces, ¿cómo pudo ser que ella acabara siendo la esposa del novio? Edward Cullen era serio, respetable... e increíblemente sexy. Ambos eran como el aceite y el agua, el fuego y el hielo... pero nadie podía negar la atracción que existía entre ellos.****El problema era que Edward estaba decidido a volver con su prometida...**

**Edward Cullen, único heredero de la familia, no supo explicar qué le pasó. Mientras se dirigía hacia la fiesta donde iba a anunciar su compromiso, se quedó atrapado en el ascensor con Isabella Swan y una botella de champán. Cuando volvió a la realidad, estaba casado... con la mujer equivocada.**

* * *

Edward se sentía como si hubiera sido atrope llado por un camión, que luego hubiera retrocedido y le hubiera golpeado en la cabeza una vez más. El hombre abrió un ojo y luego el otro, gimiendo al ver la luz del amanecer. Sintió la boca seca y los huesos doloridos. Miró hacia el techo y descubrió su triste imagen reflejada en un espejo.

Extendió los brazos para que la cama dejara de dar vueltas. Luego, se dio cuenta de que la cama se movía muy despacio. Se agarró al borde, decidido a salir de allí antes de que su estómago protestara más. Cuando se giró hacia un lado, se encontró con el colchón interminable. Con un gemido, se incorporó sobre un hombro para descubrir que estaba durmiendo en el centro de una cama redonda del tamaño de una pequeña piscina.

Además de la cama redonda, la habitación incluía una pared con aparatos de vídeo y de sonido, una zona de descanso, unas ventanas que iban desde el suelo al techo, una fuente y una pared de cristal esmerilado que suponía es condía detrás el baño.

Fijó la mirada en la pared de cristal, preguntándose si podría llegar al baño sin morir en el intento. Para evitar riesgos, Edward trató de aclarar su mente y recuperar el equilibrio. Sabía que estaba en Las Vegas, lo recordaba perfectamente. Y recordaba vagamente haber ido allí en el avión de la compañía con Isabella Swan. Guiñó un ojo y recordó lo que había dejado de trás. Había huido de Ángela, del compromiso, de sus padres y del caos a lo que llamaba su vida. Considerando el estado de su mente, decidió pensar en todo aquello un poco más tarde, después de sobrevivir a la resaca.

Sus recuerdos eran una nube densa con sólo unos puntos de lucidez. Los débiles intentos de aclarar sus ideas se vieron interrumpidos bruscamente al notar que alguien se movía detrás de la pared de cristal. No veía bien la silueta, la veía doble, pero estaba seguro de que era una mujer. ¡Una mujer desnuda!

La mujer se inclinó y el cabello cayó hacia delante. Luego, se enrolló una toalla en la cabeza y se puso derecha, con los brazos hacia arriba. Los ojos de Edward repasaron su cuerpo. Sus pechos y su cintura estrecha, la curva sensual de su cadera y su espalda. Se sintió como si se acabara de meter en una sala de cine porno al contemplar cómo la mujer se secaba el cuerpo despacio. Un deseo intenso lo atravesó y notó la respuesta de su sexo.

El espectáculo no terminó ahí, porque después de que se secara, se frotó todo el cuerpo con las manos. Edward se imaginó que estaba dándose una crema o loción y sus propias manos se tensaron tratando de recordar la suavidad de su piel. ¿Habría tocado él esa piel con sus propias manos? ¿Le habría acariciado esos muslos, esas nalgas y ese cuello fino? Quiso re cordar, pero no pudo.

Cuando la mujer se puso finalmente un albornoz, Edward agarró la almohada y se la colocó estratégicamente sobre el regazo. Luego, esperó para ver con quién había pasado la noche. ¡Pero si él jamás había pasado la noche con una desconocida! Trató de recordar el nombre, su rostro, pero cuando la mujer apareció, se dio cuenta de lo terrible de su situación. Sí que sabía su nombre.

—¡Isabella!

La toalla que la mujer llevaba envuelta en la cabeza, se desenrolló. Ella la agarró, pero después dejó que se cayera al suelo.

—¡Ya te has despertado! —dijo con una sonrisa. Cruzó la habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama con las piernas cruzadas. Luego, se dispuso a secarse el pelo—. Pensé que ibas a seguir durmiendo hasta la tarde. Te quedaste dormido justo cuando empezaba a amanecer.

Los ojos de Edward descansaron sobre el al bornoz de la chica, que revelaba la redondez de sus senos. Su mente fue invadida por miles de imágenes y volvió a sentir que le ardían las entrañas. Estaba en un hotel de Las Vegas con Isabella Swan, había estado devorándola con los ojos como cualquier pervertido ansioso, y ella no llevaba nada bajo el albornoz...

—¿Cómo te sientes? —quiso saber la mujer—. Parece como si te hubiera atropellado un camión. Bebiste demasiado champán.

—¿Qué... qué haces aquí?

—¿En Las Vegas? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿No te acuerdas? Viajamos en un avión de tu compañía justo después de que nos esca páramos de la fiesta que había preparado tu madre para anunciar tu compromiso.

—Por supuesto que me acuerdo —dijo Edward, frotándose las sienes—. Yo... recuerdo que estuvimos en el ascensor con esa botella de champán y que luego fuimos en limusina a Meigs Field. Y recuerdo que estuvimos jugando. Pero lo que quiero saber es qué estás haciendo tú en esta habitación.

—Me estaba dando una ducha. Tienes que probar la bañera de burbujas —dijo—. Es muy relajante. Seguro que te ayuda a quitarte el dolor de cabeza, porque imagino que tu estado se debe al dolor de cabeza. ¿O siempre te levantas así por las mañanas?

Edward se aclaró la garganta.

—Tú... quiero decir, nosotros...

—¿Quieres saber si hemos dormido juntos? —preguntó. Luego, asintió—. Hemos dormido en la misma cama, si es lo que quieres saber. Me pregunto dónde compran las sábanas para una cama así.

—¿Y hemos... ?

Ella lo miró un rato. Luego, se dio cuenta de lo que él realmente quería saber.

—¿Si hemos dormido juntos? —se encogió de hombros—. No estoy segura de eso. Te quedaste dormido nada más tocar la almohada y has estado roncando toda la noche. El champán quizá...

—Sea el culpable —completó Edward—. Ya me imagino todo —al tratar de mirar a su alrededor, sintió ganas de vomitar—. ¿Hay algún modo de hacer que la cama deje de dar vueltas?

Edward notó que ella se levantaba por el movimiento de la cama y, de repente, la sintió encima. El albornoz se abrió y sintió sus senos sobre su pecho. Los pezones duros rozaron la piel de Edward, que abrió mucho los ojos. Los labios de Isabella estaban muy cerca.

—¿Qué demonios... ?

—El control está aquí en el cabecero —explicó Isabella, extendiendo un brazo por encima de la cabeza de él.

Edward contuvo el aliento y trató de ignorar que ella estaba sobre su cintura. Afortunadamente, tenía la almohada, que les servía de barrera.

Y afortunadamente él había tenido la voluntad suficiente para resistirse al cuerpo de Isabella la noche anterior. Aunque en ese momento, esa voluntad no era tan fuerte.

Isabella se levantó y él no pudo evitar una mirada. La bata se había abierto, revelando la imagen provocativa de su cuerpo desnudo. Pero a ella no parecía importarle mucho. Isabella se colocó bien la prenda y se ató el cinturón con gesto despreocupado antes de volverse a sentar en la cama.

Edward pensó que lo mejor sería olvidarse de los senos de Isabella Swan cuanto antes.

—Recuerdo que estuve jugando. ¿Cuánto perdí?

Isabella se encogió de hombros.

—Mucho. Por lo menos, treinta mil.

—¿Treinta mil dólares? —exclamó—. Pero si no llevaba tanto dinero encima.

—Perdiste lo que llevabas en las primeras partidas del blackjack, pero llevabas una tarjeta de crédito. Y la aprovechamos bien. Aunque creía que una persona como tú debería tener un crédito más amplio. El suficiente para comprar una casa o un yate.

—He perdido treinta mil dólares —repitió Edward, sorprendido por la magnitud de su estupidez... y su aparente falta de suerte para el juego.

—Pero ganaste bastante a los dados —aseguró Isabella, dándole un golpecito en la rodilla.

—¿Sí?

—Como doscientos o así.

—¿Doscientos mil dólares?

—No, doscientos.

—¿Y cómo pagamos esta habitación?

—No la hemos pagado. La suite pertenece a un tal Ernie. Como fue el que te ganó todo tu dinero al blackjack, le dimos pena y nos dejó la llave. Volverá al mediodía. Tuvimos suerte, perdiste mucho y no había ninguna habitación libre en toda la ciudad.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Qué más hice? —preguntó, en terrando la cabeza entre las manos.

—¿Te refieres a si bailaste sobre las mesas o si vomitaste en público? ¿O si trataste de seducir a alguna mujer casada de la mesa de bacana?

—¿Hice algo así?

—No, aunque trataste torpemente de hablar con la rubia, pero entonces su marido te amenazó con matarte y se la llevó.

—¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí?

—Vinimos después de la boda. Edward se agarró su estómago, seguro de que un terremoto de gran intensidad estaba arrasan do en ese momento Las Vegas. ¿La boda? ¡Esta ba seguro de que si hubiera ido a una boda la noche anterior, se acordaría de ello! ¿Y a quién demonios conocía él en Las Vegas?

—¿Te da vueltas todavía la habitación? — quiso saber Isabella—. Es mejor que cierres los ojos y respires profundamente. Y trata de no pensar en comida grasienta como pollo frito, beicon y cosas así. Eso siempre hace que me ponga aún peor.

Edward ignoró el consejo.

—¿La boda? Háblame de la boda.

Isabella frunció el ceño.

—¿No te acuerdas? Pero si eso fue lo mejor de la noche...

—Claro que me acuerdo —mintió Edward—. Aunque no de todos los detalles. Recuérdamelos. ¿Dónde fue?

—Fuera del hotel, en la calle Fremont. Estaba todo iluminado y había una orquesta.

Recordó las luces y los colores brillantes.

—Había mucha gente en la calle.

—¡Sí! Estaban intentando establecer el récord del milenio —explicó Isabella—. Dos mil bodas en veinticuatro horas.

—¿Y quién se casaba?

—Nosotros —respondió Isabella.

Edward se echó a reír. Claro, debía haberse imaginado algo así de ella. Trataba de asustarlo con alguna de sus historias audaces.

—No, de verdad, ¿quién se casó?

Isabella lo miró con cara de sorpresa.

—Nosotros —se levantó de la cama y volvió con un papel—. Es legal —dijo, enseñándoselo—. Mira, ésta es nuestra firma. Fuimos la pareja número mil doscientos ochenta y dos.

Él agarró la licencia de matrimonio y notó un vuelco en el corazón al ver su firma bajo la palabra novio.

Poco a poco, fue recordando todo. Le llegaron imágenes, impulsos, deseos, todo alimentado por el champán. Se había casado con Isabella.

Se habían ido a dar un paseo después de haber perdido todo el dinero y se habían en contrado con aquello a la salida. Él se lo había propuesto como un juego, pero ella le había retado a hacerlo de verdad. ¡Pero él no había pensado que fuera legal! Pensó que era como una especie de fiesta.

—Pero... pero si estoy comprometido con Ángela...

—Sí, y te has casado conmigo.

Con una maldición, Edward cerró la mano, arrugando la licencia, y luego apartó las sábanas, descubriendo que estaba desnudo. Inmediatamente, volvió a taparse y se levantó con la sábana enrollada a la cintura.

—No puedo casarme contigo —dijo, ya en pie, con las piernas separadas—. Voy... voy a casarme con Ángela.

—Después de lo que hiciste ayer noche, no creo que esté impaciente por casarse contigo.

—Todo eso fue un error. Un error que voy a arreglar en este mismo momento —miró alrededor de la habitación, notando pinchazos en la cabeza cada vez que la movía—. ¿Dónde está mi ropa? Necesito salir de aquí. Voy a volver en seguida a Chicago y le explicaré todo. Voy a casarme con ella.

—En ese caso, cometerás bigamia —replicó Isabella, mirándolo con expresión inocente.

Edward la miró y sintió deseos de tumbarla sobre la cama y quitarle esa expresión de la boca. Con ello recordó otras imágenes y sensaciones de la noche anterior. Recordó una boca cálida, lenguas impacientes, impulsos apasionados... —Oh, no —murmuró, cerrando los ojos. Las imágenes se hicieron más claras. Había besado a Isabella Swan en aquella cama. O por lo menos, creía que lo había hecho. Dio un suspiro profundo y trató de olvidarse de todo aquello. Tenía que haber un modo de escapar de allí. ¡Era imposible que se hubiera casado con Isabella!

—Tenemos que anularlo —dijo—. Yo estaba borracho. No sabía lo que hacía. Cualquier juez se dará cuenta.

—Pero recuerdas que nos casamos, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, sí —replicó—. Pero estaba borracho. Además, no lo hemos consumado.

—Sí lo hicimos. Y creo que cuando se consuma, el matrimonio se hace oficial.

—¡Te pregunté si hicimos algo esta noche y tú me dijiste que no!

Estaba seguro de que lo recordaría. Su cuerpo maravilloso, aquellos senos perfectos, la sensación de perderse dentro de ella mientras Isabella se arqueaba arrastrada por el éxtasis.

Isabella suspiró con impaciencia. —Tú te dormiste y yo me pasé despierta casi toda la noche. Es lo que me suele ocurrir después de hacer el amor. No consigo sosegarme.

—Nosotros... ¿hicimos el amor?

—Pero no fue gran cosa. Debió de ser el champán.

—No es necesario que lo repitas más veces—gritó él, enfadado por los comentarios de ella acerca de sus habilidades en la cama.

Pero, ¿qué le importaba a él qué tal lo había pasado ella? El problema era que se había acostado con Isabella Swan.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Cuánto champán bebí, Isabella? Yo suelo ser un hombre formal y sé de lo que soy capaz, estando borracho o sobrio. Y te puedo asegurar que no soy capaz de escaparme a Las Vegas, jugarme treinta mil dólares y casarme luego con alguien a quien apenas puedo soportar. Así que me parece que ya es hora de acabar con esta broma. Dime qué es lo que ha pasado.

—Ya te lo he dicho —comentó ella, levantándose de la cama. Luego, le dio un beso en los labios—. Y ahora, esposo mío, vamos a desayunar. ¿Qué quieres que pida?

A Edward se le revolvió el estómago sólo de pensar en la comida.

—Voy a darme una ducha —refunfuñó, dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño—. Después, pensaremos cómo arreglar todo este lío.

—¿Quieres que te frote la espalda?

Lo cierto era que la oferta le resultó tentadora. Dejarse llevar por la pasión era algo bastante apetecible, pero si quería hacer las cosas bien, no debía perder la cabeza. Aunque eso fuera algo imposible para él en presencia de Isabella Swan.

Les subieron el desayuno media hora más tarde. Un camarero lo sirvió en la mesa que estaba junto a la ventana. Isabella se preguntó cuánto tiempo estaría Edward en la ducha, ya que el agua seguía cayendo. Estaba pensando en ir a comprobar que no se hubiera dormido justo cuando el agua dejó de sonar. Observó la figura que se movía al otro lado de la puerta de cristal mientras bebía un sorbo de café.

A pesar de que él llevaba una toalla enrolla da a la cintura, ella sabía lo que había debajo. Antes, al levantarse él de la cama, había podido ver el cuerpo tan increíble que tenía. Un cuerpo irresistible para cualquier mujer. El pecho ancho, el vientre liso y las piernas musculosas hacían de él un hombre terriblemente atractivo. Y por lo que se refería a sus partes íntimas, parecía que estaban en buena forma para trabajar, aunque ella no hubiera podido comprobarlo por sí misma.

De pronto, se sintió algo culpable. Quizá no debería haberle mentido. Pero como él no se acordaba de nada, había decidido aprovecharse de ello. Se había ido a Las Vegas con él para evitar que se casara con Ángela Weber. Incluso era cierto que se habían casado, pero sabía que, si el matrimonio no se había consumado, todavía se podía anular. Así que había decidido en gañarlo al respecto.

Necesitaba algo de tiempo... o mejor, Ben y Ángela necesitaban algo de tiempo. Si se querían de verdad, no tardarían en descubrirlo. Y todo lo que Isabella debía hacer era tener ocupado a Edward hasta que así fuera. De manera que tenía que encontrar el modo de mantenerlo lejos de Chicago, por lo menos otros dos días.

Bella dio otro trago de café mientras con templaba al hombre con el que había compartido la cama. No podía negar que se sentía atraída por él. Edward Cullen era un hombre muy guapo. Físicamente era un hombre del que ella podría enamorarse locamente.

Pero su interior no la atraía en absoluto. Y eso que a veces se sentía tan atraída por él, que hasta se le aceleraba el corazón y le ardía la sangre.

—No voy a enamorarme de Edward Cullen —se dijo mientras daba otro trago al café.

Aparte del físico, tenía todo lo que despreciaba de los hombres. Era dominante, impaciente y pretencioso. Además, era muy rico. Es decir, era el tipo de hombre con el que su madre quería que se casara.

—Y resulta que me he casado con él —se dijo Bella.

Observó a través de la puerta de cristal que debía de estar afeitándose. Isabella sintió cierta pena, ya que le gustaba la barba incipiente que había cubierto su rostro momentos antes. Hacía que tuviese un aspecto menos pulcro... más humano. Pero quizá fuese mejor que Edward recobra se el aspecto que ella tanto odiaba. Así no correría el peligro de enamorarse del hombre que seguía pensando en casarse con su mejor amiga.

Él no amaba a Ángela de verdad. Lo sabía por la charla que habían tenido en el ascensor.

Entonces, ¿por qué estaría tan empeñado en volver a Chicago?

Tomó un croissant de la cesta de bollos que les habían subido. Pensó en la posibilidad de que estuviera equivocada. Quizá Ángela y Ben no estuvieran enamorados. A lo mejor, incluso Edward estaba enamorado de veras de Ángela. De ser así, perdería tres amigos de un golpe. Isabella frunció el ceño, pensando que más bien perdería dos amigos, ya que Edward no era más que un conocido... y su marido mientras siguieran estando casados.

Cuando él salió del baño, su pelo estaba todavía húmedo. Se puso a buscar sus ropas mientras ella observaba la espalda desnuda.

—¿Dónde está mi ropa? —preguntó, al ver que el armario estaba vacío.

—Están en el armario que hay al otro lado del jacuzzi —respondió Isabella, sonrojándose ligeramente.

—Gracias.

Al poco, apareció con su esmoquin y sus zapatos en la mano. Luego, se acercó a la mesa y se sentó.

—He estado pensando en ello y creo que sólo hay una solución posible para resolver todo este lío. Tenemos que divorciarnos.

Isabella se puso en pie y se inclinó sobre él mientras su bata se abría ligeramente.

—No pienso divorciarme.

—Y yo no pienso continuar con nuestro matrimonio —dijo él, mirándola fijamente.

—Pues deberías haberlo pensado antes.

Él la miró con los ojos iluminados por la rabia.

—No voy a discutir contigo. Si quieres seguir adelante con esto, te demandaré y probaré que no estaba en mi sano juicio cuando me casé contigo.

—Oh, eso puede ser muy interesante. Me gustaría ver a Edward Cullen admitiendo que perdió el control. Desde luego, va a ser una buena noticia. Y además, tú podrás decir que habías perdido el juicio, pero yo alegaré que tu cuerpo funcionaba perfectamente cuando nos acostamos juntos.

Bella se dio cuenta de lo nervioso que Edward se estaba poniendo y pensó que tenía que tener cuidado. No podía dejar que se marchara a Chicago y echara a perder todos sus planes.

—Muy bien —acordó ella después de suspirar—. ¿Y qué propones tú que hagamos?

—No podemos volver a Chicago hasta haber arreglado todo esto. No quiero que ni Ángela ni mis padres se enteren de nuestro matrimonio. Te propongo que nos divorciemos inmediatamente y olvidemos que esto ha sucedido. Llamaré a recepción para que nos consigan el teléfono de un abogado.

Edward descolgó el teléfono mientras ella seguía desayunando sin dejar de mirarlo. No pudo saber lo que le decían exactamente, pero se dio cuenta de que no era lo que él quería es cuchar. Al acabar la conversación, Edward colgó el teléfono bruscamente.

—¿Buenas noticias?

—No podemos divorciarnos en Nevada a menos que obtengamos la residencia. Y para eso, tendremos que permanecer aquí seis semanas. Aunque hay varios anuncios en la guía de agencias que te consiguen el divorcio en diez días.

—Bueno, diez días no está mal.

Edward se puso a maldecir.

—No puedo quedarme aquí diez días. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

—Entonces tendremos que volver a casa y ocuparnos de esto desde allí.

—¡No podemos volver a casa! Tiene que haber otro modo de hacerlo, tiene que haber un lugar donde nos podamos divorciar inmediatamente.

Isabella se echó a reír.

—A mí no me mires. Yo no me he divorciado nunca. ¿Por qué no llamas a tu abogado? Seguro que él podrá aconsejarte.

—¡No! Los únicos que vamos a saber lo que ha pasado vamos a ser tú y yo. No quiero arriesgarme a decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera a mi abogado. Así que tendremos que arreglarnos nosotros solos.

Isabella suspiró. Luego, sirvió una taza de café y se la tendió a él.

—México —le dijo.

Edward se sentó a su lado. La toalla, al abrirse, dejó ver su muslo. —¿A México?

Ella asintió.

—Creo que en Tijuana puedes divorciarte en un día.

Edward dio un suspiro de alivio. Estaba mucho más guapo cuando estaba relajado.

—Pues entonces, iremos a Tijuana. México no está tan lejos.

Isabella se encogió de hombros.

—Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres.

—Llamaré al piloto y le diré que se prepare —la miró algo avergonzado—. ¿Te acuerdas de dónde dejamos el avión?

—Enviaste al piloto de vuelta a Chicago.

—Entonces, iremos en un vuelo regular.

—No creo. A menos que haya alguna otra tarjeta de crédito escondida en tu cartera, no tienes dinero para dos billetes de avión. Aunque siempre puedes llamar a tu casa y pedirle a tu padre que te envíe dinero...

Edward se puso a maldecir.

—¿Y cómo diablos vamos a ir a México?

Para ser un hombre supuestamente inteligente, Edward Cullen estaba demostrando poseer muy poco sentido común.

—Tendremos que ir en coche. Imagino que podremos alquilar uno con mi tarjeta de crédito. Creo recordar que tenía algo de dinero disponible. Y con el dinero en efectivo que ganas te tú anoche, podremos pagar la gasolina y la comida. Aunque eso sí, el divorcio también nos costará dinero. Y no creo que sea barato.

Edward se levantó y se puso a recorrer la habitación de un lado a otro. A cada paso que daba, la toalla se abría un poco más, así que Bella se vio forzada a concentrarse en la taza de café que tenía entre las manos.

—No puedo llamar a casa para pedir dinero, mis padres descubrirán dónde estoy.

—¿Y no crees que el piloto se lo habrá dicho ya?

Él se dio la vuelta y se la quedó mirando fijamente.

—Llevas razón. Así que no podemos quedarnos aquí, pero, ¿qué podemos hacer sin dinero?

Isabella sacudió la cabeza. Ese hombre no tenía ninguna imaginación. Debía haber vivido dentro de una burbuja toda su vida y no sabía cómo funcionaba el mundo real.

—¿Dónde está tu reloj? —le preguntó ella.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es que tienes alguna cita?

—¿Dónde está? Anoche lo llevabas y me fijé en que es de oro.

Edward registró los pantalones de su esmoquin y encontró allí el reloj. Luego, se acercó a la mesa y lo dejó allí.

—Son las doce menos cuarto.

Isabella examinó cuidadosamente el Rolex.

—Lo empeñaremos. Si vale lo que yo creo, tendremos suficiente dinero como para obtener el divorcio.

—¿Empeñarlo?

—Sí, lo llevaremos a una tienda de empeños.

—¿Una tienda de empeños?

—Sí, esta ciudad está llena. Tú dejas el reloj en la tienda y te dan dinero y un ticket a cambio. Más adelante, podrás comprarlo de nuevo. Si no, el dueño de la tienda podrá venderlo.

—Muy bien, empeñaremos el reloj —dijo él.

—¿Cuánto cuesta?

—Yo pagué por él cinco mil dólares.

Isabella se atragantó.

—¿Pagaste cinco mil dólares por un reloj y estabas disgustado por haber perdido cuarenta mil dólares en el casino?

—Creí que habías dicho treinta mil.

—¿Treinta, cuarenta, qué importancia tiene eso para un tipo que lleva cinco mil dólares colgados de su muñeca? —Isabella se levantó y se acercó a la mesilla para recoger su reloj—. ¿Ves esto? Pagué setenta dólares por él —ella se lo alcanzó—. ¿Qué hora marca?

—Las doce menos catorce minutos.

—¿Y qué hora marca el tuyo?

—La misma.

—O sea, que saber la hora puede ser muy barato —dijo ella, sonriendo.

—Pero es que ésa no es la cuestión.

—Ya sé que no es la cuestión. Sé que llevas ese reloj para demostrar que puedes llevarlo, no porque lo necesites. Pero eso es ostentación.

—Bueno, señorita sabelotodo, pero si no lle vara un reloj tan caro, no tendríamos nada que empeñar ahora. Y si no tuviéramos nada que empeñar, tendríamos que seguir adelante con este insoportable matrimonio hasta que la muerte nos separase. Y te advierto que, a juzgar por mi estado de ánimo, no habría sido de muerte natural. Así que no me importa en absoluto lo que pienses de mí o de mi Rolex.

Edward se puso en pie, recogió sus ropas y se dirigió al baño.

—Termina de desayunar y vístete —le ordenó—. Tenemos que ir a alquilar el coche.

Isabella agarró otro bollo y lo partió delante de él. Edward la miró amenazante, pero finalmente se dio la vuelta, refunfuñando, y se metió en el baño. Ella lo maldijo. Llevaban casados solamente siete horas y ya estaba empezando a hacerle perder los nervios.

—Supongo que esto es el fin de nuestra luna de miel —murmuró.

—¡Quinientos dólares! —gritó Isabella—. Nunca pensé que nos dieran tanto.

Edward observó cómo Isabella guardaba el dinero en el bolso. Luego, volvió la cabeza hacia la tienda de empeños. Y finalmente, volvió a mirar a Isabella. No había duda de que su belleza y generoso escote habían ayudado a que les pagaran más por el Rolex. El dueño de la tienda se había pasado todo el tiempo con la mirada fija en el escote. Y lo que era peor, Isabella se había echado dos veces hacia delante, dejándo le ver más aún al tipo. Decididamente, era una desvergonzada.

Edward pensó que, si hubiera podido empeñarla a ella también, habría obtenido una buena suma.

—¿No crees que ese vestido que llevas es demasiado llamativo? —preguntó Edward, observando el vestido y deteniéndose durante un instante en el escote. Después de desayunar, se habían puesto la misma ropa de la noche anterior. De haber sabido que se iba a marchar con Isabella Swan a Las Vegas, él habría llevado más ropa. Y si hubiera sabido que iba a casarse con ella, habría saltado del avión en marcha.

—¿Qué le pasa a mi vestido? Mira a tu alrededor. No somos los únicos que vamos vestidos de etiqueta. Además, gracias al vestido el hombre nos pagó más. Sólo quería darnos trescientos dólares por él.

Aunque el vestido era adecuado para ir a una fiesta, a la luz del día resultaba demasiado llamativo. Todos los hombres se volvían a mirarla e incluso Edward estaba empezando a sentir se inquieto ante la imagen de sus pechos.

—Bueno, pero vamos a tener que conseguir otras ropas. No podemos ir a México vestidos igual que para la fiesta de Nochevieja.

Edward se maldijo en silencio por la fascinación que el cuerpo de ella provocaba en él. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de Isabella a través del cristal del cuarto de baño del hotel.

Sin poder controlarse, Edward comenzó a preguntarse si su piel sería tan suave como parecía. ¿Se le endurecerían los pezones si él se los acariciara? Si al menos pudiera acordarse de la noche de bodas...

Edward resopló. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que perdiera del todo el control.

—Tenemos que cambiarnos. Ese tipo del hotel nos dijo que había un centro comercial en esta misma calle.

—Pero no creo que podamos permitírnoslo —dijo Isabella.

—¿Es que piensas ir a México así vestida?

—¿Te preocupa mi comodidad o más bien lo que la gente pueda decir? Desde luego, por mí no te preocupes, yo estoy bien así.

Edward se fijó en que Isabella estaba comenzando a enfadarse, y él no tenía ganas de discutir de nuevo. Más bien tenía ganas de besarla.

—Por lo que a mí respecta, puedes ir desnuda, si así lo deseas —mintió él—. Pero mi esmoquin huele a humo y a champán, así que yo voy a cambiarme.

—No tenemos dinero —insistió ella.

—Tenemos lo del Rolex.

—Lo del Rolex es para pagar el divorcio. Y los doscientos dólares que tenemos en efectivo son para la gasolina y la comida. En cuanto a los doscientos dólares que me quedan en la Visa son para alquilar el coche. Además, eres tú quien quiere divorciarse cuanto antes. A mí no me importaría quedarme en Las Vegas y esperar diez días para divorciarnos.

—Tampoco tenemos dinero para quedarnos aquí diez días —le recordó Edward.

—Bueno, siempre puedes jugarte lo que nos queda. A lo mejor esta vez tenías suerte.

—Muy graciosa.

—Bueno, pero llevo razón. Tenemos que ahorrar dinero para poder llegar a Tijuana y divorciarnos cuanto antes.

—Dame sólo cincuenta dólares —dijo él, ex tendiendo la mano—. Me compraré una camiseta y unos vaqueros.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza.

—Te recuerdo que tanto el dinero del Rolex como las ganancias del juego son míos. Así que dame el dinero —le dijo, tratando de agarrar el bolso.

—¡No! —se apartó ella.

Edward apretó los dientes.

—Puedes descontarme los cincuenta dólares de mis comidas.

—¡Oh, por favor! ¿Prefieres ir bien vestido que comer?

—¡Tú dame el dinero de una vez, Isabella! No quiero que me obligues a quitártelo a la fuerza.

Ella vio que él parecía dispuesto a cumplir sus amenazas, así que abrió el bolso y le dio el dinero que habían sacado por el Rolex.

—Yo sólo me quedaré los doscientos del juego. O sea, que te doy todo el dinero destinado a pagar el divorcio. Si te lo gastas, tendremos que seguir casados.

—Créeme, no me lo gastaré todo —replicó él. Luego, se volvió y se puso a buscar un taxi, pero al ver que ella no lo seguía, se volvió para ver qué estaba haciendo—. ¿Por qué no vienes?

—Hay una tienda para alquilar coches una manzana más arriba. Tú espera aquí mientras consigo el coche. No debemos malgastar el dinero en taxis.

Él se sentó en un banco y estiró las piernas.

—Bueno, pero asegúrate de que el coche tiene aire acondicionado. Y si puede ser, alquila un Mercedes o un BMW.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza.

—Oh, claro. Y también me aseguraré de que la tapicería sea de cuero y de que tenga reproductor de discos compactos.

—Eso estaría bien, aunque no es imprescindible.

Ella se acercó hasta donde él estaba.

—Pero, ¿en qué planeta vives tú? Por doscientos dólares es imposible alquilar un Mercedes. Por ese dinero sólo podremos conseguir un coche barato.

—Bueno, pero asegúrate de que tiene aire acondicionado. Acuérdate de que tenemos que atravesar el desierto y en esa clase de sitios suele hacer calor.

—Claro, y tú no querrás que tu ropa limpia acabe sudada. No te muevas de aquí —dijo, dándose la vuelta y alejándose de él—. Si no estás en este mismo sitio cuando vuelva, me iré con el coche a Chicago y le diré a todo el mundo que nos hemos casado.

Edward se quedó observando cómo se alejaba, moviendo las caderas de un modo muy sensual. Lo cierto era que Isabella Swan le resultaba una mujer muy atractiva.

—Ahí va mi mujer —murmuró. Edward se echó a reír. Seguramente, muchos hombres le envidiarían por tener una esposa como ésa, pero él lo único que quería era divorciarse de ella. Tenía que corregir el estúpido error en el que el exceso de champán le había hecho caer.

Quiso mirar la hora, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no tenía reloj. Debía de ser la una más o menos. Si llamaba a Ben a Chicago, quizá él le ayudara a salvar su compromiso con Ángela. Su prometida confiaba en él, ya que se conocían desde pequeños.

Mientras buscaba un teléfono, pensó en lo que le diría. Le contaría que tenía que resolver todavía algunos asuntos antes de regresar.

—Bueno —murmuró para sí mismo—, más que algunos asuntos, lo que tenía que resolver era un problema enorme. Y su nombre era Isabella.

Le pediría a Ben que cuidara de Ángela hasta su vuelta. No entraría en detalles ni mencionaría a Isabella. No quería que nadie supiera que estaba con ella.

Eso sí, le iba a resultar difícil soportar su compañía. Isabella Swan tenía la facultad de encender su sangre y de hacerle perder el sentido.

* * *

**Bueno me gusta esto xD aquí un regalito mio para ustedes buenas lectoras, esto se esta poniendo bueno, Edward ya no quiere estar mas con Bella uu' ¿y ella? **

**Por tomarse el tiempo de leerme y de escribirme GRACIAS!**

**Ya saben amo esta historia y la quiero compartir con ustedes no es mas que eso.**

**XO Ara**


	5. Capitulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

* * *

Bella había decidido esperar en el aparcamiento de los grandes almacenes a que Edward terminara sus compras. Pero llevaba esperando ya una hora, a pesar de que él había prometido estar de vuelta en quince minutos.

Soltó el volante, que estaba agarrando nerviosamente y golpeó con el puño en el salpicadero, con lo que se encendió la radio. A Edward no le había gustado nada el coche que ella había conseguido, pero no había otra cosa. Había mirado en varias agencias de alquiler y en todas ocurría lo mismo. O no funcionaba el ordenador debido al cambio de milenio o los únicos coches que tenían eran demasiado caros. Les dijeron que todo el mundo estaba marchándose de Las Vegas por carretera, ya que debido a los fallos en los ordenadores se habían tenido que suspender bastantes vuelos.

Así que habían tenido que conformarse con un Toyota con diez de años de antigüedad.

Además, no era tan mal coche. Las ruedas giraban y el claxon funcionaba. Sin embargo, el silenciador no debía estar en muy buen estado a juzgar por el humo que echaba y el ruido que hacía. Había alquilado el coche para una semana por ciento veinticinco dólares. Eso quería decir que les habían sobrado setenta y cinco dólares de su tarjeta de crédito. Con ese dinero, ella podría comprarse un vestido de verano y un par de zapatos en alguna tienda de las afueras.

Lo cierto era que tenía tantas ganas de quitarse su «traje de novia» como Edward. Entonces, le vino a la mente la ceremonia en la calle Fre-mont bajo todo ese juego de luces. Aunque pareciera raro, aquel tipo de ceremonia sería la que ella habría elegido para casarse. Bella odiaba esas ceremonias tradicionales que tanto gustaban a su madre. Pensaba que, si una mujer iba a casarse, por lo menos tenía que divertirse. Una boda múltiple, al lado de cientos de novias más, era algo que no podía olvidarse fácilmente.

—Lo malo es que el novio no puede recordarlo —murmuró con cierto sentimiento de culpa.

Quizá no debería haber llegado a casarse con él, pero cuando él se lo había preguntado, a la salida del casino, ella se había visto arrastrada por la espontaneidad del gesto. Desde el momento en que dijo que sí, había estado tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que había razones de peso para casarse. Tenía que mantener a Edward alejado de Ángela Weber.

—Y aun así, cuanto más lo pensaba, más con venador cuando bebía suficiente champán. Y además, había sido el primer hombre que se lo había pedido y se había sentido obligada a aceptar. Seguidamente estaba de que no era ése el motivo por el que se había casado con él. Edward era atractivo y encantador, recordó la noche de bodas...

Isabella dio un suspiro de frustración. Nunca había tenido demasiada suerte con los hombres. No siempre había sido culpa de ellos, ya que, normalmente, no sabía elegir y se quedaba con los perdedores, con los holgazanes, con hombres que no eran capaces de dar amor. Quizá lo hacía para protegerse a sí misma.

Desde siempre, los había utilizado como un arma contra sus padres. Por eso elegía y llevaba a casa a vagabundos y delincuentes. Aquello se hizo una costumbre que jamás fue capaz de romper. Edward Cullen había sido también una elección equivocada, especialmente como marido. Hasta el momento del ascensor, se habían odiado el uno al otro.

Pero aquello había cambiado. Edward no era el hombre que ella pensaba. No era aburrido, sino simplemente reservado. No era serio, sino tímido.

Por eso quería que le cayera bien y caerle bien a él.

Era un hombre fascinante y Bella había conocido a pocos de los que pudiera decir lo mismo. Y, a pesar de su riqueza y poder, era sorprendentemente sencillo. Podía comportarse como una persona normal si la situación lo exigía.

Isabella recordó la madrugada pasada y al hombre con el que se había acostado. Le había costado un gran esfuerzo mantenerse en su lado de la cama, viendo aquel cuerpo esbelto desnudo y pensando en lo que sucedería cuando se despertara. Lo había estado mirando mucho tiempo, tratando de descubrir el misterio del hombre con el que se había casado. Finalmente, llegó a dormirse, para despertarse poco después acurrucada contra él. Sólo la sábana los separaba. Incluso en ese momento, el recuerdo la hacía sentirse a salvo.

Si llegaba a casarse alguna vez... con un hombre que recordara que se había casado con ella y no tuviera a su novia esperándolo en otra ciudad, esperaba que su marido se pareciera un poco a Edward. Que fuese fuerte y seguro. Con un hombre así, por lo menos sabías a qué atenerte.

—Me detesta —murmuró en voz alta—. Está impaciente por divorciarse de mí y volver con Ángela —gimió, apoyando la frente contra el volante.

Desde luego, no podía convertir a Edward en el hombre de sus sueños. Había ido a Las Vegas con ella por un capricho, por una decisión tomada en un momento vulnerable. Se habían casado sin pensar en la gravedad del acto e iban a tener que pasar varios días juntos hasta solucionar el desastre que habían organizado.

Sonó un golpe en la ventanilla y Bella se sobresaltó. Se volvió y vio a Edward al lado del coche. Iba vestido con unos pantalones de color caqui, un polo y una chaqueta deportiva. En la mano, llevaba una maleta de piel y tres enormes bolsas.

Isabella sintió que la sangre comenzaba a hervirle. ¡No debería haber confiado en él! Se guro que se lo había gastado todo. Isabella soltó una maldición entre dientes y salió del coche. Bien, si Edward quería divorciarse, tendría que arreglárselas para conseguir el dinero. Ella no iba a malgastar más tiempo y energías en preparar los detalles.

—Una ropa preciosa —dijo, apoyándose en el coche.

Edward rodeó el coche por la parte delantera y se inclinó al ver un faro roto.

—No puedo decir lo mismo del coche que has elegido, aunque ya sé que no nos podíamos gastar mucho.

Isabella hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Debería estar enfadada, pero no lo estaba. Si era sincera, estaba feliz de que él se hubiera gastado todo el dinero del divorcio. Aunque sabía que ese pensamiento era una insensatez.

—Lo gastaste todo, ¿no?

—No gasté ni un penique —contestó con una sonrisa de satisfacción—. Tenía una tarjeta de crédito que me valía para una de las tiendas del centro comercial. Crédito que he agotado en menos de una hora.

—Entonces, ¿seguimos teniendo dinero para el divorcio?

—Claro. Y también he traído algunas cosas para ti. Mira —le enseñó una de las bolsas—, creo que he pedido la talla correcta.

—¿Me has comprado ropa? —preguntó sorprendida de su generosidad y secretamente complacida.

—Algunos vestidos y un jersey. He oído que en el desierto las noches son frías. Sé que necesitas zapatos, pero no sabía tu número. Así que compré un modelo en todas las tallas entre la treinta y siete y la treinta y nueve.

Isabella sacó la ropa de la bolsa y contempló los tres vestidos de algodón de colores alegres y el jersey de cachemira de color azul intenso. También había unos pantalones negros, una camiseta de rayas y un sombrero de paja. Isabella alzó la vista.

—Es para el sol —explicó él.

La mujer se quedó en silencio, admirada de su generosidad y buen gusto. Edward había elegido justo lo que ella habría comprado.

—¿Te gusta todo? Si no, podemos cambiarlo.

—No. Todo es... perfecto. Es justo lo que yo habría comprado.

—Te gustan los colores fuertes, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

En ese instante, sintió ganas de abrazarlo y darle un beso. Raramente le sorprendían los hombres, pero Edward la había dejado sin habla. La segunda bolsa contenía los zapatos y la tercera, accesorios de maquillaje y perfume. Edward también había estado en el departamento de lencería, ya que encontró varias prendas de ropa interior de encaje y un camisón sencillo en la cuarta bolsa.

—No lo elegí yo. Fue la dependienta —aseguró.

—Entonces, creo que está todo listo.

—Así es —contestó él, separándose del coche y mirándolo pensativo—. Es una pena que no tengan también coches de alquiler. He intentado que me dieran algo de dinero en metálico, pero no han aceptado, así que compré esto — añadió, mostrando su muñeca.

—¿Has comprado un reloj?

—Si nos quedamos sin dinero, podemos empeñarlo —explicó. Luego, sacó una caja del bolsillo del pantalón—. Ábrela.

Conteniendo el aliento, Bella abrió la tapa. Dentro había un anillo de oro y diamantes, tan bello, que no podía imaginar otro que le gustara más.

—No... no entiendo.

—También se podría empeñar, si lo necesita mos. Vamos, póntelo.

—No creo que...

—Así no lo perderás —aseguró, quitándole la caja de la mano y poniéndole el anillo en el dedo.

Bella dio un suspiro profundo.

—Es una buena idea.

Se miraron unos segundos a los ojos. Bella se sentía atrapada por la mirada de él. Notó un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo y tuvo deseos de acercarse y besarlo. O por lo menos, sentía que tenía que decirle que estaba siendo muy amable. Debería disculparse por la manera en que lo había tratado y por todas las cosas que había dicho sobre él y su dinero. Pero, de repente, se dio cuenta de que los sentimientos que comenzaban a nacer en ella podían llegar a ser muy peligrosos. No podía enamorarse de Edward Cullen, ni siquiera un poco. Ni siquiera durante unos días.

—Deberíamos irnos —dijo finalmente.

—Dame las llaves. Yo conduciré.

Bella se quedó atónita por la forma autoritaria de decirlo. Mientras se calmaba, metió con cuidado la ropa en las bolsas. Por eso precisamente no podía enamorarse de Edward Cullen. ¡Era un hombre demasiado arrogante para ella!

—No, no conducirás tú. Yo alquilé el coche y seré yo quien conduzca. Además, no confío en que sepas conducir.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿No suele llevarte un chófer como a todos los ricos?

Nada más terminar de decirlo, lo lamentó.

¿Por qué no había término medio en sus emociones hacia ese hombre? Tan pronto se sentía atraída por él, como lo odiaba.

—Yo conduciré el maldito coche, Isabella. Tú irás de copiloto. Y ahora dame las llaves.

Ella le tiró las llaves a la cara, más enfadada consigo misma que con él. Había veces que la compañía de Edward le hacía sacar lo mejor de sí misma, pero otras veces era al contrario.

—Gracias —dijo, alcanzándolas antes de que le dieran en la nariz.

—Estoy deseando divorciarme cuanto antes.

—Espero que hayas echado gasolina, por que no vamos a parar hasta llegar a México.

Bella fue hacia la parte de atrás del coche y no pudo evitar fijarse en el anillo. ¿Por qué le habría comprado eso, en lugar de unos pen dientes o un collar?

Luego, tiró las bolsas dentro, pensando en que era una pérdida de tiempo tratar de imaginarse las razones de Edward. Estaba segura de que la ropa que le había comprado no era un regalo, sino una manera de decirle que no le gustaba su vestido. Y el anillo era una inversión, no una señal de adoración secreta.

Bella cerró la puerta y dio un suspiro profundo. Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado de prisa y no había manera de evitarlo. Aunque no había dudado al casarse con él, sí tenía dudas respecto al divorcio.

—No sé si me gusta lo de ser «la primera mujer de Edward Cullen» —se dijo en voz baja, mirando a través de la ventanilla mientras el coche comenzaba a salir del aparcamiento.

—¿Tienes que cambiarte en el coche? Podemos ir a una gasolinera.

Edward giró la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver que ella se ponía uno de los vestidos. Aunque le había comprado un sujetador que hacía juego con las medias, ella no se lo había puesto y Edward no pudo evitar una mirada breve a sus senos.

¿A qué se debería la fascinación extraña que el cuerpo de Isabella ejercía sobre él? No era muy diferente del de cualquier otra mujer, pero era el conjunto lo que le provocaba. Cada vez que la miraba, le resultaba difícil ignorar la atracción que había entre ellos, el deseo que sentía hacia una mujer a la que debería odiar.

—¿No tenías tanta prisa por llegar a México? Y no quites los ojos de la carretera.

—Tú eres el copiloto. ¿No deberías estar buscando qué carretera debemos tomar?

—Tenemos que ir por la autopista noventa y tres hasta la presa de Hoover.

—¿Pasaremos por la presa de Hoover?

—Sí —replicó, tirando el vestido que llevaba sobre el asiento trasero. Luego, miró entre las cajas de zapatos hasta encontrar los que le que daban bien—. Siempre he querido ir allí y ya que vamos a pasar cerca...

—¿Se pasa por allí para ir a México?

Edward ya sabía cuál era la respuesta a esa pregunta. No debería haber confiado en Isabella para decidir la ruta. Tenía que haberlo hecho él. Debería haber memorizado el número de las diferentes carreteras y luego haberle confiscado el mapa antes de arrancar el coche.

—Será muy educativo. La presa de Hoover es una maravilla de la ingeniería.

Edward soltó una maldición. Isabella era así, siempre dispuesta a dejarse arrastrar por alguna estupidez.

—¡No me importa! Vamos por una carretera estrecha que pronto se internará entre las mon tañas con un coche al que no le han arreglado los frenos hace diez años y encima me dices que no vamos hacia México...

—¿Sabías que el punto más alto de la presa de Hoover está a setecientos veintiséis pies so bre el nivel del río?

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Lo he leído en una señal que hemos pasa do hace poco.

Edward agarró el mapa que Isabella llevaba en el regazo y se lo colocó sobre el volante.

—No te tenía que haber dejado de copiloto —protestó—. ¿Dónde iremos después? ¿Al monte Rushmore? Con tu habilidad para diseñar rutas, estoy seguro de que también está de camino a México.

Isabella suspiró y se desperezó en el asiento.

—¿Por qué eres tan aguafiestas? Seguro que es muy interesante. Y seguramente podremos ir al baño, porque te aseguro que yo necesito ir ahora mismo. Además, quizá podamos beber algo e, incluso, comer allí.

Edward arrugó el mapa y lo tiró a los pies de ella.

—Isabella, sólo llevamos una hora en el coche. Si seguimos a este ritmo, llegaremos a México en navidades.

Ella recogió el mapa y lo recompuso lo me jor que pudo.

—No veo por qué no podemos hacer que este viaje sea agradable... y educativo.

Él respiró hondo y luego soltó el aire lentamente.

—Vamos a México sólo para divorciarnos. Vamos para reparar el terrible error que cometimos.

—Muy bien, pues lo arreglaremos después de ver La presa de Hoover. Tú sólo tienes que seguir recto. Esta carretera lleva a la cima. Des pués de echar un vistazo, daremos la vuelta y pondremos dirección otra vez a México para obtener tu estúpido divorcio —Bella cruzó los brazos y se puso a mirar el paisaje.

Se quedaron en silencio. Edward pensó que era imposible disgustarse con Isabella. Cada vez le gustaba más su gran personalidad y su modo entusiasta de entender la vida. Y luego estaba lo excitante que era observar su bonito cuerpo.

En otras circunstancias, le habría parecido una mujer irresistible, pero estaba comprometido con Ángela, que le estaría esperando en Chicago. Y su familia nunca aceptaría a alguien como Isabella Swan.

Se giró hacia ella y sonrió. Era una mujer impresionante. De noche, resultaba una mujer seductora y exótica, pero, de día, poseía una belleza más pura con su piel de marfil y su pelo negro. Se fijó en cómo Isabella se apartaba un mechón de pelo de detrás de la oreja. En ese momento vio el brillo del anillo que llevaba y recordó, una vez más, que estaba casado con ella.

Hacía menos de veinticuatro horas, estaba preparándose para anunciar su compromiso con Ángela Weber. Lo había planeado todo cuidadosamente... hasta que tomó el primer sorbo de champán.

¿Sería toda la culpa del champán? Si de verdad quisiera a Ángela, nada habría podido apartarlo de ella. Quizá sólo estuviera buscando una excusa para escapar de allí cuando sucedió lo de Isabella y el ascensor. Quizá se había dado cuenta de lo que le esperaba el resto de su vida si seguía adelante con su compromiso.

Ángela Weber era una mujer maravillosa, pero no había ninguna pasión entre ellos. No tenían una relación en la que saltaran chispas. Así que debía haber querido conocer por una vez el lado más peligroso de la vida, pero no esperaba encontrarse casado a la mañana siguiente con Isabella Swan.

Aunque entre ellos sí que saltaban chispas. Y su relación podía estallar en cualquier momento.

O mejor, podía estallar de nuevo, por lo que le había dicho Isabella. Edward frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de que había hecho el amor con ella? Recordaba fragmentos de la noche. Sabía que habían llegado a ese hotel y que él se había quitado la chaqueta, pero luego ya no se acordaba de nada más.

Mientras seguía conduciendo trató de con centrarse para tratar de recordar cómo había sido, pero no pudo conseguirlo. Todas las imágenes que le venían a la cabeza no tenían ninguna base en la realidad. Se imaginó el tacto de su cabello, que sería como seda entre sus dedos. Su boca sabría a miel y su piel olería a rosas. Y cuando él tocara sus suaves senos, ella gemiría de placer.

Respiró hondo para tratar de calmar su deseo. Estaba seguro de que Isabella era una mujer que no debía de tener ninguna inhibición en la cama. Un hombre podría perderse en la pura lujuria con ella. Edward pensó que eclipsaría al resto de las mujeres con las que él había estado.

—Y entonces, ¿por qué no puedo acordarme? —murmuró.

—¿Qué?

Edward parpadeó. Luego, se giró hacia Isabella que estaba mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Nada. Sólo estaba pensando en voz alta.

Poco después, pudieron ver la presa, que era impresionante. Por un lado, el río Colorado formaba un embalse y, por el otro, no había nada, salvo una caída de varios cientos de pies hasta la parte en la que antiguamente el río había se guido su curso.

Edward tuvo que admitir que era una vista impresionante. Se la habría perdido de no ser por Isabella.

—Mira esa gente —dijo ella, señalando a través del cristal—. ¿Qué llevan en la cabeza?

Edward observó a los turistas que había en el camino que llevaba a la presa.

—No sé, pero todos parecen llevar el mismo sombrero. Seguramente podrás comprarte uno en la tienda de regalos, si te gusta.

—No es un sombrero —Isabella frunció el ceño—. Parece como una pirámide cubierta de papel de estaño. ¿Por qué llevarán eso?

La respuesta se la dio un cartel que había en la verja de entrada.

—«Bienvenidos, extraterrestres» —leyó él—. Creo que esa gente son alienígenas.

—No. Más bien son ellos los que están esperando a que lleguen los alienígenas —replicó ella, echándose a reír—. ¡Oh, qué emocionante! Me acuerdo que leí que mucha gente pensaba que los extraterrestres invadirían la Tierra con la llegada del nuevo milenio.

Edward la miró con escepticismo.

—Ya debería haberme imaginado que tú cree rías en esas majaderías.

—Definitivamente, eres un aguafiestas.

Edward soltó una maldición mientras se dirigía al aparcamiento. Ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia cuando, de pronto, encontró un sitio. Apagó el motor y se giró hacia Isabella.

—Será mejor que firmemos una tregua a partir de ahora mismo si queremos pasar los próxi mos días juntos sin matarnos el uno al otro.

Isabella le echó una mirada letal y luego salió del coche. Él no la siguió. No le importaba si ella decidía ponerse a dar saltos al borde de la presa. Pero al momento siguiente, se dio cuenta de que no se fiaba de todos aquellos locos con sus sombreros de papel de estaño en la cabeza. Así que salió del coche y la alcanzó en la carrera.

—Déjame sola. Quiero echar un vistazo a la presa.

Él la agarró la mano, pero ella se soltó y siguió su camino. Edward volvió a maldecir.

—No hay quien te aguante. ¿Todavía estás molesta por que no te haya dejado llevar el coche?

—No es por eso por lo que te odio.

—Bueno, pues cuéntame entonces a qué se debe tu ira. Dímelo, Isabella, porque no tengo ni idea de lo quieres de mí.

La siguió por el camino que llevaba hasta el borde de la presa. Cuando llegaron, Isabella se inclinó para ver la pared por la que antiguamente bajaba el río. Edward sintió vértigo y deseó sujetarla para mantenerla a salvo.

Isabella se abrazó al sentir el aire fresco.

—Estás temblando —murmuró Edward, quitándose su chaqueta y poniéndosela sobre los hombros. Luego, la giró hacia él, pero ella apartó la mirada. El le levantó la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

Por un momento, sintió la tentación de besarla, pero finalmente se controló. No se iba a dejar llevar por la atracción física.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Nada —contestó ella.

—Isabella, tenemos un largo viaje por delante. Calculo que nos quedan más de cuatrocientas millas, así que deberíamos hacer las paces.

Ella se echó hacia atrás y se mordió el labio.

—Es que a veces me sacas de quicio.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por la ropa? ¿O fue por lo de los extraterrestres?

—Por nada de eso. ¡Es por el hecho de que estés tan ansioso de divorciarte de mí! Estás de seando llegar a México. ¿Es que te resulto tan aborrecible?

Edward dejó caer la mandíbula.

—¿Y es por eso por lo que estás enfadada?

—¿Qué mujer no lo estaría? Ya sé que nuestra boda ha sido algo extraña, ya sé que estabas bebido, pero me pediste que me casara contigo y yo acepté. Así que soy tu mujer y deberías ser un poco más amable conmigo.

Edward respiró hondo y trató de ponerse en su lugar. La verdad era que no estaba siendo muy amable con ella, pero Isabella tampoco había dado muestras de tenerle ningún aprecio. Así que pensaba que ella estaría tan deseosa de divorciarse como él.

—Está bien, lo siento. Sé que he sido muy brusco contigo.

—Tienes motivos para serlo.

En ese momento, Edward no supo qué fue lo que exactamente se apoderó de él, pero no pudo evitar la tentación de besarla. Fue un beso educado al principio, pero como ella no lo detuvo, él tampoco lo hizo. Presionando los labios de Isabella con su lengua, consiguió que abrie ra la boca.

* * *

**Yo aquí de nuevo :) a subirles el nuevo Capítulo, espero les guste.**

**Gracias a:_ anapatts, Shirrp, Lyrablacknni, evecullen94, ErandiLina, michelle de cullen, Lulu, madeky, Naemii, BarbyBells_. Por tomarse la molestia de dejar un comentario me encanta que les guste ;) también a aquellas personitas que la leen. De verdad gracias :D**

**Y bien esto se pone interesante, ¿Qué pasara con ellos después de este beso? **

**Ara XO**


	6. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V**

* * *

Al sentir su sabor, casi perdió el sentido. Edward la sujetó por la cintura y la apretó contra él. Todo a su alrededor desapareció. Metió las manos por debajo del vestido de ella y pudo sentir la suavidad de sus senos.

Ella gimió suavemente y el sonido lo devolvió a la realidad. Apartó sus manos de ella. También dejó de besarla. Sabía que, en caso contrario, no podría contenerse y estaban en medio de una multitud de turistas con sombreros de papel de estaño.

Bella se aclaró la garganta y después lo miró con una sonrisa de preocupación en sus labios.

—Increíble —murmuró ella.

—Sí, ha sido estupendo.

Ella se sonrojó y se dio la vuelta.

—Me refería a la presa.

—Oh, claro, la presa —repitió él, encogiéndose de hombros.

A él esa presa le daba exactamente igual. Lo único que deseaba era seguir besándola, pero allí no podía.

—Tengo frío —dijo ella—. Voy a volver al coche por mi jersey. ¿Me dejas las llaves?

Edward se las dio.

—¿Te acuerdas de que hemos firmado una tregua?

Ella le tendió la chaqueta.

—No voy a robar el coche y a marcharme sin ti, si es eso lo que temes.

—No me refería a eso.

Isabella soltó un suspiro.

—Muy bien. Seguimos con la tregua. Al menos, hasta que vuelvas a decirme alguna grosería.

—Intentaré controlar mi lengua —dijo él con una sonrisa.

—Volveré en unos minutos —Isabella se alejó hacia el aparcamiento. Edward la observó hasta que desapareció entre la multitud. Pensaba que conocía a Isabella Swan, pero acababa de darse cuenta de que, bajo su fachada de mujer dura, latía una mujer sensible.

Él la había herido. Se había casado con ella y a la mañana siguiente había decidido divorciarse. Hasta la mujer más fría se habría sentido herida por ello. Y Edward sabía que el corazón de Isabella no era tan frío como ella quería aparentar.

Tendría que mostrarse más comprensivo con ella. Tenía que recordar que tenía sentimientos.

Pero no quería ni pensar que ella pudiera sentir por él la misma atracción que él estaba empezando a sentir por ella. Porque Edward sabía que, si se enamoraba de ella, podría controlar sus sentimientos y volver a su antigua vida, pero no estaba seguro de que Isabella pudiera hacer lo mismo.

Así que tendría que asegurarse de que ella no se enamorara de él.

Isabella se sentó con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y sujetándose la barbilla con la mano. Llevaba escondida en el baño cerca de un cuarto de hora, pensando en lo que estaba ocurriendo entre Edward Cullen y ella.

¡La había besado! Y había sido un beso increíble. Isabella se llevó los dedos a la boca y suspiró.

Ese hombre la volvía loca. Hacía que su sangre corriera a toda velocidad por sus venas y que su corazón se desbocara. No quería enamorarse de él, pero estaba empezando a perder el control de sí misma. En un momento, lo odiaba, y al siguiente, deseaba caer en sus brazos.

Quizá no debería haber firmado esa tregua. Le resultaba mucho más fácil odiar a Edward Cullen cuando se comportaba como un canalla. Calculó mentalmente cuánto tardarían en llegar a Tijuana. Si hacían una media de cincuenta millas por hora, tardarían ocho horas en llegar.

Pero eran más de las tres, así que tendrían que parar en un motel a pasar la noche. Y sólo tenían dinero para una habitación. Isabella tragó saliva mientras se ponía el jersey de cache mira que él le había comprado.

Suspiró al sentir el tacto del jersey. No estaba acostumbrada a llevar ropa cara, aunque tenía que reconocer que ese jersey valía su precio. Le sentaba estupendamente y se veía muy guapa con ella. Seguramente así debía parecerse al tipo de mujer que le gustaba a Edward Cullen.

—¡No sigas! —se regañó—. ¿A ti que te importa lo que Edward Cullen pueda opinar?

Con una maldición, Isabella salió del baño. Tenía que dejar de pensar en él de ese modo. Edward Cullen era exactamente el tipo de hombre con el que su madre quería que se casara, y eso era razón más que suficiente para que ella se alejara, de él.

Mientras regresaba adonde había dejado a Edward, se fijó en una anciana que estaba al lado de la carretera con un cartel en las manos y un sombrero de papel de estaño en la cabeza. Llevaba una camiseta en la que se podía leer: «Nacida para jugar al bingo». Según el cartel que sostenía, la mujer quería ir a San Diego, e Isabella pensó que había encontrado la solución a todos sus problemas.

—Una carabina —murmuró—. Eso es exactamente lo que necesitamos.

Se acercó a la mujer y señaló el letrero.

—¿Quiere usted ir a San Diego?

La anciana sonrió.

—¿Vas en esa dirección?

Isabella asintió.

—Mi compañero... quiero decir, mi esposo y yo nos dirigimos a Tijuana. Creo que no está muy de lejos de San Diego, ¿no?

—Así es. Para ir a Tijuana tendréis que pasar por San Diego.

—¿Cómo se llama usted?

—Omega Seven —contestó la anciana—, pero puedes llamarme Edith. Estuve esperando a la nave nodriza, pero parece que ha habido alguna confusión. Se suponía que tenía que lle gar anoche, justo a las doce.

—¿La nave nodriza?

—Sí. Yo quería volver a casa después de haber pasado treinta años en este planeta.

Bella le sonrió con indulgencia mientras pensaba que la mujer estaba completamente chiflada.

—O sea, ¿que usted es una alienígena?

—Prefiero la palabra «extraterrestre» o «forma de vida no humana», aunque vivo en un cuerpo de ser humano.

—¿Y vives en San Diego? —preguntó tuteándola.

La mujer asintió.

—Trabajaba en Correos. Muchos de nosotros trabajamos para el gobierno. Es parte de la es trategia de asimilación. Se suponía que yo sólo iba a estar aquí diez años, pero mi misión era demasiado importante.

—¿Clasificar el correo?

Edith se acercó un poco.

—Podía leer todas las cartas —dijo en un susurro—. Tengo rayos X en los ojos y una me moria fotográfica. Así que lo sé todo sobre la gente del distrito postal 92101.

—Bueno, eso está muy bien —le dijo Bella, dándole una palmadita en el hombro. Estaba claro que Edith era completamente inofensiva—. Estoy impaciente por que conozcas a mi marido. Va a quedarse fascinado contigo.

—¿Tú marido es un extraterrestre?

Bella agarró a Edith por el codo y la con dujo hasta donde estaba Edward.

—No estoy muy segura, todo lo que sé de él es que gana mucho dinero.

Edith la miró algo extrañada.

—¿Estás casada con él y no sabes exactamente a qué se dedica?

—Es que sólo llevamos casados un día —explicó Bella.

—¡Entonces estáis de luna de miel! ¡Qué romántico!

—No tan romántico. La luna de miel sólo duró cinco minutos. Ahora nos dirigimos a Tijuana para divorciarnos.

Edith sacudió la cabeza.

—¡Oh, qué pena! Mi marido, Floyd, y yo lle vamos casados cerca de cuarenta años. El matrimonio es una cosa muy difícil. Especialmente cuando se mezclan dos especies distintas.

—¿Él no es un alienígena?

Ella bajó la voz.

—No, cariño, pero los dos nos hemos esforzado siempre para que nuestro matrimonio funcionara.

Estoy segura de que si tu marido y tú os lo proponéis todavía podéis salvar el vuestro.

—Yo no lo creo. Y quizá fuera mejor que no se lo mencionaras a Edward. Nos alegrará llevarte a San Diego, pero luego continuaremos nuestro viaje a Tijuana para divorciarnos. Está decidido. Edith suspiró.

—Está bien, si insistes... Pero sigo pensando que cometéis un error.

Cuando llegaron arriba, Edward seguía esperando. Al ver a Edith, frunció el ceño.

—Parece algo alterado —comentó Edith—. ¿Estás segura de que se encuentra bien?

—Es su estado habitual —le explicó Isabella. Cuando llegaron a su altura, ella se obligó a sonreírle—. Éste es mi marido, Edward Cullen. Te presento a Omega Seven. Resulta que va a San Diego y me preguntó si la podíamos llevar con nosotros.

Edward miró a Isabella con incredulidad. Luego, la agarró del brazo.

—Encantado de conocerla, señorita... Seven, ¿nos perdona un momento? Necesito hablar con mi mujer.

—Volveré en seguida —le dijo Isabella a Edith.

Edward la agarró por el codo y la arrastró hasta el camino que llevaba al borde de la presa. Cuando estuvieron suficientemente lejos para que la mujer no pudiera oírlos, se giró y la miró muy enfadado.

—¿Qué demonios pretendes? No vamos a llevar a esa mujer a San Diego.

—¿Por qué? Si está de camino...

—Pero no la conocemos de nada y lleva una de esas pirámides en la cabeza. No voy a llevar a una loca en mi coche. ¿Es que no lees los pe riódicos, Isabella?

—Edith no podría hacerle daño ni a una mosca. Es una anciana encantadora.

—¡Me niego a que venga con nosotros!

—¿Qué?

—Digo que me niego a que nos acompañe. No dejaré que un desconocido se suba en mi coche.

—¿Que te niegas? —Isabella apretó los dientes y se acercó a él con los puños cerrados—. Tú no tienes derecho a decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

—Sí que tengo derecho. Eres mi mujer, Isabella, y por tanto, recae sobre mí la responsabilidad de cuidarte. No permitiré que esa mujer se suba a nuestro coche y no hay más que hablar —Edward se dio la vuelta y se encaminó al aparcamiento.

—Si ella no viene con nosotros, yo me que daré aquí —dijo Isabella—. Y sin mí, no podrás obtener el divorcio.

Él se detuvo.

—Eso es chantaje.

Luego, soltó una maldición. Finalmente, regresó y las acompañó a las dos hasta el coche. Al llegar, ayudó a subir a Edith y luego obligó a Isabella a sentarse al volante.

—Yo seré quien decida el camino a partir de ahora.

Isabella sonrió para sí mientras ponía el coche en marcha. Quizá todas sus peleas hubieran servido al fin para algo. Por primera vez desde que habían abandonado Chicago, tenía a Edward Cullen donde deseaba. Lo tenía en sus manos.

—¿Edward? —Isabella lo sacudió. Edward se había quedado dormido unas cuantas millas atrás con el mapa sobre el regazo. No había querido despertarlo y había seguido conduciendo sin que hubiera ninguna novedad durante unas dos horas por la autopista 95. Pero cuando Edith sacó la pistola, Isabella pensó que sería mejor que lo supiera.

—¡Edward, despierta!

Edward parpadeó y luego se incorporó en su asiento mientras bostezaba.

—¿Qué pasa?

Isabella miró por el espejo retrovisor y forzó una sonrisa.

—No pasa nada. Es sólo que Edith quiere que cambiemos nuestro itinerario. Quiere que la llevemos a Roswell.

Edward se frotó los ojos.

—¿A Roswell? ¿Está eso de camino a Tijuana? —preguntó con voz somnolienta.

Isabella se encogió de hombros.

—No, está en Nuevo México. Pero no creo que debamos negarnos.

Edward frunció el ceño y se giró para encontrarse con que Edith lo estaba apuntando con una pistola. Después de parpadear, se echó a reír.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Una pistola extraterrestre?

—No, es una pistola de verdad —dijo Bella, agarrándolo por un brazo y obligándolo a que se diera la vuelta—. Limítate a estar callado y a hacer lo que diga.

Edward soltó un suspiro de incredulidad. Bella se volvió hacia él, recordando demasiado bien su rechazo a subir a una desconocida al coche. ¿Por qué no le habría hecho caso? Era todo por su culpa y, si los mataba y los dejaba tirados en mitad del desierto, nunca se lo podría perdonar.

—Lo... lo siento —susurró—. Creo que me he vuelto a equivocar

* * *

**Hey vuelvo aquí, con una Isabella terca. Ya quisiera yo encontrármelos para que me llevaran a San Diego este 12 de julio uu'**

**Gracias chicas por sus reviews los amo de verdad me gusta saber que les está gustando y me encanta que me digan que piensan de la historia... bueno chicas saludos y disfruten su día... Por cierto, alguien sabe de ¿algún piercing de Kristen?**

**_Lulu (Luisinha_) ¡Oh si! lo mismo pensé cuando leí esta historia, aunque ame el personaje de Isabella, es una chica tan introvertida, y él parece tan frío... de verdad una pareja dispareja.**

**_ErandiLina:_ Habrá que esperar mas para las cosas subiditas de tono uu' y aunque esta historia no esta llena de Lemmons, tiene un poquito de llama jojo pero falta a que estos dos se den cuenta.**

_**XO Ara**_


	7. Capítulo VI

**Y he vuelto después de tanto tiempo uu' ¿Cómo es que están chicas? Yo consternada por lo hechos Robsten.. pero esperando, solamente esperando...**

* * *

Edward puso una mano sobre su muslo y ella se estremeció. No quería morir. No en ese momento y en ese lugar. Todavía había cosas que quería hacer en la vida, aunque en ese momento no se le ocurriera ninguna que no fuera seguir estando al lado de Edward durante algo más de tiempo.

—No te preocupes —murmuró él con voz tranquila—. No permitiré que te ocurra nada malo.

Edith se echó hacia delante con una ancha sonrisa en los labios.

—Cuando me reúna con la nave nodriza, ellos me darán un arma con la que les dispararé. Vuestros átomos quedarán dispersos por todo el coche.

—Usted no va a desintegrar a nadie —dijo Edward con voz amistosa. Luego, bajó el tono de voz—. Isabella, para el coche.

—No. Edith quiere que la llevemos a Roswell. Esta carretera conecta con la autopista de Nuevo México.

Edith hizo un gesto con el arma.

—Todo el mundo creía que aterrizarían en la presa de Hoover. Los generadores eléctricos parecían preparados para nuestra nave. Pero yo debería haberme dado cuenta de que aterrizarían en Nuevo México, aunque también podrían hacerlo en el área cincuenta y uno, al norte de Las Vegas.

—Isabella, para ahora mismo.

Aunque fue casi un susurro, la voz de Edward sonó de un modo autoritario y ella obedeció. Cuando el coche se detuvo en la carretera polvorienta, Edward tomó su mano y la besó. Luego, alzó los ojos y la miró fijamente para que obedeciera una vez más.

—Edith, vamos a dejar aquí a Isabella. Yo conduciré hasta Roswell, ¿de acuerdo?

—No me importa quién conduzca, hijo siempre que llegue antes de que la nave espacial despegue.

Isabella hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, pero Edward apretó su mano.

—Vendrá otro coche enseguida. No te preocupes, no te pasará nada —sacó la cartera de su bolsillo —. Toma dinero y ve a casa. Te veré en Chicago.

—No quiero que te vayas sin mí —suplicó Isabella.

No quería que él pusiera su vida en peligro para protegerla a ella. Después de todo, era su marido y habían prometido cuidarse el uno al otro, en lo bueno y en lo malo.

—Me voy a quedar contigo.

—No hace falta, no me pasará nada —insistió Edward—. Edith y yo iremos a Roswell y luego regresaré a Chicago. Te lo prometo. Y ahora, haz lo que te digo.

—No, no iré —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos— . Iremos juntos o no iremos ninguno de los dos.

—Maldita sea, Isabella, por una vez en la vida haz lo que te dicen. Estoy tratando de protegerte y tú lo conviertes en un ataque a tu independencia.

—Ya te he dicho antes que no me gusta que me den órdenes y yo...

—¡Basta! —gritó Edith. Dirigió el revólver a Bella y después a Edward—. Dadme la cartera.

Bella se la tiró asustada. La anciana contó cuidadosamente el dinero y lo metió en la suya. Luego, le devolvió la cartera vacía a Edward.

—Y ahora, salid los dos del coche. Ya estoy harta de vuestras peleas.

Isabella cerró los ojos y rezó una plegaria en silencio. ¿Por qué no se habría quedado callada? No era muy inteligente hacer enfurecer a una persona que llevaba un revólver en la mano... Salió del coche y vio cómo Edward también salía. Después, se alejaron despacio.

—¿Crees que nos va a disparar? —preguntó Isabella, agarrada al brazo de Edward.

Éste la obligó a ponerse detrás de él para protegerla del arma de Edith.

—Si nos dispara, quiero que eches a correr. Es mayor y no nos podrá alcanzar. Corre todo lo que puedas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Yo no...

Isabella no necesitaba ver su cara para saber que su paciencia estaba llegando al límite.

—Isabella, no quiero que discutas. Sólo haz lo que te digo.

Ella soltó un suspiro y miró por encima del hombro de Edward. Edith salió del asiento trasero y se agachó para agarrar las bolsas con la ropa de Isabella y la maleta nueva de Edward. Finalmente, las colocó en la carretera.

—No dejaría nuestras cosas si planea matarnos, ¿no crees?

—No me pidas que adivine lo que va a hacer esa loca.

—No es una loca. Lo que pasa es que está desesperada porque tiene que subirse a la nave nodriza.

—Cuando obtengas el título para practicar la psiquiatría, dímelo. Me iré a vivir a Greenland.

Cuando Edith terminó de sacar todo del coche, dejó el revólver sobre la maleta de Edward. Después, hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y se metió de nuevo en el coche.

—Gracias por el viaje. Los terrícolas sois muy generosos.

Segundos después, todo lo que quedaba de Omega Seven, alias Edith, junto con el coche al quilado y el dinero del divorcio no era más que una nube de polvo.

Ambos se quedaron mirando en silencio el coche mientras éste desaparecía en el horizonte. Isabella pensó que Edward estaría muy enfadado con ella, pero éste sólo soltó un suspiro y la tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

—Espero que no llenaras el depósito.

Isabella lo miró de reojo. Luego, se echó a reír a carcajadas. El ataque de histeria estaba dando a su fin cuando Edward soltó su mano y caminó hacia las bolsas que había en la carretera.

Tomó el revólver y, con una maldición, lo tiró hacia el desierto. Fue a parar a un grupo de hierbajos.

—Era de plástico —gritó—. Era un juguete.

A Isabella le entró de nuevo la risa. Se sentó y enterró la cara entre las manos, tratando de detener las lágrimas que le corrían por la cara. Cuando se calmó, miró a Edward, que se había acercado a ella.

—Esto no tiene gracia.

—Claro que sí. Mira cómo estamos —replicó con la voz todavía temblorosa a causa de la risa—. Los dos somos de Chicago, así que se su pone que debemos ser personas de mundo, y resulta que hemos dejado que una anciana nos robe el coche con una pistola de juguete. Creo que es bastante gracioso.

Edward la tomó de las manos para que se levantara.

—Será más gracioso cuando anochezca y esto se llene de serpientes y coyotes.

—Las serpientes y los coyotes no serán nada comparados con la vieja Edith y su pistola.

—Vamos. Hay una ciudad a siete kilómetros. Vi un cartel justo antes de que salieras de la autopista. Aunque no pase ningún coche, podremos llegar caminando antes de que se ponga el sol. Recogieron sus cosas y se pusieron a andar a buen paso por el estrecho sendero asfaltado. La verdad era que Isabella estaba muy contenta de haber salido del coche. Aquel paisaje, aun que ligeramente desolado, poseía una belleza salvaje e inquietante. En la distancia, a ambos lados de la carretera, se veían montañas. Y, aun que sabía que el desierto estaba lleno de anima les salvajes, no tenía ningún miedo. No con Edward a su lado.

—Quiero darte las gracias por querer protegerme —declaró ella después de haber camina do un rato—. Nunca nadie había hecho nada así por mí.

—¿Me estás diciendo que es la primera vez que tú y el hombre con el que te acabas de casar en Las Vegas han sido abandonados en me dio del desierto por una mujer con una pirámide en la cabeza?

—Estoy segura de que ha sido la primera vez —hizo una pausa. Edward siguió caminando hasta que él también se detuvo—. ¿Cómo es que no estás harto de mí? Todo esto es por mi culpa. Yo fui la que quise llevar a Edith.

—Estaba muy enfadado contigo, pero sólo hasta que se marchó. Cuando desapareció, sólo sentí alivio. Estaba contento de que no te hubiera pasado nada... y a mí tampoco, quiero decir.

Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Bella. Se adelantó hacia él y lo tomó de la mano.

—No eres tan mal marido, aunque seas un poco mandón.

Edward la miró y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Y tú no eres tan mala esposa, a pesar de que nunca me haces caso.

—¿Vamos a discutir de nuevo?

—Firmamos una tregua. ¿No te acuerdas?

—Sí. ¿Y qué vamos a hacer para conseguir dinero?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Tenemos los doscientos dólares que gané al blackjack, el reloj, el anillo y mis tarjetas de crédito. Ya veremos cuando lleguemos a la ciudad.

Mientras Isabella caminaba al lado de Edward, pensó en todo lo que les había ocurrido en las últimas horas. Y cada vez que recordaba algún incidente, se veía obligada a reconocer que Edward Cullen era un buen marido. Siempre que había tenido que enfrentarse a un problema, se había mostrado tranquilo y seguro y lo primero en lo que había pensado había sido en protegerla.

Dio un suspiro y se volvió para mirar su perfil, dorado por la luz del crepúsculo. Sin ninguna duda, Edward Cullen era un buen partido.

—No vamos a robar ningún coche —dijo Edward, tirando del brazo de Isabella.

Estaban en California, en Skull Creek, en una gasolinera brillantemente iluminada, donde también tenían coches usados. La población era demasiado pequeña para que apareciera en el mapa. En realidad, sólo estaba formada por unos pocos edificios: un motel barato, una gasolinera, una tienda de ultramarinos y algunas casas de pésima construcción. El letrero de la entrada hablaba de doscientos habitantes y Edward sospechaba que todos estaban en el bar.

—No es tan difícil —dijo ella, señalando una fila de coches—. Todos están en venta, según el letrero que tienen en la ventanilla. Sólo vamos a tomar prestado uno y ya les enviaremos el dinero más adelante. No será un robo de verdad. Sólo lo tomaremos prestado durante un tiempo.

—No voy a dejar que robes un coche. No vamos a infringir la ley.

—Y entonces, ¿cómo vamos a conseguir un coche? —preguntó ella, apartándose un mechón de pelo polvoriento de los ojos—-. Nos quedan sólo doscientos dólares.

Edward miró el rostro de Isabella. Incluso cubierta de polvo y sudor, estaba increíblemente sexy.

—Tenemos todavía el reloj y el anillo.

—No hay un coche en este pueblo que valga lo que tu reloj o mi anillo. Y además, no he visto ninguna casa de empeños. Por no mencionar que quizá los necesitemos más adelante. ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta el divorcio en México?

—¿Y se puede saber dónde has aprendido a robar coches? —preguntó, cambiando de tema mientras la agarraba y la alejaba de allí.

—Me enseñó Tony Silva. Salíamos juntos en la escuela. Él era un delincuente juvenil. Mi ma dre lo odiaba, así que me negué a dejar de salir con él. También sé abrir puertas y saltar cerra duras si hace falta —se volvió y miró hacia el aparcamiento—. Venga, veamos lo que tienen. Soy buena con los Oldsmobile y los Pontiac. Los Chevrolet me dan problemas.

—¡No podemos robar un coche!

Bella dejó las bolsas en el suelo, levantan do una nube de polvo. Se puso las manos en la cintura y lo miró a los ojos.

—Mientras caminábamos hora y media por una carretera desierta, han pasado tres coches y dos camiones y ninguno nos ha parado, así que parece que tenemos que descartar el hacer auto-stop. Tampoco creo que por aquí pase ninguna compañía aérea y no nos queda casi dinero. ¿Qué propones tú?

—Va contra la ley —insistió.

—Lo devolveremos tan pronto como podamos.

—No. No dejaré que lo hagas.

—Bueno, pues tú puedes ir andando a Tijuana y yo iré en coche —declaró, acercándose a la primera línea de automóviles y abriendo uno. Bella miró hacia la carretera—. Será mejor que empieces ya, tienes un largo camino. Y no quiero que seas testigo del delito que voy a cometer.

La paciencia de Edward llegó a su límite. Se acercó a ella en dos zancadas, la agarró del brazo y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

—He cuidado de ti hasta la fecha y no quiero que acabes en prisión. Así que vamos a alquilar ahora mismo una habitación en el motel. Después, cenaremos algo y veremos qué pode mos hacer dentro de los márgenes de la ley.

Ella recogió sus pertenencias.

—No voy a cambiar mi anillo por un coche ruinoso —le aseguró al pasar a su lado hacia el motel, balanceando las bolsas contra las caderas.

—No es sólo tuyo. Ese anillo es de los dos.

—Intenta sacarlo de mi dedo.

Edward se apoyó sobre el techo del coche y sacudió la cabeza. La situación se le estaba empezando a escapar de las manos. ¡No quería estar casado con Isabella Swan y a cada momento pensaba en ella como su esposa! Y si no se equivocaba, ella estaba disfrutando también con ese matrimonio.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dio un gran suspiro. No había vuelto a acordarse de Ángela en lo que le pareció mucho tiempo. Su vida con Isabella era un torbellino. Cuando la miraba, era como mirar al sol. Tenía la capacidad de hacer que se olvidara del resto de las mujeres.

Cada vez parecía más difícil que fuera a casarse con Ángela. No la amaba y, lo aceptara ella o no, no tenía intención de contraer matrimonio si no había pasión de por medio. Por eso, una vez obtuviera el divorcio, volvería a Chicago y rompería con Ángela para seguir su propia vida.

Miró el reloj. Hacía menos de veinticuatro horas que habían salido del Cullen Center para meterse en todo ese lío. Había pensado que el nuevo milenio pondría orden en su vida, pero en lugar de eso se había visto envuelto por el caos más absoluto. Y en ese momento, estaba en mitad del desierto con una mujer que odiaba y deseaba al mismo tiempo.

Edward sacudió la cabeza. Aunque no quería admitirlo, se lo estaba pasando muy bien. Nunca se había jugado el dinero antes, nunca había ido a la presa de Hoover, nunca le habían apuntado con una pistola... Había tenido más experiencias en un solo día con Isabella Swan que en toda su vida. Quizá ella llevara razón, a lo mejor tenía que relajarse y disfrutar del viaje, aunque fuera en un coche robado.

Caminó lentamente en dirección al motel. El cielo tenía un tinte violeta profundo y el sol ya se había puesto. Las primeras estrellas habían aparecido. El aire era limpio y fresco y, en la distancia, se oyó el aullido de un coyote. No era un mal lugar para pasar el primer día del nuevo milenio, musitó. Y para ser sincero, en aquel lugar apartado de todo y olvidado de Dios, no se le ocurría mejor compañía que la de Isabella.

Cuando llegó al motel, Isabella estaba sentada en un banco que había al lado de recepción. Había sacado una cerveza de una máquina y se la estaba tomando tranquilamente.

—He pedido una habitación.

—¿Sólo una?

—Sólo podemos pagar una. Además, estamos casados. Estoy seguro de que podemos dormir juntos sin que pase nada. Tengo el presentimiento de que nuestra relación ha perdido toda la magia que tenía.

—O no tienes muy buena opinión del matrimonio o no tienes buena opinión de mí.

—La habitación cuesta veintinueve dólares, con lo cual nos quedan ciento setenta y un dólares todavía. Podemos gastar otros veintinueve en la cena. El encargado me ha dicho que al otro lado de la carretera hay una hamburguesería estupenda.

Edward agarró las bolsas de Isabella. —Eso suena bien —dijo, siguiéndola hasta la habitación número siete. Luego, esperó a que ella abriera la puerta.

Desde luego, no se parecía a la suite de Las Vegas. Una cama doble con una hendidura en el centro dominaba la pequeña habitación. Una mesa de fórmica y dos sillas de vinilo al lado de la ventana completaban el mobiliario. Había al gunos cuadros en las paredes y, al entrar, vio también una televisión pegada a la pared.

De repente, se olvidó del hambre que tenía. Lo único que quería era tumbarse en la cama y dormir. Pero Edward sabía que no dormiría mu cho con Isabella en la misma habitación. Aun que no durmieran en la misma cama, no podría evitar contemplarla mientras trataba de calmar el deseo que sentía cada vez que estaba cerca de ella. Con un suspiro, tiró las bolsas sobre la cama.

—Así que esto cuesta veintinueve dólares...

Isabella sonrió.

—Bueno, ahora eres pobre. Mira, la cama vibra. ¿Tienes una moneda?

—Creí que no podíamos gastar nada.

—Anda, vamos a probar.

Edward sacó una moneda del bolsillo y se la tiró. Ella la metió en la máquina que había al lado de la cama y esperó sobre el colchón duro, estirándose delante de él, tentándolo.

La mirada de Edward se deslizó por su cuerpo. Empezó por sus pies, calzados con las sandalias que él había comprado para ella y continuó por sus piernas delgadas hasta la curva suave de las caderas. Edward apretó los puños al recordar la delgada cintura de ella entre sus manos.

La cama empezó a vibrar e Isabella se echó a reír. Extendió los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo. El ruido que acompañaba la vibración era suficiente para estropear cualquier esfuerzo por relajarse.

—Vamos —dijo ella—. Pruébalo. Es real mente... estimulante.

Sin demasiadas ganas, Edward se sentó en el otro lado de la cama. Ella tiró de su brazo para que se pusiera a su lado. Estuvieron un buen rato tumbados el uno al lado del otro, mirando al techo con las manos entrelazadas. Edward no sabía en qué estaría pensando Isabella, pero él no podía quitarse de la cabeza la última vez que habían dormido juntos.

Evidentemente, ella había querido hacer el amor con él aquella noche. Entonces, ¿qué les impedía disfrutar de los mismos placeres en esa cama? Si se giraba y la besaba, ¿respondería ella? ¿O provocaría una de sus peleas acostumbradas?

Edward se giró y se incorporó sobre el codo. Luego, se quedó mirando el bello rostro de Isabella. Ésta había cerrado los ojos y sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa. Edward deseó saborear de nuevo aquella boca, quedarse en ella más tiempo que la última vez para ver dónde les llevaba un beso perfecto. Despacio, se acercó y se de tuvo a pocos centímetros de su boca.

Isabella abrió los ojos y encontró su mirada. Se miraron un segundo y ninguno de los dos hizo intención de dar el primer paso. Él sintió el aliento de ella en los labios y escuchó su gemido dulce.

—Esta cama es muy... relajante —murmuró ella.

Edward cerró los ojos, dispuesto a besarla. En ese momento, la cama dejó de vibrar y la habitación se quedó en completo silencio, devolviéndolos a la realidad.

¡Tenía que dejar de besar a Isabella Swan! A pesar de que era su esposa, no podía haber ningún sentimiento romántico entre ellos. Iban a divorciarse cuanto antes en México y entonces se olvidaría de toda aquella historia sórdida. Besarla, acariciarla y fantasear sobre lo que podían compartir no les haría ningún bien.

* * *

** Como ya saben me encantan sus reviews vamos son muy pocos pienso que no les esta gustando uu' **

**Ara X**


	8. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII**

* * *

_—Esta cama es muy... relajante —murmuró ella._

_Edward cerró los ojos, dispuesto a besarla. En ese momento, la cama dejó de vibrar y la habitación se quedó en completo silencio, devolviéndolos a la realidad._

_¡Tenía que dejar de besar a Isabella Swan A pesar de que era su esposa, no podía haber ningún sentimiento romántico entre ellos. Iban a divorciarse cuanto antes en México y entonces se olvidaría de toda aquella historia sórdida. Besarla, acariciarla y fantasear sobre lo que podían compartir no les haría ningún bien._

—Lo... lo siento —dijo, apartándose—. No quería hacerlo... fue la cama.

—Ah. Quién hubiera pensado que íbamos a divertirnos tanto con una moneda —murmuró, mirándolo a la boca.

Ella deseó besarlo en ese momento. Edward lo pudo ver en sus ojos, en la manera en que sus labios temblaron ligeramente al hablar, en el modo en que contuvo el aliento. ¿Qué daño podía hacerles un breve beso? Después de todo, estaban casados. Los maridos besan a sus mujeres todo el tiempo, ¿no? Dio un suspiro, anticipando el sabor de la boca femenina.

Pero, entonces, Isabella gimió suavemente y se sentó. Se tocó el cabello y se alisó la falda.

—Tengo hambre. Podríamos ir a comer algo. En este pueblo, tiene que haber otras diversiones mejores que una cama que vibra.

Cuando ella se levantó, los ojos de Edward se quedaron fijos en su espalda. Se preguntó si llevaría las braguitas que él había comprado en Las Vegas. Aunque le había dicho que la dependienta las había elegido, la última palabra había sido suya. Estaba seguro de que el vestido ocultaba a una Isabella increíblemente sexy.

Tragó saliva. O quizá no llevara ropa interior. Esa posibilidad provocó en él un intenso deseo, que aceleró el latido de su corazón. Podía extender la mano, desabrocharle el vestido y luego perderse en su cuerpo...

—¿Vienes?

La pregunta de ella lo devolvió a la realidad y, por un instante, no estuvo seguro de lo que ella le acababa de preguntar.

—¿Qué?

Isabella fue hacia la puerta.

—A cenar. ¿Te vienes a cenar o piensas que darte tumbado en esa cama?

Edward se levantó y asintió.

—Claro, vamos a cenar. Nos sentará bien — replicó, dando un suspiro mientras contemplaba a Isabella salir de la habitación.

Antes de salir él, se detuvo y miró la habitación.

—Quizá tenía que haberle dejado que robara el coche —dijo para sí—. Por lo menos, así no correría el riesgo de pasar aquí la noche.

El festejo del nuevo milenio en el bar _Happy Jackrabbit_ estaba en pleno apogeo cuando Bella y Edward entraron. Tan pronto como Edward se fijó en la clientela, agarró a Isabella por la cintura. Notó que se ponía tensa, pero luego se relajó y se dejó guiar hacia las mesas.

Encontraron un sitio libre y lo ocuparon. Unos minutos después, una camarera vestida con una falda estrecha y una camiseta ceñida, dejó caer dos menús en la mesa. Aunque la mayoría de los hombres del lugar se fijaban en su escote, comparada con Isabella, no merecía demasiada atención.

—¿Están aquí por el concurso? —preguntó al tiempo que hacía un globo con el chicle.

—¿Concurso?

—Si participan, pueden cenar gratis.

—¿Los dos? —preguntó Isabella.

—No, sólo usted.

Isabella sonrió y dirigió una mirada de complicidad a Edward.

—Claro que participaré en el concurso. ¿Cuál es el premio?

—Dos mil dólares. Por lo del milenio, ya sabe.

Isabella se volvió hacia Edward con los ojos brillantes.

—¿Dos mil dólares? Sé que soy más inteligente que la mayoría de las personas que hay aquí y podemos comprar un coche con ese dinero.

—No es un concurso de inteligencia, cielo —dijo la camarera.

—¿Es un concurso para estúpidos? —preguntó Edward.

—Es un concurso de camisetas mojadas. Y ahora, ¿quieren algo de beber o no?

Edward miró a Isabella, que se rió de su ingenuidad. Luego, se volvió hacia la camarera y, a pesar de que jamás pedía alcohol, pidió una cerveza. Le parecía la bebida lógica para un lugar como aquél. Isabella pidió una gaseosa, además de la comida de ambos.

—Ninguna mujer que se haya casado conmigo va a participar en un concurso de camisetas mojadas —dijo, tratando de evitar la pelea antes de que ocurriera—. Y no se hable más.

Pero, aunque no quería hablar más de ello, no pudo evitar imaginar las posibilidades. El cuerpo de Isabella con una camiseta mojada y ligeramente transparente era una imagen bas tante sugerente. Y seguro que además era una gran bailarina, provocativa y sensual.

—¿Y por qué no? —preguntó ella, entornan do los ojos—. Es algo perfectamente legal. No es como robar un coche.

Edward se olvidó de las imágenes eróticas que tenía en la mente.

—Isabella, nada de lo que digas va a hacerme cambiar de opinión. Quizá haya podido defenderte de una anciana con una pistola falsa, pero mira a tu alrededor. La mayoría de estos hombres podrían partir una de estas mesas en dos de un puñetazo —Edward miró a la gente allí reunida.

—Es sólo un pequeño concurso. Iré con una camiseta puesta. ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿No crees que tengo unos pechos bonitos? —añadió, mirándose.

Edward tragó saliva. Esa pregunta la podía responder sin pensar. Había estado pensando en sus senos mucho en las últimas horas y pensaba que eran los pechos más perfectos que había visto en su vida.

—Creo que son muy bonitos —dijo.

—¿Lo suficientemente bonitos como para ganar dos mil dólares?

Lo estaba provocando de nuevo y lo estaba consiguiendo. ¡Maldita sea! Sí, probablemente podía ganar mucho dinero con ese cuerpo, pero no iba a decírselo.

—No vas a participar en ese concurso —repitió con una voz completamente tranquila.

—¿Sabes cómo me haces sentir?

La camarera les llevó las bebidas y Edward dio un trago a su cerveza. Luego, miró fijamente a Isabella.

—Sé exactamente cómo te sientes. Odias que te dé órdenes. Te sientes obligada a hacer justo lo contrario. Si te hubiera sugerido que participaras en el concurso, probablemente me habrías acusado de ser un cerdo —se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla—. Y no necesitamos el dinero, ya te lo he dicho. Nos quedan el reloj y el anillo.

—Puedo participar en el concurso si quiero.

Edward se inclinó hacia delante.

—Y también podrías haber robado el coche si hubieras querido. Algunas veces pienso que dices esas cosas sólo para ver cuál es mi reacción. ¿No es verdad?

Isabella bajó los ojos a su vaso y luego se le vantó.

—Cuando venga la camarera con la comida, pídele que me la envuelva. Me voy al motel. Se me ha pasado el hambre.

Edward vio cómo se dirigía hacia la puerta, evitando manos que trataron de agarrarla y haciendo caso omiso de los comentarios que provocaba a su paso. Edward se aseguró de que nadie la había seguido antes de volver a la mesa.

—Cada vez me gusta más este matrimonio —dijo para sí.

Al menos, ella empezaba a escucharle. Era su esposa y él no iba a aguantar sus tonterías. Por lo menos, durante los pocos días que estu vieran casados.

Edward dio otro trago de cerveza. ¡Caramba! Le encantaría ver a Isabella con una camiseta mojada. Pero si hubiera participado en ese concurso, todos los demás hombres del _Happy Jackrabbit_ habrían disfrutado también de ello y Edward la quería sólo para él. Había ciertas reglas en el matrimonio que había que respetar. Aunque Bella fuera a ser su esposa sólo por unos días, estaba decidido a atenerse a las reglas. ¡Maldita fuera! Tenía que haber una ley que prohibiera a una esposa lucirse medio desnuda frente a una multitud de hombres borrachos.

En su mente apareció otra vez la imagen de Isabella con la camiseta de algodón ciñendo sus senos y resaltando los pezones endurecidos y provocadores. Se acabó la cerveza y le pidió a la camarera que le llevara otra. En ese momento, la gente empezó a gritar y, al girarse, vio a un hombre enorme subido al escenario que había en el fondo de la sala.

—¡De acuerdo, muchachos! La diversión va a comenzar. Me llamo Leroy y soy el dueño de este bar, así que será mejor que os comportéis como es debido o me veré obligado a romperos la cabeza. Tenemos bebida en abundancia y un cubo de agua fría. ¡Nuestro concurso de la camiseta mojada del nuevo milenio va a comenzar!

La gente aplaudió. Edward se sentó en su silla. Normalmente, prefería los lugares con una clientela más refinada, donde los camareros no parecieran campeones de lucha libre y las camareras llevaran ropa de su talla.

Edward vio que la camarera dejaba un plato delante de él. Luego, señaló el asiento vacío de Isabella.

—¿Quiere que me lleve su plato a la cocina? Puedo decir que lo mantengan caliente hasta que vuelva.

—No está en el baño.

—No, me refiero a cuando acabe el concurso.

—Mi mujer ha vuelto al motel —explicó Edward.

—Pero si la acabo de ver en la parte de atrás del escenario... —aseguró la camarera.

—No puede ser, ella regresó al motel —insistió Edward—. Estará usted confundida. Envuélvame la comida y se la llevaré.

La camarera se encogió de hombros mientras se alejaba. Edward estuvo a punto de llamarla para que hiciera lo mismo con la suya. Quería asegurarse de que Isabella había vuelto a la habitación. Pero luego cambió de opinión y decidió comer allí. Isabella tenía un carácter muy fuerte, pero era suficientemente juiciosa como para no discutir sobre aquel tema. Participar en un concurso así era algo que Isabella Swan jamás haría.

—Sí, nuestro matrimonio cada vez funciona mejor —se aseguró Edward con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Isabella se subió al escenario junto con las otras nueve concursantes. Como había ido con vestido, le habían dado una camiseta que llevaba el logotipo del bar: una liebre sonriente con una jarra de cerveza en la pata. Además, llevaba las medias negras y los zapatos que Edward le había comprado en Las Vegas.

Lo cierto era que llevaba un atuendo más conservador que cuando estaba en la playa. Aunque la camiseta era ceñida, no era del todo transparente y las medias cubrían las partes más críticas de su cuerpo. Pero a ella no le preocupaba la ropa, sino la reacción de Edward.

Por eso lo hacía, ¿no? Sabía que no necesitaban el dinero... tenían el reloj y el anillo. Era una excusa para demostrarle que no permitiría que ningún hombre, ni siquiera su marido, le dijera lo que tenía que hacer. Y ésa era una manera perfecta de enseñárselo. Si ella quería ponerse delante de un grupo de borrachos y enseñar su cuerpo, estaba en su derecho de hacerlo.

Y además, estaba segura de que eso acabaría con la paciencia de Edward. Después de que la viera sobre el escenario, no querría volver a besarla ni hacer nada con ella. Tampoco la volvería a mirar del modo en que lo hacía a veces y, así, ella no sufriría aquellos sobresaltos. Isabella cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse.

Eso iba a funcionar. Las peleas no habían servido de nada. Tampoco el viaje a la presa ni el encuentro con Edith. Cada vez que se daba la vuelta, Edward Cullen se revelaba como un hombre al que podía amar con todo su corazón. Era un hombre cariñoso, leal y considerado.

¡Pero no podía amarlo! Eso no entraba en sus planes. Tan sólo veinticuatro horas antes, se en contraban atrapados en un ascensor. La suerte había querido que éste bajara al vestíbulo en vez de volver a la fiesta. Si las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera, ella estaría en su casa en esos momentos, curándose de la resaca del champán, en vez de llevando esa minúscula camiseta mientras esperaba a que la empaparan con un cubo de agua fría.

De pronto, Leroy anunció que iba a empezar el concurso y fue empapando a todas las muchachas que estaban delante de ella, que gritaron al sentir el impacto del agua fría. Cuando llegó donde ella estaba, Isabella se tapó la nariz y cerró los ojos.

No se esperaba que el agua estuviera tan fría y no pudo reprimir un gemido. Antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos, sintió que alguien la agarraba por la cintura y la levantaba en brazos. Ella se defendió de un modo instintivo, dándole un codazo en la mejilla a su secuestrador.

—¡Maldita sea, Isabella, debería haber sabi do que intentarías algo por el estilo!

* * *

**Y bueno aqui de nuevo! Jajajaj Isabella es un poquitín terca y debo aceptarlo divertidisima :D**  
**Gracias por el apoyo por los reviews. Hagamos algo, hay 33 en cuanto llegue a los 40 actualizo. **  
**Gracias a aquellas personas que así lo hacen de verdad mil gracias.**

**Sigo Esperando (ROBSTEN) uu'**

_AraX_


	9. Capítulo VIII

**_Capítulo VIII_**

* * *

_No se esperaba que el agua estuviera tan fría y no pudo reprimir un gemido. Antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos, sintió que alguien la agarraba por la cintura y la levantaba en "brazos. Ella se defendió de un modo instintivo, dándole un codazo en la mejilla a su secuestrador._

_—¡Maldita sea, Isabella, debería haber sabido que intentarías algo por el estilo!_

Ella se sintió invadida por una mezcla de sentimientos: rabia, sorpresa, alivio... no podía estar segura de cuál era el que predominaba sobre los demás. Aunque, finalmente, fue la vergüenza el que triunfó cuando él se la echó sobre su hombro, le agarró las piernas y, sin mayores contemplaciones, se la llevó. Una de las chicas del con curso los persiguió corriendo para darle a Bella su vestido y su jersey. El público se puso abuchearlos muy enfadado.

-¡Bájame ahora mismo! —le gritó, golpeándolo en la espalda con el vestido.

-Ni hablar.

Ella trató de liberarse, pero sólo consiguió que él le agarrara más fuerte. Al pasar junto a su mesa, la camarera le tendió una bolsa de papel que Edward se puso bajo el brazo. Seguidamente, se dirijo a la puerta. Nada más salir ella sintió el aire frío sobre la camiseta mojada y se puso a temblar.

—Ya... ya puedes dejarme en el suelo —le pidió mientras le castañeteaban los dientes.

Él no estaba de humor para escucharla. No la dejó en el suelo ni siquiera cuando llegaron frente a la puerta de su habitación del motel.

—¿Dónde están las llaves?

Ella las sacó del vestido como pudo y se las alcanzó. Se sentía humillada. ¡La estaba llevando como si fuera un hombre de Neanderthal! Ya sólo faltaba que la tirara sobre la cama y la violara.

Edward abrió por fin la puerta, se acercó a la cama y la arrojó sobre ella, pero no la violó. En su lugar, se quedó mirándola hecho una furia. Ella abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero luego se lo pensó mejor y se limitó a apartarse el pelo de los ojos, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

—¿Qué diablos querías demostrar? —preguntó él cuando se hubo calmado un poco.

—¿Y tú?

Él sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

—Creía que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo. Sé que yo no te preocupo en absoluto, pero al menos podías tratar de no herir mis sentimientos.

Bella no contestó nada. Estaba empezando a sentir cierto remordimiento por lo que había hecho. Pero no sabía qué era lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Debería estar feliz de que alguien como Edward se preocupara por ella y acudiera en su rescate cada vez que se metía en algún lío.

—Tú también tienes que respetarme a mí. Y si decido participar en ese concurso, no puedes impedírmelo.

Ella se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, pero él te agarró por un brazo y le hizo darse la vuel ta. Bella trató de liberarse, pero él la agarró también por el otro brazo y la apretó contra él.

—No vas a volver allí —le advirtió.

-—No puedes detenerme.

Él se quedó mirándola fijamente. Y ella se estremeció al darse cuenta de que el enfado de él estaba dejando paso al deseo.

A Edward se le escapó un gemido. Luego, agachó la cabeza y acercó sus labios a los de ella, pero Bella trató de apartarse al recibir un aviso de su cerebro. Si ella no podía controlar su propio deseo, ¿cómo iba a controlarlo a él?

Pero la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y las rodillas se le aflojaron mientras trataba de convencerse de que él no significaba nada para ella. Pero cuando él la tumbó delicada mente sobre la cama, ya no pudo pensar en nada más.

El colchón soltó un quejido ante el peso de ambos, pero eso no pudo con la pasión que los había invadido ya por completo. Edward se puso sobre ella y la sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos mientras la seguía besando.

La camiseta mojada era como una segunda piel para ella y pudo sentir el fuerte cuerpo de él contra el suyo. Edward comenzó a lamerle el cuello y el hombro. Luego, levantó la camiseta mojada y mordisqueó sus senos.

—Te odio —murmuró Bella mientras se retorcía de placer.

—Yo también te odio a ti —contestó Edward y ella sintió su aliento cálido sobre su piel fría.

Edward cubrió sus pechos con las manos. A ella le traicionó su cuerpo, que ardía de deseo. Sus dedos jugaron con los pezones duros de ella. Bella comenzó a gemir mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba.

—De veras que te odio —murmuró él.

—Pero yo te odio más a ti —dijo ella casi sin aliento.

Él sujetó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y volvió a besarla en los labios mientras se daban la vuelta. Ella ya no podía pensar en nada ante el deseo que la invadía.

Bella se montó a horcajadas sobre él y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa. Luego, se la abrió y comenzó a besarle en la base del cuello. Pudo sentir el pulso de él latiendo con gran fuerza bajo sus labios, dándose cuenta de que la deseaba tanto como ella a él.

Bella lo miró fijamente a los ojos mientras sentía bajo sus piernas la erección de él. Con una sonrisa diabólica, se levantó ligeramente y él respiró hondo, cerrando los ojos ante la mezcla de placer y dolor que estaba sintiendo.

¿Cómo podría estar aquello a la vez tan bien y tan mal? Ella quería que él le hiciera el amor, quería olvidar todo lo que los separaba. Pero eso era absurdo, ¿no? Suspiró suavemente y luego apoyó su frente sobre la de él.

Él abrió los ojos lentamente, le acarició el pelo y la besó de nuevo.

-'-Oh, Bella, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?

Ella lo besó apasionadamente. Luego, se apartó.

—¿Me deseas?

—Sí que te deseo —murmuró mientras la besaba—. Te deseo —repitió, mordiéndole el labio inferior—. Te deseo —dijo una vez más, entrelazando sus lenguas—. Bella, te amo.

-Yo también te amo.

Bella se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir a la vez que Edward se daba cuenta de que él había dicho lo mismo. De pronto, la pasión que latía entre ambos se disipó. Ella lo miró con sorpresa, sin saber qué decir.

—Yo... yo... —a Bella no se le ocurría nada coherente. Se levantó de la cama—. Nosotros... quiero decir, eso no era... . Él la detuvo con un gesto.

—Ha sido culpa mía.

—No, la culpa es mía —replicó Bella.

Colín se levantó también de la cama y co menzó a abotonarse la camisa. Luego, se pasó las manos por el pelo, dando un suspiro. Final mente, levantó la cabeza y trató de sonreír.

—Creo que debería irme.

-¿Irte? —preguntó Bella, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Adonde?

—Yo... —apretó los labios y se aclaró la gar ganta—. Tengo que volver al _Happy Jackrabbit_ para pagar la cena a la camarera —dijo mientras recogía el vestido de ella, que estaba tirado junto a la puerta y sacaba el fajo de billetes del bolsillo.

Bella asintió. Y Edward, después de agarrar el fajo, dejó el vestido en la mesa que estaba junto a la ventana. Luego, se arriesgó a mirarla de nuevo.

—Quizá deberías quitarte esa camiseta — murmuró—, no vayas a enfriarte.

Bella miró la camiseta y se fijó en el bulto de sus pezones bajo la tela mojada. Se tapó los pechos mientras sentía que se estaba sonrojando.

Edward se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación. En cuanto estuvo sola, Bella se quitó la camiseta y la arrojó contra la puerta mientras maldecía a Edward.

Luego, se arrojó sobre la cama y se tapó los ojos con las manos.

—¿Por qué no puedes comportarte como una esposa normal? —se preguntó—.Ellas siempre tratan de evitar el sexo. Que si tengo dolor de cabeza, que si ya lo hicimos anoche... —Bella frunció el ceño—. No, la verdad es que eso no funcionaría.

Bella trató de encontrar alguna excusa, pero tuvo que acabar reconociendo que lo que ocurría era que no ella quería evitar hacer el amor con Edward Cullen. De hecho, lo que quería era hacer el amor con él todo lo que pudiera. Se moría por que la besara de nuevo y por poder sentir su cuerpo encima de ella una vez más.

¡Lo único que no quería era enamorarse de él!

Edward encontró un sitio en la barra, entre un viejo vaquero que llevaba un chaleco descuero

y una mujer de mediana edad con vaqueros y camisa tejana. Tiró unas monedas en la barra y el tipo del concurso, Leroy, un hombre gigantesco, se acercó a él.

—Una cerveza.

—No debería ponértela —dijo el hombre algo enfadado—. No puedes ir por ahí, llevándote a las chicas antes de que acabe el concurso. No es bueno para el negocio.

Edward suspiró. Quizá debería irse. A juzgar por el tamaño y el mal carácter de Leroy, podía acabar ganándose un puñetazo. Al parecer, Bella podía meterlo en líos incluso cuando no estaba delante.

—Es que mi mujer tiene la manía de portarse mal. Le gusta ponerme furioso. Así que tengo que mantenerla a raya.

—¿Tu mujer? —el hombre se echó a reír mientras le servía una cerveza—. Imagino que ante eso no puedo decir nada. No creo que me gustara en absoluto ver a mi esposa desnudándose en público. Pero tengo que decirte que tu mujer me pareció de las favoritas para llevarse el premio. Si la hubieras dejado competir, podríais haber ganado dos mil dólares —dijo. Luego, se presentó, tendiéndole la mano—. Me llamo Leroy Harbison y soy el dueño de este antro.

Gotín le dio la mano.

—Yo soy Edward Cullen. Encantado de cono certe, Leroy.

Leroy se puso a limpiar la barra mientras observaba a Edward.

—No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?

Edward agarró un cacahuete de un plato.

—Pasábamos por aquí cuando tuvimos... un pequeño problema con el coche. Por cierto, ¿conoces algún sitio donde podamos alquilar uno?

—¿Alquilar un coche? —Leroy soltó una carcajada mientras golpeaba la barra con la mano -Queríamos poner una tienda de alquiler de coches aquí en Skull Creek, pero decidimos esperar hasta que construyeran antes un aeropuerto internacional —el hombre sacudió la cabeza—. ¡Dios la gente de la ciudad es para partirse de risa! Pero, ¿dónde te crees que estás, en Los Ángeles?

Edward se echó hacia delante y apoyó los brazos en la barra.

—Escucha, nos dirigíamos a México cuando fuimos asaltados por una viejecita en la carretera. Así que tenemos que encontrar un coche.

—¿Estáis huyendo de la policía? —preguntó Leroy.

—No.

—Y entonces, ¿por qué tenéis tanta prisa?

Edward se quedó en silencio mientras Leroy le ponía un tequila.

—Bébetelo. Si tienes algún problema, esto te ayudará.

Edward apartó el vaso.

—La verdad es que no tengo costumbre de beber. La última vez que me emborraché, a la mañana siguiente me desperté encontrándome con que me había casado con la mejor amiga de mi prometida.

Leroy sacudió la cabeza y volvió a acercarle el vaso.

—Amigo, me parece que estás metido en un buen lío —se sirvió un vaso para él también y luego lo levantó—. ¡Mujeres! No se puede vivir ni con ellas ni sin ellas.

Edward agarró su vaso dubitativamente y lo le vantó a su vez, chocándolo con el de Leroy. Se lo bebió de un trago y sintió cómo el licor le abrasaba la garganta. Después, una plácida sen sación inundó su pecho. De hecho, el tequila le había aclarado las ideas y había disipado su confusión.

—No es que ella no me guste —explicó Edward-. Es una mujer impresionante: inteligente, sexy y tiene esa boca que...

Leroy asintió.

—De esa clase de bocas en las que te pue des perder, ¿no?

Edward frunció el ceño y luego se aclaró la garganta.

—Sí, eso también —dio un trago de cerveza—. Pero no era eso lo que quería decir. Me refería a su vocabulario.

—¿Tiene la lengua afilada? Eso sí que es un fastidio. Ésas son las peores. Mi tercera mujer era así. Cada vez que nos peleábamos, me dejaba exhausto. Chico, lo que me alegré cuando se marchó con los del circo. ; -—¿Se fue con un circo?

—Bueno, en realidad eran unos tipos que iban disfrazados porque era carnaval. Pararon a cenar en la ciudad y ella se marchó con uno de ellos.

—¡Mujeres! —exclamó Edward, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Conozco el remedio justo para olvidarnos de ellas por un rato —dijo Leroy—. Los muchachos y yo solemos jugar una partida de póquer de vez en cuando en el cuarto de atrás. Va a ser dentro de un rato. ¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros?

—No, el juego no se me da nada bien. Perdí hasta la camisa en Las Vegas.

—Es sólo una partida entre amigos -insistió Leroy—. Y nos encanta tener principiantes en la mesa. Eso hace el juego más interesante.

—Pero no tengo mucho dinero...

—No hace falta mucho —Leroy agarró la botella de tequila y sus vasos vacíos y, después de instruir a los camareros, condujo a. Edward al cuarto de la partida. Éste no pudo negarse. Además, pensó que así se olvidaría de Isabella por un rato.

* * *

**Y bueno :) he aquí el nuevo capítulo, se pone muy buena la cosa. Muy pronto los 40 comentarios nn' me gusta. Lo prometido es deuda :) **  
**Hagamos un trato. Ya saben que les cumplo 60 comentarios xD**

**Ara X**


	10. Capítulo IX

**Y bueno antes que nada haciendo la aclaración Leroy es el dueño de Happy Jackrabbit. ;)**

**Capítulo IX**

* * *

_—Pero no tengo mucho dinero..._

_—No hace falta mucho —Leroy agarró la botella de tequila y sus vasos vacíos y, después de instruir a los camareros, condujo a Edward al cuarto de la partida. Éste no pudo negarse. Además, pensó que así se olvidaría de Isabella por un rato._

De pronto, una imagen de ella le vino a la cabeza y los efectos del tequila se disiparon, Sintió un hormigueo en los dedos como si todavía pudiera sentir el tacto de su cuerpo. Se acordó de la redondez de sus senos y de la dulce curva de sus caderas, y se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

¿Por qué no se habría quedado con ella? En ese preciso instante, estarían desnudos bajo las sábanas con sus cuerpos entrelazados por la pasión y ella estaría retorciéndose de placer debajo de él.

Todo había sido perfecto... hasta que él le había dicho que la amaba. Edward se frotó la nuca. Se le había escapado. ¿Quién podía saber por qué lo habría dicho? No podía ser verdad que la amara. Apenas se conocían el uno al otro. Y, además, lo estaba volviendo loco.

Pero él no podía saber exactamente lo que era el amor. Nunca había estado enamorado. Estaba seguro de que no amaba a Ángela, pero no podía decir lo mismo de Isabella Swan. Había algo en ella que desafiaba a la lógica. Era una mujer muy excitante, que tenía la habilidad de desatar su lado más apasionado, una faceta de su carácter que desconocía hasta entonces.

-—¿Vienes?

Edward salió de su ensimismamiento y se dio cuenta de que Leroy le estaba esperando en la puerta que llevaba al cuarto.

—Sí, ya voy.

Había una mesa en el centro de la habitación. Edward se sentó al lado de Leroy y sonrió al resto de los jugadores según se los iba presentando el dueño del local. Sus nombres eran Darnell, el primo mayor de Leroy; Euby, otro primo; y Breezy, un vaquero alto y delgado.

Edward conocía las reglas del póquer, pero mientras se repartía la primera mano, Leroy le puso al día de las normas de la mesa.

Perdió la primera mano con una triste pareja de treses. Después de eso, su suerte cambió y empezó a ganar. Su experiencia en los negocios le sirvió para jugarse algunos faroles. Así que comenzó a juntar un buen montón de dinero. Pero pronto, la suerte volvió a cambiar y perdió casi todo con Darnell.

Mientras jugaban, hablaban de deportes y de su trabajo. Después de varias cervezas, empezaron a hablar de mujeres y, más concretamente, de la mujer de Edward.

—Apuesto a que es una de esas mujeres modernas —dijo Leroy—. ¿Cómo se hacen llamar?

—¿Feministas? —dijo Edward.

—Sí, eso es. Esa mujeres quieren que recojamos la ropa sucia, saquemos la basura y bajemos la tapa del retrete. ¿Te pide que hagas ese tipo de cosas tu mujer?

—No estoy seguro. Todavía no he convivido con ella. Nos casamos en Nochevieja. Así que todavía no nos conocemos demasiado bien.

—Ya tendréis tiempo de conoceros —dijo Leroy.

—No. Vamos a divorciarnos. Ésa es la razón por la que nos dirigimos a México.

—¡Oh, vaya! —intervino Darnell—-. Ya tiene que ser mala pata que te divorcies tan rápidamente. Creía que Leroy tenía el récord del matrimonio más corto. Uno de ellos sólo le duró tres semanas.

Edward sacudió la cabeza, luego pidió tres cartas.

—No sé, estar casado no está tan mal. Puede llegar a ser divertido —dijo, mirando las cartas y apostando tres dólares.

—¿Qué pasa, que es buena en la cama?

—Bueno, la verdad es que todavía no nos hemos acostado. Al menos, que yo recuerde. Aunque eso daría lo mismo. Quiero decir, que yo amo a Bella por lo que...

—¿Has dicho que la amas? —preguntó Leroy.

Edward dejó las cartas sobre la mesa y se frotó tos ojos.

-—¿He vuelto a decirlo? Pero, ¿por qué demonios... ? Debe de ser la cerveza.

—-Sí, claro —dijo Leroy—. Culpa a la cerveza.

Siguieron jugando hasta después de que el local cerrara. Edward, a pesar de las protestas de sus compañeros de juego, bebió menos que ellos. No quería perder la cabeza. Y cuando decidieron acabar la partida, él iba ganando tres cientos dólares.

Ya estaban todos levantándose cuando él arrojó su dinero al centro de la mesa.

—Necesito un vehículo —dijo, quitándose luego el reloj y dejándolo encima del dinero—. Este reloj vale dos mil dólares. ¿Alguno quiere jugarse su coche contra esto a una mano?

Los otros se miraron entre sí hasta que Leroy se sentó de nuevo a la mesa.

—Yo tengo una furgoneta —dijo—. Una Ford del 83 con ciento cincuenta mil millas. La llevé a arreglar el año pasado y va bien, aunque no creo que valga tanto como lo que tú estás apostando.

—Eso da igual —dijo Edward, echándose hacia atrás mientras barajaba las cartas—. Repartiré cinco cartas a cada uno y la mejor mano gana.

Dio las cartas boca abajo. Cuando levantó su jugada, no estaba seguro de si prefería ganar o perder. Si conseguía esa furgoneta, significaría que podrían continuar su viaje a México para obtener el divorcio. Si perdía, tendrían que que darse otra noche en el motel y eso significaría otra oportunidad de ver lo que podía ocurrir si dormían juntos en la misma habitación.

Enseñó las cartas sin verlas, recordando la apuesta en el ascensor. Aquel juego había sido arriesgado, pero no tanto como el que estaba a punto de resolverse..

Cuando Bella se despertó a la mañana siguiente, estaba sola en la habitación. El otro lado de la cama estaba sin deshacer y la camiseta del _Happy Jackrabbit_ estaba donde la había tirado; Edward se había marchado y no había vuelto.

Lo primero que pensó fue que la había abandonado, pero inmediatamente desechó la idea. Edward nunca haría una cosa así. Se tomaba muy en serio su papel como marido, por lo menos fuera de la cama.

Le vino a la mente la noche anterior. No sabía si sentir alivio o rabia por haber parado en el momento en el que lo hicieron. Nunca había perdido el control como entonces. Había conocido a otros hombres en su vida, pero siempre de acuerdo a sus propias reglas. El sexo había sido interesante, incluso excitante, pero nunca algo tan poderoso que la hubiera hecho perder los papeles. Con Edward, sin embargo, no podía resistirse.

Se puso boca abajo y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada. Las palabras de Edward le venían a la mente una y otra vez. «Bella, te amo».

Por lo menos estaba segura de lo que quería decir. A los hombres siempre les resultaba difícil diferenciar entre amor y deseo. «Te amo» en realidad significaba «Quiero hacer el amor contigo». No tenía nada que ver con los sentimientos. Edward necesitaba su cuerpo, no su corazón y su alma. Un hombre como Edward era incapaz de amar a nadie.

Bella salió de la cama y se metió en el baño. Cuando vio su imagen en el espejo, soltó un gemido. Se había ido a la cama con el pelo mojado y tenía un aspecto horroroso.

Se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió. Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación, la luz brillante de media mañana le hizo entornar los ojos. Una vieja furgoneta estaba aparcada al otro lado de la calle. Al mirar dentro, por la ventanilla abierta, vio a Edward tumbado en el asiento delantero con los ojos cerrados.

Por un momento, pensó en dejarle dormir. Parecía exhausto.

—¿Edward?

Éste no abrió los ojos, así que Bella entró en la cabina y le sacudió el pie.

—¡Edward!

Entonces, él abrió los ojos, tapándoselos con la mano inmediatamente después para bloquear la luz del sol. Al verla, gimió.

—Vete —murmuró.

Ella sonrió. Estaba increíblemente guapo por la mañana, con ese aspecto despeinado y adormilado. Una sombra negra oscurecía su mandíbula. Isabella pensó que era el tipo de hombre con el que pasaría lo que restaba de mañana en la cama.

—¿Has dormido aquí toda la noche?

—No toda la noche. Sólo desde las tres.

—¿No crees que es mejor que salgas de la furgoneta antes de que el propietario te vea?

—Yo soy el propietario —aseguró, girándose para buscar una posición más cómoda.

—¿Es tuya?

—La gané al póquer en el _Happy Jackrabbit_ —le enseñó el papel que lo demostraba. —Es legal. Ahora es nuestra. Ha pasado a ser otra de nuestras posesiones comunes.

Bella parpadeó.

—No sabía que jugaras al póquer.

—Yo tampoco, pero cuando bebes suficiente cerveza, te crees que puedes hacer cualquier cosa que te propongas. Además, es sólo un juego de probabilidades matemáticas. Y ahora, ¿me dejas tranquilo? Me duele la cabeza y quiero dormir.

Bella abrió la puerta de la furgoneta y ayudó a Edward a sentarse.

—Vamos, cuando te des una ducha te sentirás mucho mejor.

—Nunca me he sentido mejor —replicó Edward al bajarse.

Bella le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y lo ayudó a entrar en la habitación. Él se agarró de su cintura, haciendo sentir a Bella un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

—¿Qué te ha pasado en el ojo? ¿Te peleaste?

Parpadeando, Edward se tocó la mejilla.

—-Me diste un golpe ayer noche—explicó.

—¿En... en la cama?

—No, cuando te saqué del bar. Me diste con el codo.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza. **—**No sé cómo me aguantas.

—Yo tampoco. Creo que debo tener una vena masoquista. Esta resaca es prueba de ello.

Isabella dejó a Edward sentado en la cama y fue al baño a abrir la ducha. Cuando volvió, Edward ya se había quitado la camisa. Ella contempló sus hombros anchos y su cintura estrecha. La perfección de su cuerpo la dejó sin aliento durante unos minutos. Imaginó que tocaba su piel y que jugaba con el vello que corría desde la clavícula al vientre. Antes de que se marcharan a Las Vegas, jamás había pensado en él como un hombre sexy, pero medio desnudo, con el pelo revuelto y los ojos adormilados, le pareció el hombre más atractivo que hubiera conocido nunca. Isabella forzó una sonrisa. Luego, miró hacia otro lado.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él.

—Nada.

Edward tiró la camisa sobre la cama.

—Voy a darme una ducha y prefiero hacerlo sin ropa. Si te molesta, será mejor que te vayas.

Isabella dio un suspiro.

—Sí, será mejor —dijo, yendo hacia la puerta.

Justo cuando iba a salir, se dio la vuelta y se fijó en que él la estaba mirando con los ojos brillantes. Isabella no necesitaba preguntarle en qué estaba pensando.

—En... en cuanto a lo de ayer noche—empezó a decir ella—. Yo, no quería...

Edward se frotó el pecho distraídamente con los ojos fijos en el rostro de ella. Isabella sintió deseos de aferrarse a sus brazos, de dejarse llevar por el deseo que había surgido el día anterior entre ellos, de explorar cada rincón de su cuerpo con la lengua. Pero ambos tenían los pies en la tierra.

Una sonrisa despreocupada apareció en los labios de Edward.

—Yo tampoco. Simplemente, nos entusiasmamos.

—Exacto —admitió Isabella, asintiendo—. Después de todo, ¿cómo íbamos a poder... **—**tragó saliva—. Ya sabes, sentir eso. Apenas nos conocemos lo suficiente para gustarnos, y mucho menos... ya sabes.

—¿Para amarnos?

¡Ya estaba dicho! Él había dicho la palabra que ella había estado tratando de evitar. Sin ser dicho, resultaba ridículo. Edward Cullen enamorado de Isabella Swan e Isabella Swan loca por Edward Cullen. Pero dicho en voz alta, no resultaba menos real o ridículo.

—Será mejor que te duches —sugirió—. Te nemos que llegar cuanto antes a México, así podremos volver a Chicago para que tú anuncies tu compromiso con Ángela.

Ése era otro tema que había tratado de evitar cuidadosamente. Isabella había imaginado lo que significaría la vuelta a Chicago. Sabía que tendría que explicar su comportamiento a su mejor amiga y esperaba que ésta lo entendiera. Pero lo malo era que ella tendría que basar su defensa en que pensaba que Edward no era el hombre adecuado para Ángela.

Sin embargo, aquellas treinta y seis horas le habían demostrado a Isabella que estaba equivocada. Edward Cullen era un hombre del que cualquier mujer se enamoraría. Y esperaba que Ángela no malinterpretara sus motivos. ¿Creería que ella se lo había querido quitar?

—Mientras te duchas, iré a la tienda para traer algo de desayuno.

—Date prisa —dijo Edward—. Espero que po darnos llegar esta noche a Tijuana.

Isabella asintió y salió apresuradamente de allí. Después de cerrar la puerta, se detuvo y tomó aliento. Por más que lo intentaba, no podía dejar de pensar en que había cometido un error con Edward y Ángela. Edward era un hombre apasionado, había quedado demostrado la noche anterior. Pero una persona que no la conociera nunca podría haber pensado aquello de él.

Una imagen de Ángela y Edward juntos la asaltó y tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para superar los celos. Él era el prometido de Ángela. La única posibilidad de arreglar las cosas era divorciándose. Si él de verdad quería volver con Ángela, tendría que dejarle marchar. Pero, ¿cómo iba a poder hacerlo si lo amaba?

Isabella se dirigió al aparcamiento. El viento fresco de la mañana se pegó a su falda y jugó con su pelo. De día, Skull Creek parecía mucho más pequeño y abandonado todavía que por la noche. El _Happy Jackrabbit_ estaba cerrado. Isabella se preguntó quién habría ganado los dos mil dólares del concurso.

Mientras caminaba por la calle central, no pudo evitar desear quedarse un poco más de tiempo allí. ¿Cómo habría sido posible que un mal jugador como Edward fuera capaz de ganar una furgoneta al póquer? Quizá fuera el destino el que les había enviado el transporte. Probablemente eso significara que tenían que llegar a México cuanto antes y divorciarse.

Isabella se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando el motel. Luego, desvió la mirada hacia la furgoneta que los llevaría a México para divorciarse. Una sonrisa débil apareció en sus labios cuando se le ocurrió la idea. Aquella furgoneta era el único obstáculo entre Edward y ella. Quizá no fuera capaz de manejar a Edward Cullen, pero desde luego podía ganar la batalla con esa furgoneta.

—Estoy tratando de salvar mi matrimonio — murmuró—. Y en la guerra y en el amor, todo está permitido.

* * *

**Aquí de nuevo yo :)**  
**Actualizando, que creen que haga Bella, esa chica es muy loca a veces. Pero bien dice en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale ¿no?**

**Bueno chicas Gracias por los Reviews. Me encanta esto nn' pues ya saben actualizo contantes y sonante con muchos reviews xD (pronto)**

**Seguimos.**

_**AraXO**_


	11. Capítulo X

_Bella se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando el motel. Luego, desvió la mirada hacia la furgoneta que los llevaría a México para divorciarse. Una sonrisa débil apareció en sus labios cuando se le ocurrió la idea. Aquella furgoneta era el único obstáculo entre Edward y ella. Quizá no fuera capaz de manejar a Edward Cullen, pero desde luego podía ganar la batalla con esa furgoneta._

_—Estoy tratando de salvar mi matrimonio — murmuró—. Y en la guerra y en el amor, todo está permitido._

**Capítulo X**

—Ayer noche arrancó bien —dijo Edward, frotándose la frente—. La traje hasta aquí sin problemas.

Leroy se inclinó sobre el capo y examinó el motor.

Después de ducharse, Edward había decidido ir a echar gasolina mientras esperaba a que Isabella regresara de la tienda. Cuando trató de arrancar, el motor no respondió. Edward sabía más de Física Cuántica que de mecánica de coches, así que cuando vio salir a su amigo Leroy de su establecimiento, le hizo una señal con la mano.

Quince minutos después, se había concentrado toda una multitud a su alrededor. El en cargado del motel, su sobrino y el primo de Leroy, Darnell, le estuvieron dando consejos.

Desgraciadamente, no parecían saber mucho más que Edward y, en lugar de ayudarlo, se dedicaron a repasar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Especialmente, el alcohol que habían bebido y la cantidad de dinero que habían perdido en el juego.

—Siempre marchó sin problemas. Lo usé to dos los días hasta que me compré la nueva furgoneta. No tengo ni idea de lo que le puede su ceder.

—Quizá deberíamos llamar a un mecánico de la gasolinera —sugirió Edward—. Me temo que no sé mucho de mecánica.

—Yo tampoco, pero te digo que esta furgoneta nunca me había dado ningún problema — de repente vio algo—. ¡Ya lo veo! Alguien ha tocado esta válvula.

Los demás hombres se inclinaron sobre el capó, haciendo comentarios.

—Mira, está suelto. Por eso no arranca.

—Cuando lo traje aquí por la noche, recuerdo que pisé un bache. Probablemente haya sido eso.

Leroy se echó a reír. Un sonido fuerte que el viento se llevó consigo.

—¡Estos chicos de la capital! No, no ha podido ser eso. Alguien ha abierto el capó y ha manipulado la válvula para que no se pueda arrancar.

—-¿Y quién haría algo así?

Leroy se puso derecho y se limpió la grasa de las manos en la camisa de franela.

—Créeme. Por aquí hay gente muy extraña.

Edward se sintió como si él fuera una de esas personas.

—¿Puedes arreglarlo?

—Ya lo he hecho. Simplemente he vuelto a ajustarla. Vamos, inténtalo ahora. Seguro que arranca.

Edward se subió a la cabina y giró la llave. Tal como Leroy había prometido, el motor se puso en marcha. Volvió a pararlo y salió.

—Muchas gracias, no sabes cuánto te agradezco tu ayuda.

Leroy se encogió de hombros.

—De nada. Ganaste la furgoneta justamente, aunque tengo que decir que nunca había visto a nadie con tanta suerte a las cartas.

Edward dio de nuevo las gracias a todos y se quedó allí, viendo cómo se alejaban, cada uno en una dirección distinta. Luego, se volvió a la furgoneta y se quedó mirándola durante un buen rato. De repente, se dio cuenta de todo. Si Isabella Swan sabía cómo robar un coche, haciendo un puente, sabría también cómo hacer que no arrancara.

«_Pero, ¿por qué?_», pensó.

«_Yo también te am_o». Las palabras de ella lle garon a su mente y cerró los ojos. Desde que había dejado a Isabella en la habitación la noche anterior, había intentado olvidar lo sucedido entre ellos. Y lo había conseguido hasta ese momento. Pero al tener unos minutos para pensar, lo había recordado todo... el deseo increíble, el placer desatado, la sensación de la piel de ella en sus manos...

Abrió los ojos y se quedó observando de nuevo la furgoneta. Ya lo entendía todo. La había manipulado para poder pasar otra noche juntos en Skull Creek.

Pero estaba seguro de que lo único que ella quería de él era sexo. Porque no podía ser amor. Incluso, aunque ella hubiera dicho aque llas palabras, había sido sólo una respuesta instintiva a las palabras de él... palabras que se le habían escapado en el calor de la pasión. Era evidente que Isabella lo odiaba o, por lo menos, él le desagradaba intensamente. Quizá incluso hubiera estropeado la furgoneta simplemente para provocarlo una vez más. Edward se frotó la frente. El dolor de cabeza iba aumentando junto con la confusión.

Se metió las llaves en el bolsillo y se fue a la habitación. Se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Se estaba quedando dormido, cuando oyó que la puerta se abría. Con los ojos entornados, vio que Isabella entraba de puntillas y cerraba la puerta. Luego, dejó la bolsa sobre la cómoda y lo miró durante un buen rato. Pero su expresión le resultó ilegible.

Esa mujer era su esposa, pensó Edward. Isabella Swan Cullen. Había estado intentando no pensar en ella en esos términos, pero cada vez le era más difícil mantener una cierta distancia. Le gustaba estar con ella. Isabella le hacía sentirse vivo e independiente. A su lado, no tenia la sensación de ser una pálida copia de su padre.

Casi podía imaginar el futuro con ella. Cómo sería despertarse a su lado y quedarse dormido en sus brazos. Volvería del trabajo y ella estaría esperándolo sonriente. Y hablarían y compartirían lo sucedido durante el día. Le contaría todo.

Edward siempre había pensado que sabía lo que buscaba en una mujer, pero todo había cambiado. Lo que lo atraía de ella no tenía nada que ver con el aspecto exterior y sí con las pasiones profundas. Con Isabella, se sentía siempre al borde del caos, incapaz de controlar sus emociones. Pero cuando la miraba a los ojos, sabía con certeza que ella era suya.

Sabía lo que sentía él. Pero, ¿qué sentiría ella? ¿Tendría su declaración de amor una base real? ¿Pensaría en un futuro a su lado? Si él tuviera la más mínima idea de lo que Isabella sentía, sabría cómo proceder, pero era incapaz de intuirlo.

Edward vio, con los ojos semicerrados, que Isabella agarraba la camisa que él se había quitado momentos antes. Al principio, pensó que iba a doblarla y meterla en la maleta, pero lo que hizo fue apretársela contra la nariz y soltar un suspiro profundo.

Isabella parpadeó y gimió dulcemente. Si lo que buscaba era el olor de su colonia, probablemente encontraría olor a tabaco y alcohol. ¡Pero eso daba igual! Una mujer no olería la camisa de un hombre a menos que tuviera sentimientos profundos hacia él ni tampoco se dedicaría a estropear las válvulas de las furgonetas.

Edward se dio la vuelta y se incorporó sobre el codo.

—¿Has traído algo para desayunar?

Isabella, dando un respingo, tiró la camisa sobre una silla cercana.

—No... no me había dado cuenta de que estabas despierto.

—No lo estaba, pero ahora sí lo estoy. ¿Qué hay en la bolsa?

—¿En la bolsa?

—La que has puesto sobre la cómoda. ¿Es el desayuno?

—Sí. Café y Donuts.

Edward se levantó de la cama y se estiró.

—¿Sabes? Estaba pensando que podríamos quedarnos aquí otro día.

Isabella puso cara de sorpresa.

—¿Aquí? ¿Y por qué?

Desde luego, era una buena actriz cuando se lo proponía, pensó Edward. Aunque conociendo ya su psicología, seguramente ella querría hacer exactamente lo contrario de lo que él dijera.

—Estoy bastante cansado. Y no me apetece tener que subirme a ese trasto ahora. Pensé que podríamos quedarnos aquí un día más para descansar un poco. ¿Qué te parece?

—Cre... creo que deberíamos seguir el viaje. Sé lo impaciente que estás por conseguir el divorcio. ¿No es así?

—No más impaciente que tú.

—De acuerdo, entonces vamos. Yo estoy lista.

Edward recogió su bolsa y el resto de sus pertenencias. Unos minutos después, salieron del motel y el sol brillante del desierto los recibió fuera. Colocaron todo en la furgoneta y se dispusieron a partir.

—¿Listos?

Isabella lo miró con una sonrisa radiante. Pero cuando él giró la llave y el motor arrancó, su sonrisa fue apagándose gradualmente, para ser reemplazada por una expresión seria.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él, ya convencido de sus sospechas.

—Oh, nada. El motor suena... bien.

—Va estupendamente. Este cacharro nos lle vará hasta México sin problemas —replicó él, mirando por el espejo retrovisor.

Ella se recostó en el asiento y miró hacia delante mientras se dirigían hacia la carretera que iba hacia el sur.

—Eso está bien —murmuró—. Porque es exactamente donde quiero ir. A México.

Isabella no estaba segura de cuándo se había quedado dormida. Después de un rato, el paisaje, que tan hermoso le había parecido durante la primera hora, se había vuelto aburrido y monótono. La carretera era interminable y sólo algún pequeño pueblo o un grupo de caravanas rompían la monotonía de vez en cuando. Ella había cerrado los ojos para evitar el aire seco y polvoriento que se metía en la cabina de la furgoneta. Cuando los volvió a abrir, iban por una calle estrecha llena de turistas y vendedores ambulantes con sombreros de paja y ropas de colores chillones.

Isabella se incorporó en su asiento.

—¿Ya hemos llegado?

Edward la miró de reojo y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Has estado durmiendo mucho rato. Debías de estar cansada.

—Me imagino que sí. ¿Qué tal tú?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Me encantaría aparcar la furgoneta cuanto antes. Aquí conducen como si estuvieran locos.

La celebración del milenio en Tijuana no parecía haberse terminado, ni siquiera que fuera a terminar pronto. A pesar de que era domingo por la tarde, los turistas y nativos llenaban las calles bailando y gritando mientras evitaban con destreza los coches que pasaban. Como en Las Vegas, la ciudad entera emanaba un espíritu festivo. Había juerguistas por todas partes, que debían haber cruzado la frontera atraídos por las corridas de toros, las ferias y el tequila barato.

La influencia comercial americana y el encanto mexicano daba a Tijuana una atmósfera ligeramente exótica y ruidosa.

—¿Sabes dónde vamos? —preguntó Isabella.

Edward miró por la ventanilla y aparcó la furgoneta en la acera frente a un pequeño hotel.

—Aquí, al hotel _Florencia_. El guardia de la frontera me lo sugirió.

Isabella se quedó mirando el hotel, un edificio liso de estuco pintado de color melocotón. Sus balcones eran de hierro forjado y había flores adornando la entrada.

—O sea, ¿que vamos a tener que pasar la noche aquí? —dijo Isabella.

—Dudo que podamos conseguir el divorcio un domingo —replicó Edward.

Luego, saltó fuera de la furgoneta, agarró las bolsas de Isabella del asiento trasero y fue a abrir su puerta. Las rodillas de Isabella temblaron ligeramente cuando Edward la agarró por la cintura y la condujo a la puerta del hotel.

La sencilla fachada no sugería un interior tan acogedor y pintoresco. Aunque era un hotel viejo, estaba muy limpio y bien atendido. El recepcionista se apresuró a ayudarlos con el equipaje y luego les guió para que firmaran en el registro del hotel.

Para llegar a su habitación, tuvieron que atravesar una puerta doble e Isabella soltó un suspiro profundo. El hotel estaba construido al rededor de un bonito patio interior, lleno de plantas exóticas. El ruido de la calle apenas llegaba hasta allí e Isabella se fijó en un pequeño pájaro que, desde la rama de una palmera, cantaba una dulce melodía.

—Es precioso.

El recepcionista les explicó que la cena era de siete a nueve y que también servían un ligero desayuno por las mañanas. Su habitación es taba en la segunda planta.

Como el resto del hotel, la habitación era muy antigua. El suelo era de baldosas y estaba cubierto parcialmente por esteras de vistosos colores. Isabella dejó sus bolsas al lado de la cama y se asomó al sencillo, pero bien equipado cuarto de baño. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Edward la estaba observando desde la puerta.

—Esto es precioso.

—Junto con la furgoneta, gané un poco de dinero ayer —declaró—. Creí que nos gustaría celebrar nuestro última noche de casados.

Isabella sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al pensar que no pasaría más noches con él.

—¿Y tenemos dinero para el divorcio?

—Voy a intentar vender el reloj. Eso debería ser suficiente.

Isabella bajó la vista y miró su anillo. Luego, se lo quitó, ofreciéndoselo a Edward.

—Toma, también necesitaremos algo de dinero para volver a casa.

Edward vaciló unos segundos antes de tomarlo.

—Quizá sea mejor que lo haga cuanto antes.

—Yo... iré contigo —se ofreció ella.

—No, tú quédate aquí. Relájate, date un baño y duerme un poco más. Yo volveré antes de la cena —se dio la vuelta para irse, pero se giró hacia ella antes de salir—. No salgas sola —Le aconsejó—. Esta ciudad no es segura.

Isabella asintió.

—No te preocupes. Me quedaré aquí.

Él esbozó una sonrisa ante su inhabitual sumisión y salió. Isabella se quedó allí de pie, mirando la puerta un buen rato, preguntándose por qué de repente había surgido una especie de barrera entre ellos. Edward parecía aprensivo y tímido, casi temeroso de mirarla a los ojos.

Se miró la mano. Era extraño lo desnuda que parecía sin el anillo. En pocos días, se había acostumbrado a llevarlo y la hacía sentirse como si estuviera casada de verdad, aunque las circunstancias que habían rodeado la boda hubieran sido tan extrañas. Pero ahora se había quitado el diamante y se sentía como si la unión entre ellos se hubiera roto irremediablemente.

Y no sabía cómo iba a poder olvidar a Edward. Quizá si se concentraba en su trabajo en cuerpo y alma o se tomaba unas largas vacaciones, pudiera conseguirlo. Siempre podía empezar a salir con otro hombre. O quizá no volviera a salir con ninguno. De ese modo, no tendría que compararlos con Edward. Ocurriera lo que ocurriera, Isabella no pensaba en su futuro con optimismo y eso se debía a que Edward Cullen no formaría parte de él.

—No lo amo —murmuró, cerrando los puños—. No, no puede ser —soltó un suspiro profundo—. No lo amaré.

Su mente voló a un futuro no muy lejano. Ella estaría leyendo el Tribune con el café del desayuno y vería el anuncio de la boda de Edward.

Quizá hubiera una foto de Ángela y él. O quizá sería otra mujer la que sonreiría a su lado vestida de blanco, porque Isabella no creía que Ángela volviera con él.

De cualquier manera, él conseguiría a la esposa que siempre había deseado. Una esposa dulce y de reputación impecable. La señora Cullen, fuera quien fuera, llevaría una vida que giraría alrededor de la de su marido. Y tendrían hijos, por supuesto. Un chico, quizá dos, y una niña. Los niños serían encantadores y tendrían los ojos y la sonrisa de Edward.

Isabella gimió suavemente y se apretó las sienes. ¡Era por eso por lo que le estaba costando tanto hacerse a la idea de divorciarse de él! Ella no tendría un futuro con Edward, nunca iría de la mano con él hacia el altar, ni tendría hijos suyos.

—Y ni siquiera quería casarme... —dijo, sentándose en la cama.

Se colocó la almohada sobre los ojos y trató de borrar de su mente todos los pensamientos que tuvieran relación con él. Pero cuando lo consiguió, se dio cuenta de que estaba llena de polvo. Así que se incorporó, comenzó a quitar se la ropa y luego, descalza, fue al cuarto de baño y abrió el grifo.

Fue maravilloso sentir el agua sobre su piel seca y llena de polvo. Contuvo el aliento y se sumergió, mojándose el cabello. Finalmente, se tumbó, apoyó la cabeza sobre el borde de la bañera y cerró los ojos. Imágenes de Edward le llegaron inmediatamente. Cuanto más trataba de quitárselo de la cabeza, más invadía él sus pensamientos.

La única manera de borrarlo por completo era quedarse dormida. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar despacio, tratando de olvidarse de todo, dejando que el agua caliente la relajara. Llegaría un día en que apenas se acordara de él... del modo en que la tocaba... de cómo era el sabor de su boca cuando la besaba...

Cuando abrió los ojos, el baño estaba casi a oscuras. Sus manos estaban arrugadas y el agua casi helada. Salió de la bañera y se envolvió en una toalla seca. Los dientes comenzaron a castañetearle mientras iba corriendo a ponerse algo de ropa. Eligió un vestido que no se había puesto nunca y no se molestó en ponerse nada debajo.

Su cabello, ya seco, le había quedado ondulado y seguía teniendo polvo en algunas partes. Lo cepilló y se lo recogió en una coleta, ayudándose con unas horquillas que le quedaban de la fiesta de la víspera de Año Nuevo. Cuando creyó estar presentable, se sentó en la cama, dispuesta a esperar a que Edward volviera.

Éste llevaba fuera casi dos horas. Impaciente, Isabella se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la ventana. La abrió y también abrió la puerta para que se formara corriente. Pero la brisa nocturna no la ayudó a tranquilizarse.

Comenzó a pasearse por la habitación y, como tampoco eso le sirvió de nada, salió al balcón y se quedó mirando al patio. Las farolas colocadas entre los árboles iluminaban suavemente a los huéspedes sentados y un guitarrista caminaba entre las mesas mientras cantaba una dulce melodía en castellano. Pero la música tampoco la ayudó a relajarse. Conforme pasaban los minutos, su nerviosismo fue en aumento y comenzó a imaginarse una lista interminable de problemas. Que Edward se había perdido o que estaba herido... o que lo habían secuestrado... incluso que, tragó saliva, lo habían matado.

Media hora después, llegó Edward y, para en tonces, Isabella había inventado toda una historia en la que participaban traficantes de droga y prestamistas, junto con algún policía corrupto. Edward esbozó una sonrisa al verla, pero la expresión de Isabella hizo que su buen humor se apagara de inmediato.

—¿Dónde has estado? —le preguntó—. Has estado fuera casi tres horas. Estaba muy preocupada.

La sonrisa volvió a aparecer en el rostro de Edward.

—¿Estabas preocupada? ¿Por mí? —Edward se echó a reír—. Pues ahora ya sabes cómo me siento yo la mayoría de las veces.

-Te he hecho una pregunta —dijo Isabella, consciente de que habían cambiado por una vez los papeles, pero sin querer admitirlo.

—Volví a la frontera —explicó—. Cuando traté de empeñar el reloj, aquí sólo me ofrecían pesos, así que volví a San Isidro y encontré una casa de empeños.

Edward sacó del bolsillo un sobre lleno de dinero. Sacó unos cuantos billetes y le dio el resto a ella.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Dinero.

—No quiero tu dinero —replicó Isabella, dándose la vuelta y metiéndose en la habitación.

—No seas testaruda. Piensa que era una propiedad común. Compramos todo eso mientras estábamos casados. La mitad es tuyo. Además, necesitarás dinero para llegar a casa.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mí misma —replicó.

A Isabella le ponía histérica la idea de aceptar un centavo de Edward. Pero él tenía razón. Con lo que él había ganado al póquer, tenían unos doscientos dólares para volver a Estados Unidos y eso no era suficiente para que ella volviera a Chicago. Además, tendría que pagar el coche que les habían robado y que ella había alquilado utilizando su tarjeta de crédito.

—Maldita sea, Isabella, toma el dinero. No tienes por qué utilizarlo ahora, tómate unas vacaciones, sal fuera un tiempo, vuelve a Las Vegas y juégatelo. No me importa lo que hagas.

Tras unos momentos de vacilación, aceptó el sobre y lo tiró sobre la cama.

—Ya sé que no te importa.

—No quería decir eso —Edward la tomó de la barbilla—. Sólo quiero que seas feliz, simplemente eso. Esto ha sido muy duro para los dos. Si necesitas tomarte un tiempo antes de volver a Chicago, creo que deberías hacerlo.

Isabella se dio la vuelta para no enfrentarse a su mirada. El tiempo no iba a ayudarla. El tiempo sólo haría que su soledad se hiciera más intensa, sus recuerdos más insoportables. Oyó que Edward daba un suspiro, recogía su maleta y salía. La soledad y el vacío anidaron en su corazón.

¿Por qué no podían volver a la noche anterior, cuando la pasión había estallado entre ambos? ¿Por qué necesitaban el sentido común? Isabella sintió deseos de tomarlo de la mano para conducirlo a la cama. Luego, se abrazarían y se dejarían llevar por la sensación del contacto de sus cuerpos. Hacer el amor con Edward había sido sólo una fantasía molesta, pero en ese momento, cuando estaban tan cerca del divorcio, no quería que se separaran para siempre sin probarlo ni siquiera una vez. Quería que hicieran el amor de un modo salvaje y desinhibido.

Isabella tragó saliva, tratando de encontrar energía.

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó.

—He tomado una habitación aquí al lado. Creí que te vendría bien estar sola. Después de todo, mañana a estas horas estaremos divorciados. Tendremos que acostumbrarnos de nuevo a la independencia —lo último fue dicho con un matiz de sarcasmo, pero Isabella no tenia ganas de reírse, sólo sentía dolor.

—Quizá sea lo mejor —contestó, mirándolo fijamente y esperando a que él dijera algo más.

Con una sonrisa culpable, Edward atravesó la habitación y la besó en la mejilla.

—Buenas noches, Isabella. Que duermas bien.

Ella se arriesgó a mirarlo, pero al ver la indiferencia que la expresión de él reflejaba, bajó la vista.

—Buenas noches.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él, Isabella se sentó despacio en el borde de la cama con las manos en el regazo. Sintió cómo el si lencio la envolvía y tomó aire profundamente, soltándolo muy despacio después. Quizá Edward tuviera razón. Tenían que acostumbrarse a vivir como antes... a vivir independientemente. Era lógico.

Isabella se puso una mano sobre el corazón. Se dijo que aquello era lo más correcto y que si hacía un esfuerzo, olvidaría pronto a Edward.

Pero tenía que convencer también a su corazón.

* * *

**Y bueno yo cumpliendo hoy si veo movimiento de Reviews prometo actualizar mañana mismo ;) Esto ya se pone un poquito raro. **  
**A mi no me gusta esta parte de la historia pero viene lo mejor.**

_**AraXO**_


	12. Capítulo XI

_Con una sonrisa culpable, Edward atravesó la habitación y la besó en la mejilla._

_—Buenas noches, Isabella. Que duermas bien._

_Ella se arriesgó a mirarlo, pero al ver la indiferencia que la expresión de él reflejaba, bajó la vista._

_—Buenas noches._

_Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él, Isabella se sentó despacio en el borde de la cama con las manos en el regazo. Sintió cómo el si lencio la envolvía y tomó aire profundamente, soltándolo muy despacio después. Quizá Edward tuviera razón. Tenían que acostumbrarse a vivir como antes... a vivir independientemente. Era lógico._

_Isabella se puso una mano sobre el corazón. Se dijo que aquello era lo más correcto y que si hacía un esfuerzo, olvidaría pronto a Edward._

_Pero tenía que convencer también a su corazón._

**Capítulo XI**

—¿Que quiere el divorcio de un día para otro? Me temo que eso no es posible, señor Cullen.

Isabella se sentó en la silla, tratando de ignorar el sentimiento de alivio que la inundaba.

Dejó salir el aire despacio y respiró profundamente. ¿Sería cierto? Había imaginado que, una vez que llegaran a Tijuana, el procedimiento se desarrollaría sin trabas y su corto matrimonio se convertiría en una estadística más.

Habían encontrado un montón de abogados especializados en separaciones en la guía de teléfonos. Todos ofrecían servicios rápidos y eficaces. Pero Edward había confiado en el abogado que les había recomendado el recepcionista del hotel. Por casualidad, su primo tenía una consulta a pocos metros de allí. El recepcionista había llamado y había concertado una cita para la mañana del día siguiente.

Isabella había pasado la noche muy inquieta. Los sonidos de Tijuana habían invadido sus sueños. Se estuvo preguntado cuántas parejas más se habrían casado en la víspera del milenio para arrepentirse sólo unos pocos días después.

Cuando se despertó, se quedó un rato tumbada, pendiente de los sonidos de la habitación contigua. Se había imaginado a Edward sobre la cama desnudo. El tratar de vencer el deseo de estar con él para poder retomar el momento de pasión que los había unido en Skull Creek la había dejado agotada. Isabella sabía que, si hacían el amor, no podrían negar la unión que se había formado entre ellos.

Se había levantado cuatro o cinco veces; incluso había llegado hasta la puerta, decidida a enfrentarse a él. Quería rodearlo con sus brazos, perderse en sus besos y caricias. Él no sería capaz de resistirse a ella. La llevaría a la cama y le quitaría la ropa hasta que no hubiera nada que los pudiera separar. Ella lo provocaría hasta que él no pudiera negarse por más tiempo y su pasión le hiciera perder el control.

Un suspiro salió de su garganta. Un sonido que la devolvió a la realidad.

—¿Que no es posible? —preguntó Edward, inclinándose sobre la mesa del señor Vázquez;—. No entiendo. Si es por dinero, puedo...

El abogado levantó las manos y sacudió la cabeza.

—No es por el dinero, señor, es la ley la que no lo permite. Aunque no se necesita el certificado de residencia, los papeles para un divorcio tardan cuatro meses en tramitarse.

—¿Cuatro meses? —Edward volvió a sentarse en su silla—. ¡Podríamos habernos quedado en Las Vegas y haber conseguido el divorcio en seis semanas!

El señor Vázquez asintió.

—Sí, es cierto. Desgraciadamente, es demasiado fácil casarse en Las Vegas, pero no es tan fácil divorciarse, si no se vive allí. Si están interesados en casarse de nuevo, tendrán que revisar las leyes de los Estados Unidos. No las conozco bien.

—Yo no estoy interesada en volverme casar —replicó Isabella con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de mi marido. Él se ha comprometido con otra mujer, ¿sabe? Y está impaciente por volver con ella.

Edward se volvió y la miró con desaprobación.

—No creo que al señor Vázquez le interesen todos esos detalles, cariño.

Luis Vázquez sacudió la cabeza.

—En realidad sí, señor Cullen. Para solicitar el divorcio tendrán que alegar un motivo.

—¿Un motivo? —preguntó Edward, concentrándose de nuevo en el abogado—. No queremos estar casados por más tiempo. ¿No es eso suficiente motivo?

—¿Es que no se llevan bien? ¿Es un caso de diferencias irreconciliables?

—Es una forma de decirlo. Él es insoportable, testarudo y dictatorial. No me deja hacer nunca lo que quiero y siempre está dándome órdenes.

—Y ella es testaruda, desobediente e impertinente —replicó Edward—. Y no tiene ningún respeto por la institución matrimonial.

—Tú eres el que no tiene respeto —lo acusó Isabella, levantándose y colocando las manos en las caderas.

Edward se levantó a su vez y se puso frente a ella.

—¿Y eso qué se supone que quiere decir?

Ella colocó un dedo sobre el pecho de Edward para enfatizar sus palabras.

-Tú me pediste que me casara contigo y lo hice. Y ahora, unos días después, quieres el divorcio.

—Estaba borracho cuando te lo pedí. Y tampoco he visto que te molestara mucho cuando sugerí que nos divorciáramos. Tú estás tan impaciente como yo para se acabe todo esto.

—¡Pues a lo mejor no! —dijo Isabella, cruzándose de brazos y levantando la barbilla—. ¡Quizá no quiera divorciarme!

Claramente sorprendido, Edward la miró durante unos segundos. Isabella se puso derecha y luego se miró los pies. No había querido decir tal cosa. Aunque fuese verdad, se suponía que no tenía que decirlo en voz alta. Sus verdaderos sentimientos por Edward no era algo para discutir allí.

El señor Vázquez se aclaró la garganta.

—Me temo que si una de las partes se niega al divorcio, tendrán problemas para conseguirlo. Tendrán que pasar más tiempo en el juzgado —tomó algunos papeles—. Y ahora, ¿quieren continuar?

Edward tomó a Isabella de la mano, pero ella la retiró como si le quemara.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿No quieres divorciarte?

Lo cierto era que, cuanto más duraba su matrimonio, menos malo le parecía estar casada con Edward. Incluso los peores momentos estaban llenos de fuego y pasión. Le gustaba tanto discutir con él como besarlo. Nunca había tenido unos sentimientos tan fuertes por un hombre. Y en lo más profundo de su corazón, dudaba de que alguna vez volviera a sentirlos.

A Isabella se le escapó un suspiro tembloroso y trató de reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

—Yo... no quiero que nos divorciemos así.

—¿Aquí en México?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Isabella, si quieres algún tipo de acuerdo, podemos...

—¡No! —gritó, sintiendo una rabia que borró sus lágrimas—. ¿Es eso lo que piensas? ¿Que es toy tratando de conseguir dinero? —Edward le vantó la mano para tranquilizarla, pero ella la retiró de un manotazo—. ¿Cómo te atreves? Nunca te he hablado de dinero y, si me ofrecieras un millón de dólares, te lo tiraría a la cara.

—¿Un millón de dólares? —preguntó el señor Vázquez—. Oh, esto va a durar más de cuatro meses.

—No quiero ni un centavo de su dinero — insistió Isabella con la mandíbula tensa.

Edward se acercó y la tomó por los hombros, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ella esperaba ver rabia y frustración, pero en lugar de ello encontró algo totalmente inesperado. Vio culpa y un brillo de esperanza. Y cariño verdadero.

—¿Entonces qué querías decir? —preguntó suavemente Edward.

Era su oportunidad. O en ese momento o nunca. Si creía que existía alguna posibilidad de que aquel matrimonio se salvara, tendría que hablar en ese momento. Dio un suspiro profundo, dispuesta a abrirle su corazón, pero conforme las palabras se iban uniendo en su mente, se iba dando cuenta de lo ridículo que era todo. De lo desesperada y patética que parecería.

Lo que había visto en los ojos de Edward no era amor. Si de verdad la amara, ¿por qué iba a ponerla en esa situación límite? ¿Por qué había pasado los últimos dos días pensando nada más que en llegar a México y poner fin cuanto antes a su matrimonio? Estaba viendo lo que quería ver, lo que sus fantasías necesitaban, no lo que la realidad le decía. Además, no podía seguir casada con Edward. Él quería una esposa que se comportara de acuerdo a un modelo ortodoxo. Una compañera apropiada, generosa y dulce, que encantara a sus compañeros de trabajo y mantuviera la casa ordenada. Por raro que pudiera parecer, ella estaba tentada de intentarlo y de convertirse en la mujer que encajara en el mundo de Edward. Eso sí, sabía que si lo intentaba, se convertiría en una mujer como su madre.

—¿Bella?

Alzó la vista y se tragó sus estúpidas esperanzas.

—Yo... me refería a que no quería divorciarme entre peleas y discusiones. Eso es todo — Isabella se dio la vuelta y recogió la chaqueta de la silla. Luego, miró al señor Vázquez—. Pero sí que quiero divorciarme. De verdad.

El señor Vázquez la miró con compasión.

—¿Puedo hacerle una sugerencia, señora Cullen?

—Por favor, hágala.

—Los dos viven en Chicago, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Si quieren un divorcio rápido o incluso una anulación, lo pueden obtener allí. Es posible que lo consigan en veinticuatro horas si no hay ningún obstáculo. Lo sé porque un primo mío, Roberto, vive en Chicago y se divorció rápidamente hace poco.

Edward tomó aire. El único problema era que la tendría que llevar a Chicago, siendo su esposa todavía, pero después de todo por lo que habían pasado, eso no tenía sin duda la menor importancia.

—¿Nos podemos divorciar allí en veinticuatro horas?

—¿Lo ves? —dijo Isabella—. Te dije que tenías que haber llamado a tu abogado. Nos habríamos ahorrado todos estos problemas y todo este tiempo.

Dicho lo cual, Isabella se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

Edward la alcanzó antes de que saliera y la tomó del brazo.

—Isabella, espera.

Ella se volvió con una sonrisa de indiferencia.

—No te preocupes. Iremos a casa, nos divorciaremos y viviremos felices después.

—Eso no es lo que yo...

—Eso es exactamente lo que tú quieres. Nuestro matrimonio ha sido un error desde el comienzo. ¿Y qué importan dos días más? Pronto podrás volver con Ángela, libre y sin proble mas.

—Isabella, yo...

Ella le puso un dedo sobre los labios. Pero el mero roce hizo que el deseo la invadiera y se sintió débil y confusa.

—No hay más que decir. ¿Por qué no vuelves al hotel y llamas a tu abogado? Yo iré a dar un paseo. Necesito un poco de aire fresco.

El tomó su mano y, por un instante, Isabella pensó que iba a besarla. Ella se apartó a duras penas de él.

—No creo que debas ir sola a pasear. Si quieres dar un paseo, yo te acompañaré.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza y esbozó una débil sonrisa. Él nunca cambiaría, ni en un millón de años. Y si así fuera, ella echaría de menos su sentido protector.

—Vas a tener que dejar de pensar en mí como tu esposa.

La expresión de Edward se suavizó y se mordió el labio inferior mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Ya lo sé —dijo, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones—. Muy bien, adelante, date un paseo. Te veré en el hotel.

Isabella se volvió y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pensando en que pronto se alejaría de Edward para siempre. ¿Cómo sería el momento de la despedida final? ¿Sería capaz de olvidarlo o es taría su futuro lleno de recuerdos de lo que habían compartido y de lo que podía haber sido?

Agarró el pomo de la puerta con mano temblorosa, tentada de mirar atrás, pero en lugar de ello, se esforzó por reprimir sus sentimientos y pensó que lo hecho, hecho estaba. Edward y ella se habían casado y se iban a divorciar. Ambos seguirían con sus vidas como si no hubiera sucedido nada.

Y cuando volviera la vista hacia el pasado y recordara la noche del cambio de milenio, se reiría y le contaría a todos lo que había tenido que hacer para evitar que su mejor amiga se casara con el hombre equivocado.

* * *

**Hoy estoy de un humor excelente, así que actualizando ando :) a que soy genial, y me encantan sus reviews.**  
**Con respecto a el final de la historia, pronto; mas o meno capítulos, pero como digo estoy de un excelente humor y no tengo nada que hacer el día de hoy. Asi que si veo movimiento en la historia en lo que falta de mi día prometo que tendrán otro capítulo hoy mismo. Para que se alegren su día vaya. ;)**

**Y bueno me despido de ustedes gracias.**

_**AraXO**_


	13. Capítulo XII

I_sabella se volvió y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pensando en que pronto se alejaría de Edward para siempre. ¿Cómo sería el momento de la despedida final? ¿Sería capaz de olvidarlo o es taría su futuro lleno de recuerdos de lo que habían compartido y de lo que podía haber sido?_

_Agarró el pomo de la puerta con mano temblorosa, tentada de mirar atrás, pero en lugar de ello, se esforzó por reprimir sus sentimientos y pensó que lo hecho, hecho estaba. Edward y ella se habían casado y se iban a divorciar. Ambos seguirían con sus vidas como si no hubiera sucedido nada._

_Y cuando volviera la vista hacia el pasado y recordara la noche del cambio de milenio, se reiría y le contaría a todos lo que había tenido que hacer para evitar que su mejor amiga se casara con el hombre equivocado._

**Capítulo XII**

Edward la encontró sentada en una de las mesas del patio del hotel. Las frondosas plantas y las flores llenaban el aire con su perfume. Un trío de guitarristas cantaban una melodía española bajo un arco.

Isabella había estado de compras y había cambiado la ropa que él le había comprado por una blusa suave y bonita que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros redondos y una falda de rayas que rozaba los adoquines del patio. Tenía los pies descalzos y se había puesto una flor en el pelo. Tenía un aspecto exótico y seductor, con el cabello negro cayéndole en suaves ondas por la frente.

Edward bebió su imagen como un hombre sediento. Contempló sus rasgos, tratando de guardarlos en la memoria. Llegaría un momento en que querría recordar la forma exacta de su nariz, la manera en que sus labios se curvaban cuando sonreía, sus dedos largos y delicados...

Habían estado separados sólo una tarde, pero a él le habían parecido días enteros. Después de telefonear a su abogado de Chicago, había llamado a la puerta de Isabella, pero ésta no había contestado. El recepcionista le informó de que la señora Cullen había salido y él había pasado toda la tarde caminando por las calles con la esperanza de encontrarla, preguntándose dónde podría estar aún a sabiendas de que eso no debería importarle.

Al día siguiente, volverían a Estados Unidos. Su abogado habría arreglado todos los papeles para el divorcio, ellos firmarían en el sitio indicado y comenzaría el proceso. Por supuesto, uno dé los requisitos sería ir al juzgado, pero su abogado lo arreglaría todo de una manera discreta y rápida.

Todo lo que habían compartido en aquellos últimos días se olvidaría, sería relegado al pasado. Edward trató de imaginar el momento en que Isabella desapareciera de su memoria, pero no pudo. Ella seguiría con él el resto de su vida, como un recuerdo de lo que podía haber sido... de lo que todavía podría ser. Y estaba seguro de que nunca podría mirar a una mujer a los ojos sin verla a ella.

Edward echó hacia atrás la cabeza y aspiró el aroma de la noche. Deseaba creer que Isabella se había enamorado de él, pero no tena ninguna prueba de que fuera así. Había habido un momento en el despacho del señor Vázquez en que le había hecho albergar esperanzas. Cuando ella había declarado que no quería divorciarse, su corazón se había detenido y sus esperanzas habían revivido. Pero una vez más, Isabella se había escondido tras una fachada de impenetrable indiferencia.

Aunque también era cierto que, si él quería saber lo que Isabella sentía, debería admitir sus propios sentimientos ante ella. Estaba enamorado de su mujer, era así de sencillo. Él había luchado por no implicarse, pero Isabella Swan se lo había puesto muy difícil. Era una mujer bella y excitante, que había conquistado su corazón en algún lugar entre Las Vegas y Tijuana.

Pero cuando se imaginaba a sí mismo declarándole su amor, veía a Isabella riéndose y mi rándolo con incredulidad o insultándolo por su sentimentalismo tonto. No veía a Isabella abrazándose a él y repitiendo aquellas mismas palabras. Él sería el último hombre de la tierra al que ella elegiría.

Edward hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. Tenía que quitarse de la imaginación la posibilidad de un matrimonio feliz. Desde esa noche en adelante, tenía que pensar en sí mismo como un hombre soltero sin derechos sobre el corazón o el cuerpo de Isabella. Uno o dos das más tarde, ya no serían marido y mujer. Se olvidaría de Isabella Swan. No tenía otra opción.

Edward salió de las sombras y se dirigió a la mesa de Isabella. Cuando llegó, ella alzó la vista. Edward contuvo el aliento. La luz suave de Una vela que estaba en el centro de la mesa daba a su rostro un matiz dorado. Una sonrisa seductora apareció en los labios de la mujer y él tuvo la tentación de inclinarse y besarla en la boca.

—Hola —dijo suavemente—. Has vuelto.

Edward tomó una silla y se sentó frente a ella.

—He reservado dos billetes en un vuelo a Chicago —dijo—. Y mi abogado nos recibirá mañana por la tarde para que firmemos los papeles.

Ella tomó su copa y bebió de ella lentamente. Luego, volvió a dejarla en la mesa.

—¡Qué sencillo! Es casi como si nunca hubiéramos estado casados.

Edward asintió. Nunca había visto a Isabella así, tranquila y distante. Él esperaba una reacción más apasionada. Luchó contra el deseo de agarrarla y sacudirla, de obligarla a discutir para que mostrara sus verdaderos sentimientos. Pero parecía tan frágil y vulnerable como si una palabra mal dicha pudiera hacerla estallar en miles de pedazos.

—Isabella, creo que es mejor que hablemos...

-—No es hora de recriminaciones —dijo, forzando una sonrisa—. Ésta es nuestra última noche de casados y deberíamos celebrarlo —se dirigió al camarero y pidió dos margaritas—. Sé que no debería dejarte beber —añadió con una alegría tan falsa como su sonrisa—. Pero prometo que no te voy a arrastrar a ninguna iglesia para casarme contigo de nuevo. No volveremos a caer en el mismo error.

—No fue un error. De hecho, ha sido muy divertido.

Ella se negó a mirarlo a los ojos. Los bajó y se concentró en la llama de la vela. Cuando les llevaron las bebidas, casi se alegró de tener algo con lo que ocuparse. Tomó la copa y la extendió hacia él.

—Un brindis. Por los comienzos extraños y los finales felices.

—Por nuestro matrimonio —dijo él.

Ella vaciló antes de chocar su copa. Luego, dio un trago.

—Y entonces, ¿cuáles son tus planes después de que nos divorciemos? Me imagino que estás impaciente por arreglar las cosas con Ángela.

Edward no había pensado seriamente en ello hasta aquel momento.

—Tengo que hablar con ella.

—¿Qué vas a decirle?

—Que no puedo casarme con ella.

Isabella se atragantó y se cubrió la boca con la mano. Se le saltaron las lágrimas y sacó el pañuelo del bolso. Edward se levantó rápidamente y le puso la mano en la espalda. Tan pronto como la tocó, supo que había cometido un error. La piel desnuda de su espalda era tan suave como la seda y su cabello olía a champú.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, dándole golpes.

Ella le hizo un gesto con la mano, asintiendo.

—Se me ha ido por otro lado.

Cuando dejó de toser, Edward volvió a su silla y miró a Isabella fijamente a los ojos. Ésta tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos húmedos. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y Edward la atrapó con su dedo.

—¿Estás segura de que estás bien? —insistió.

La actitud indiferente de ella era un poco forzada. El bonito rostro de Isabella delataba la lucha que se estaba librando en su interior.

—¿No... no vas a casarte con Ángela? ¿Cuándo lo has decidido?

Las palabras fueron dichas en voz baja y vacilante, como si no lo terminara de creer. Y eso que lo más normal era que no se casara con Ángela. Un hombre no se acuesta con la mejor amiga de su prometida y espera luego poder seguir con sus planes de boda.

—Tenías razón —continuó Edward.

—¿Sí?

—Sí, aquella noche en el ascensor. Yo me iba a casar con ella por razones equivocadas. Tenías razón, yo no estaba siendo sincero conmigo mismo.

Una sonrisa amplia iluminó el rostro de Isabella mientras agarraba el menú que el camarero acababa de colocar sobre la mesa.

—Quizá podamos pedir algo para cenar. Me muero de hambre.

Pasaron la siguiente hora hablando sobre cosas sin importancia. No volvieron a mencionar ni el pasado ni el futuro. Charlaron sobre el tiempo, el paisaje de Tijuana y los nombres de las melodías que los guitarristas tocaban.

Y todo el tiempo, Isabella permaneció serena y sumisa. Normalmente, ella siempre estaba dispuesta a ofrecer una opinión o a iniciar una discusión, pero aquella noche se comportó de un modo complaciente y reservado. Edward de bería haber disfrutado de la cena, pero se sintió como si estuviera cenando con una completa desconocida. Conforme fue pasando la noche, Isabella parecía comportarse de manera más distante e inaccesible. Su fuego interno se iba apagando lentamente y él no sabía cómo evitarlo.

Cuando el camarero les llevó la cuenta, Edward firmó y le dio la mano a Isabella para que se levantara.

—¿Por qué no damos un paseo? —sugirió—. Deberíamos disfrutar de nuestra estancia en México. Muy pronto tendremos que enfrentar nos al mal tiempo de Chicago.

Isabella dobló cuidadosamente su servilleta y la dejó en la mesa.

—No me apetece caminar —dijo—. Creo que sólo quiero irme a mi habitación. Estoy cansada y la última margarita me ha levantado dolor de cabeza.

Edward la tomó del brazo y la condujo, a través del patio, hacia la entrada del hotel. Subieron las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y luego caminaron por la galería, mirando hacia el patio. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Isabella, Edward se detuvo y tomó a Isabella de las manos.

—Quiero darte las gracias —murmuró—-. No estoy seguro de lo que habría pasado si no me hubiera quedado atrapado en el ascensor contigo.

—Que te habrías casado y no habrías tenido que pasar por este penoso viaje.

—No ha sido un penoso viaje. Y ahora sé que Ángela no es el tipo de mujer con el que quiero casarme.

Ella apartó la vista, negándose a mirarlo a los ojos y fingiendo interés en el adorno de flores de la galería.

—¿Qué... qué tipo de mujer elegirías?

—No lo sé. Alguien excitante, lleno de vida. Alguien que hiciera de cada día una aventura. Una mujer a la que pudiera mirar durante horas y descubrir siempre algo nuevo en ella.

-Una mujer como tú», quería decir Edward. Pero sabía que no eran las palabras adecuadas. No quería una mujer como Isabella, quería a Isabella.

—Voy a acostarme —dijo ella—. Mañana nos espera un día agotador.

Edward se dio cuenta de que sólo era una excusa.

Cuando habían salido para Tijuana días antes, lo único que él había querido había sido terminar ese matrimonio cuanto antes. Pero en ese momento quería que el tiempo se detuviera. Necesitaba unas horas más para convencerse de que no se estaba equivocando y de que ellos podían tener un futuro juntos.

Pero cuando ella se volvió y abrió la puerta de la habitación, no pudo hacer nada para detenerla. Sólo pudo pensar en todas las razones por las que ella no podía amarlo y en todas las razones por las que sabía que él la amaba.

Isabella se apoyó contra la puerta y cerró los ojos, tratando de calmar el latido de su corazón. Dio un suspiro profundo y luego otro hasta que su mente comenzó a ver con claridad.

Sólo podía pensar en una cosa. En una cosa increíble. ¡Edward Cullen no iba a casarse con Ángela Weber! Debería sentir cierta satisfacción. Después de todo, ella lo había llevado a las Vegas para apartarlo de su mejor amiga.

Pero en vez de satisfacción, sentía una especie de esperanza en su interior. Si Edward no iba a casarse con Ángela, habría una posibilidad de que la amara. Además, Ángela no lo amaba tampoco a él. Su mente retrocedió a la noche anterior, a las palabras que había intercambiado con Edward. ¿Podrían ser verdad? Apenas se conocían. Habían pasado una semana juntos, pero ella sentía que lo conocía de mucho antes.

Isabella siempre había creído en el amor a primera vista, en el amor que te golpea y te roba los sentidos. En el amor que estalla en un segundo y dura para toda la vida. Siempre había creído en que ese tipo de amor existía, pero nunca había pensado qué pudiera sucederle a ella.

¿Quería eso decir que pasaría el resto de su vida con Edward Cullen? Se había enamorado del hombre que su madre habría elegido para ella, de un hombre formal y rico. Pero, al mismo tiempo, Edward era amable, generoso y apasionado. Cuando la tocaba, sus rodillas apenas podían sostenerla.

Cerró los ojos y trató de imaginarse con él, de imaginarse cómo sería vivir juntos en Chicago. Conforme iba apareciendo la imagen, se iba dando cuenta de que no encajaba en ella. Se ahogaría bajo la presión de la familia de él. «Viste así, compórtate así, sé educada y no digas nada inapropiado. Guárdate tus opiniones y acepta siempre las de tu marido».

Tendría que asistir a un sinfín de fiestas y obligaciones sociales agotadoras y aburridas. Se verá obligada a dejar su trabajo. Y finalmente, su vida sería triste como la de un pájaro atrapa do en una jaula, esperando una oportunidad de escapar.

—Y llegaremos a la misma situación en la que estamos ahora —murmuró, frotándose las sienes con los dedos—. Tratando de romper un matrimonio que jamás debió existir. Si no podía tener un futuro con él, decidió, al menos podría tener una noche más. Todavía seguían casados y él ya no estaba comprometido con Ángela. Así que nada los separaba ya. Podía salir de esa habitación, llamar a su puerta y dejar que la pasión siguiera su curso.

Isabella fue al baño y se arregló el cabello. Luego, tomó el perfume que Edward le había regalado y se lo puso en el cuello y las muñecas, Finalmente, contempló su imagen en el espejo y se bajó ligeramente la blusa para que le que dara más escotada.

—No podía dormir —dijo ante el espejo para practicar—. No, eso no queda bien. Le acabo de decir que estaba cansada —se pasó la mano por el pelo—. Tendría que ser sincera —se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos el amor? No, demasiado agresivo.

Salió del cuarto de baño y se sentó en el bor de de la cama, colocándose la falda nerviosamente.

—Toma aire —se dijo—. Has seducido a otros hombres antes. Esto no es diferente... excepto porque estás locamente enamorada de él —de repente, la habitación pareció cerrarse sobre ella y se levantó de la cama. Abrió la puerta y salió fuera, donde respiró el aroma del patio.

—¿No puedes dormir?

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Edward, que estaba de pie frente a la puerta de su habitación. Tenía los codos apoyados sobre la barandilla de hierro y estaba mirando las velas de las mesas que había debajo.

—La habitación es un poco agobiante. Te dejo que...

—No, quédate.

—De... acuerdo.

Miró hacia abajo y vio que una pareja se es taba besando mientras los músicos les cantaban una serenata de amor. Isabella pensó que ella quería sentirse igual que ellos, aunque fuera sólo por una noche.

—Estaba pensando... —dijo, tratando de reu nir valor.

—Yo también —la interrumpió él—. Estaba pensando en aquella noche en Las Vegas. En nuestra noche de bodas. O quizá era nuestra mañana de bodas.

—¿En qué pensabas?

—No recuerdo mucho. Es extraño, ya que sí me acuerdo del resto de la noche. Incluso recuerdo la ceremonia de la boda... vagamente.

—Será mejor que me... vaya —dijo, incapaz de mantener la compostura.

¡Estaba a punto de decirle la verdad! Nunca habían consumado su matrimonio y Edward tenía derecho a saberlo. Pero Isabella no podía admitir que lo había engañado. Los sentimientos que él tenía hacia ella eran tan frágiles, que una revelación así podría destruirlos por completo. Así que se fue hacia su cuarto, pero él la siguió.

—¿No crees que es extraño? —preguntó Edward.

—Habías bebido demasiado champán. Y ahora, de verdad que estoy muy cansada y...

—Háblame de ello.

—¿Qué?

—Cuéntamelo. Un hombre sólo tiene una noche de bodas y me gustaría saber lo que pasó. ¿Te besé?

—Cla... claro que me besaste —mintió ella—. Mucho. Quiero decir, muchas veces.

—¿Y la primera vez?

—Estábamos cerca de la cama.

Él la agarró por la cintura y la condujo hacia la cama. Ella quería apartarlo, pero le gustaba sentir sus manos sobre ella.

—¿Aquí? ¿O en el otro lado?

—Justo aquí —dijo ella, atreviéndose a mirarlo.

—¿Y qué pasó luego?

Isabella dio un suspiro.

—¿Es tan importante? Vamos a tramitar el di vorcio. Creo que tendrías que olvidarte de nuestra noche de bodas.

—No puedo olvidarla porque no la recuerdo —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros-— ¿Estuve bien?

Ella asintió y un rubor le cubrió las mejillas.

—Estuviste... muy bien. Espectacular.

¡Ya estaba dicho! Por lo menos así quizá se quedara satisfecho y se marchara. Probablemente, sólo quería saber que había cumplido sus deberes como marido de una manera maravillosa.

—¿Y cómo empezó? Quiero decir, ¿qué es lo que hice primero?

Isabella se dio cuenta de que no tenía escapatoria. Así que trató de acelerar el proceso para ver si él se quedaba conforme y dejaba de preguntar.

—Lo primero que hiciste fue besarme.

—¿Dónde?

—Al lado de la cama. Ya te lo dije.

—No, quiero decir que si fue en la boca — dijo, juntando sus labios con los de ella a continuación—. ¿O quizá te besé en el cuello? —preguntó, besándola debajo de la oreja—. ¿O fue en el hombro? —le levantó la blusa para poder le besar en el hombro.

Isabella tragó saliva. Las cosas no le estaban saliendo como ella hubiera querido. Cuanto más preguntaba Edward, más quería saber.

—No... no me acuerdo exactamente —lo único en lo que podía concentrarse en ese momento era en la sensación de los labios de él sobre su piel.

—¿Y. recuerdas si te gustó?

—Sí, sí que me gustó.

La lengua de él dibujó una línea desde la clavícula de ella hasta la barbilla.

—¿Y esto?

—Um—respondió ella con voz temblorosa—. También.

Con un gemido, él la apretó contra su cuer po y la besó en los labios.

—Cuéntame más cosas, Isabella —murmuró mientras la besaba—. Dime qué es lo que quieres.

Ella no pudo resistirse más y confesó la verdad.

—Quiero... quiero que hagamos el amor —-echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos—. Quiero que te comportes como un marido de verdad esta noche.

Él le agarró el rostro entre sus manos, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Y yo quiero que tú te comportes como si fueras mi mujer —dijo Edward con voz tierna. Luego, la besó con tal dulzura que ella sintió que algo se despertaba en lo más profundo de su corazón.

* * *

**"Nomás"porque me dijeron coqueta jajajajaja y porque ando de un muy buen humor viendo a mi señor Robbert Pattinson en tv 3 y pues ¿que creen? faltan dos capítulos y estoy pensando en una historia nueva así que también quiero ya terminar esta. Y soy muy buena con ustedes.  
Reviews = Actualización**  
**Ahora si me voy a preparar maletas porque mañana regreso a la uni y pues todo a la mera hora.**

_**AraXO**_


	14. Capítulo XIII

_—No... no me acuerdo exactamente —lo único en lo que podía concentrarse en ese momento era en la sensación de los labios de él sobre su piel._

_—¿Y recuerdas si te gustó?_

_—Sí, sí que me gustó._

_La lengua de él dibujó una línea desde la clavícula de ella hasta la barbilla._

_—¿Y esto?_

_—Um—respondió ella con voz temblorosa—. También._

_Con un gemido, él la apretó contra su cuerpo y la besó en los labios._

_—Cuéntame más cosas, Isabella —murmuró mientras la besaba—. Dime qué es lo que quieres._

_Ella no pudo resistirse más y confesó la verdad._

_—Quiero... quiero que hagamos el amor —-echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos—. Quiero que te comportes como un marido de verdad esta noche._

_Él le agarró el rostro entre sus manos, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos._

_—Y yo quiero que tú te comportes como si fueras mi mujer —dijo Edward con voz tierna. Luego, la besó con tal dulzura que ella sintió que algo se despertaba en lo más profundo de su corazón._

**Capítulo XIII**

Bella sintió una mezcla de goce y miedo a la vez. Se daba cuenta de que ese hombre, su marido, ejercía un enorme poder sobre ella, de manera que ella no podía controlar sus sentimientos. Y eso no le gustaba nada.

Bella comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa y luego metió su manos debajo, apoyándolas sobre su pecho. Después, posó su boca sobre el vello que comenzaba en la base de su cuello.

—¿Y qué pasó después? —preguntó él, apoyando el rostro sobre el cabello de ella.

—¿Después?

—Esa noche. ¿Qué pasó después de que te besara junto a la cama?

—No... no me acuerdo.

Él terminó de quitarse la camisa, revelando sus anchos hombros y su delgada cintura. Bella no podía apartar los ojos de su cuerpo de hombre, fascinada por su perfección.

—¿Te desnudé yo o me desnudaste tú a mí?

Ella parpadeó. Luego, levantó la vista hacia él.

—Yo... no...

Él deslizó sus dedos por el escote de su blusa.

—Apuesto a que los dos colaboramos, igual que ahora —dijo, bajándole la blusa hasta el comienzo de sus senos.

Edward se inclinó sobre ellos y los besó. Luego, bajó aún más la blusa con sus manos hasta que los pezones quedaron a la vista y pudo lamérselos.

Bella soltó un gemido de placer. Sintió que el deseo se despertaba dentro de ella.

Edward terminó de quitarle la blusa y luego se quedó mirando su cuerpo desnudo de cintura para arriba.

—No me acordaba de esto. No me acordaba de que fueras tan hermosa —dijo, agarrando sus pechos con delicadeza y pasando los pulgares por los pezones endurecidos.

Bella trató de aclarar su mente, quería tener la posibilidad de acordarse después de todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Ningún hombre le había hecho sentirse tan atractiva, tan deseable, tan apetecible... Edward la había protegido durante todos esos días que habían pasado juntos y, por el modo en que la estaba tocando en ese momento, debía quererla, al menos un poco.

Agarró el cinturón de él y comenzó a desabrochárselo. Cuando metió las manos debajo del pantalón y alcanzó su miembro erecto, Edward no pudo contener un ruido gutural.

—Tendría que acordarme de esto —dijo él-—. Tendría que recordar que en cuanto me pones la mano encima, pierdo el control.

—Lo... lo siento —dijo Bella.

—No hay nada de lo que debas arrepentirte. Ya no.

Entonces la tomó en sus brazos y la besó, sumergiendo su lengua profundamente en la boca de ella. Con las bocas unidas, se quitaron la ropa impacientemente el uno al otro, deteniéndose sólo para alargar alguna caricia.

Cuando finalmente se vieron despojados de las barreras que los separaban, no hubo nada más que piel contra piel, piel caliente y suave. Los senos de ella se apretaron contra el pecho de él, el miembro viril contra el vientre de ella. Así se suponía que debía ser la intimidad apasionada e intensa entre un matrimonio, sin inhibiciones. Justo cuando Bella pensó que no podría sostenerse más en pie, Edward la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama.

La tendió suavemente sobre la cama y se inclinó sobre ella al tiempo que la besaba en la curva del cuello. Edward se apartó un momento y sacó algo del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Bella se quedó mirándolo con expresión suspicaz.

—¿Sabías que iba a ocurrir esto?

Edward sonrió y la besó de nuevo.

—Confiaba en que sí —replicó, besándola de nuevo en el cuello—. ¿Y ahora qué? Dime qué pasó.

Bella soltó un gemido sordo.

—Fue así —dijo, abriendo el preservativo.

Con manos temblorosas, cubrió su sexo rígido con el preservativo, y luego lo guió hacia su interior.

Pacientemente, delicadamente, Edward probó la entrada, provocándola con la promesa de lo que iban a compartir, aumentando en ella el deseo. Bella se retorció bajo él, acariciándolo hasta que le oyó murmurar una súplica. Edward la agarró de las muñecas y le puso las manos sobre la cabeza.. Luego, se colocó entre sus caderas y la penetró. Su miembro era suave como la seda y duro como el acero. Los ojos de él estaban fijos en los de ella.

El corazón de Bella dio un vuelco. Lo había mirado fijamente muchas veces sólo para ver rabia y frustración, incluso deseo. Pero en ese momento, mientras Edward se introducía profundamente en ella y comenzaba a moverse lentamente, vio algo más en su mirada. Vio amor.

Con un gemido dulce, Bella se arqueó contra él para aumentar el contacto entre ambos. No había más preguntas, ni más exigencias, quedaron solamente ellos dos y la certeza de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro y de que lo que se habían dicho la noche anterior no había sido un error. Amaba a Edward Cullen y sabía, en el fondo de su alma, que él la amaba también a ella.

Hicieron el amor una y otra vez de muchas maneras diferentes hasta que ambos se quedaron agotados y satisfechos. Se quedaron tumbados, echados hacia el mismo lado y con las piernas entrelazadas.

—Así que fue así como sucedió —murmuró Edward, rozando con su aliento el cuello de Bella.

Ésta esbozó una sonrisa.

—No, ahora ha sido diferente.

Edward la besó y luego apoyó la mandíbula sobre el hombro de ella.

—Tienes razón. Esta vez ha sido corno si fuera la primera. La primera de todas. ¿Por qué crees que ha sido así?

Bella dedujo que él estaba empezando a sospechar que le había mentido sobre la noche de bodas. No era de extrañar. Seguramente pensaba que, si recordaba casi todo lo demás, era raro que no se acordara de aquello.

Bella tomó su mano y besó la punta de sus dedos.

—La verdad es que sí que ha parecido la primera vez —admitió ella.

Miró la mano de él y besó cada dedo. Luego, trazó las líneas de la palma. ¿Qué ocurriría ahora que finalmente se habían encontrado? ¿Cuáles serían los obstáculos que tendrían que salvar? ¿La familia de él, Ángela, su trabajo? La mente de Bella se vio invadida por un sinfín de dudas, pero todas se borraron cuando sus ojos se fijaron en un detalle.

—¡La marca del milenio!

—¿Qué?

Bella parpadeó, esperando que su agotamiento estuviera afectando a su vista. Pero cuando volvió a mirar de nuevo, seguía allí tan claro como el día, justo en la base de su dedo pulgar.

—-Esta marca. Las líneas de tu palma forman una estrella. Es la marca del milenio.

Edward apartó la mano.

—La adivinadora de la fiesta me dijo lo mismo. También me dijo algo del destino y... no sé. No le presté mucha atención.

El corazón de Bella dejó de palpitar y creyó estar a punto de morir. Todo había sido una mentira. La pasión, la emoción... ¡Ella no podía amarlo y él no la amaba a ella! Ángela y él, ambos, tenían la marca. ¡Y ella había sido la que los había separado!

Luchó por apartarse de él y dejar la cama donde se habían amado para marcharse a algún lugar donde pudiera olvidarse de todo. Pero Edward la abrazó más fuertemente al tiempo que daba un suspiro. No había escapatoria. No en ese momento. Mientras Bella escuchaba la respiración lenta de Edward, su mente comenzó a dar vueltas.

Edward Cullen nunca la amaría. Y aunque estaba con ella en ese momento, estaba destinado a pasar el resto de sus días con Ángela Weber.

Edward se despertó lenta y perezosamente. Estaba todavía agotado y sentía los músculos completamente relajados. Abrió los ojos a la luz de la mañana y esbozó una sonrisa. No estaba seguro de lo que había dormido, pero no serían más de cuatro o cinco horas. Era suficiente. No quería pasarse más tiempo sin el cuerpo de Bella en sus brazos.

Fue a tocarla, pero su lado de la cama estaba frío y vacío. Edward se incorporó sobre un codo y, todavía adormilado, echó un vistazo a la habitación. La puerta del baño estaba abierta. Se frotó los ojos y miró la hora en el reloj de la mesilla.

—Las siete y media —murmuró.

Había dormido tres horas.

De repente, se le ocurrió algo y se sentó en la cama, haciendo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. ¿Lo habría soñado todo? Edward revisó de nuevo la habitación, pero no había señales de que Bella hubiera estado allí la noche anterior. No había ropa ni en las sillas ni en el suelo, ni tampoco estaban sus pendientes en la mesilla. Agarró la almohada y enterró el rostro en ella. Cuando descubrió que allí quedaban huellas del perfume de ella, esbozó una sonrisa.

—No ha sido ningún sueño —dijo.

Y en seguida recordó la pasión con la que habían hecho el amor. Cuando la había besado por primera vez, había estado buscando una pista que le hiciera recordar la noche de bodas. Pero cuando la penetró, estuvo seguro de que jamás había experimentado tal placer con anterioridad.

Bella le había mentido y debería estar furioso, pero en ese momento, le había dado completamente igual. Incluso le había parecido una muestra de que ella nunca había querido divorciarse. ¿Lo habría amado todo el tiempo? ¿Incluso cuando estaba con Ángela? ¿O habría empezado todo la noche del ascensor después de haberse bebido entre los dos aquella botella de champán?

Pero ya habría tiempo para responder a todas las preguntas que le quería hacer. Sólo había una cosa que quisiera aclarar cuanto antes: el asunto del divorcio. Lo cierto era que él ya no quería divorciarse. Por su parte, deseaba que siguieran casados.

Edward se levantó, agarró sus calzoncillos y se los puso, Bella probablemente estaría desayunando. O quizá habría ido al otro cuarto a darse una ducha. Salió al pasillo y vio que su puerta estaba abierta. Entró sin llamar.

—Te has levantado pronto.

La voz de Edward la sobresaltó y se giró bruscamente, con la mano en el corazón. Cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro profundo.

—No quería despertarte. Me he duchado aquí. Pensé... que querrías dormir más.

Edward observó que metía el jersey que él le había comprado en una bolsa.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Tú que crees? —dijo con voz alegre—. Es toy haciendo el equipaje. Hay que estar en el aeropuerto a las diez.

Edward se acercó a ella y la agarró por la cintura.

—Cuando me desperté y no estabas allí, pensé que había soñado todo.

Ella se soltó y se dirigió al otro lado de la cama.

—No fue un sueño. Fue real.

Él la miró un buen rato, tratando de descubrir su estado de ánimo, pero ella evitó su mirada y continuó haciendo el equipaje.

—Bella, lo de anoche... quiero que sepas que...

—Me imagino que estarás impaciente por volver a Chicago —interrumpió Bella—. Estoy segura de que tus padres se alegrarán de verte.

—Quizá —dijo—, pero estaba pensando que no teníamos por qué volver hoy. Podemos que darnos un poco más si quieres. Nos queda dinero del anillo y podemos cambiar los billetes de avión.

Bella hizo un gesto negativo.

—No voy a quedarme y no voy a volver a Chicago. He decidido acercarme a San Francisco. Conozco a una figurinista que diseña trajes para óperas y siempre me está insistiendo en que vaya a visitarla. No tengo que trabajar hasta finales de enero, así que tengo un poco de tiempo y me tomaré unas vacaciones. Necesito aclarar las ideas.

Edward frunció el ceño sorprendido.

—Entonces, ¿te vas? ¿No vas a volver a Chicago conmigo? ¿Y lo de anoche?

—¿Qué? —dobló cuidadosamente la camiseta que se había puesto la noche del concurso en Happy Jackrabbit y la puso en la bolsa.

—Hicimos el amor, Bella.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, nos acostamos juntos y así hemos satisfecho nuestra curiosidad. Y ya nunca tendremos la duda de cómo podía haber sido.

—Pero también hemos descubierto que hay algo especial entre nosotros. ¿Quieres dejarlo sin más?

—Ten... tengo que hacerlo —lo miró brevemente a los ojos, pero inmediatamente apartó la vista—. No saldría bien. Tú lo sabes y yo también. Somos dos personas muy diferentes y nuestras vidas también lo son.

—Pero eso puede estar bien...

—Tú necesitas a alguien que se acople a tu mundo. Una mujer que tus padres aprueben.

—Bella, estoy empezando a darme cuenta de que yo mismo no encajo en mi mundo. ¡Maldita sea! Podríamos quedarnos a vivir en México para siempre.

—Y hay muchas cosas más —continuó—. Siempre estamos discutiendo. Y luego está la marca.

—¿La marca?

—La marca del milenio. Me la enseñaste ayer. ¿Sabias que Ángela tiene la misma marca en la mano?

Edward se pasó la mano por el cabello, confundido por el comportamiento de Bella.

—¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con nosotros?

—Ella está destinada a ti. Y yo he interferido en vuestro camino. Estaba segura de que serías un marido horrible, pero estaba equivocada. Serás para Ángela un marido maravilloso

—Yo no amo a Ángela.

—Pero puedes amarla, y lo harás. Ambos tenéis la marca.

Edward se acercó a ella y la agarró del brazo.

—Maldita sea, Bella, escúchame.

—Y no tienes que preocuparte. Nunca le diré a Ángela lo que ha pasado, te lo juro. Será nuestro secreto. Nos divorciaremos discretamente y podrás reanudar tu vida. La vida que siempre has querido.

—Ésa no es la vida que quiero, Bella. La vida que quiero está a tu lado.

Ella alzó los ojos y lo miró. Luego, hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—No, no puede ser. Lo siento. No puedo ser tu esposa, Edward. Y, además, tampoco quiero serlo.

—Ya eres mi esposa —dijo él, agarrando su rostro para obligarla a que lo mirara—. No hace falta que nos divorciemos. Volveremos a Chicago y les diremos a todos que nos hemos casado. Es así de sencillo.

Bella lo miró y, por un segundo, Edward pensó que iba a aceptar, pero lo que hizo fue apartarse lentamente de él.

—Volveremos al mismo punto de partida dentro de unos meses, incluso en semanas. ¿Por qué no hacerlo ya?

Edward soltó una maldición. —de acuerdo, terminemos. Ahora mismo. Lo único que tienes que decirme es que no me amas. Mírame a los ojos y dímelo, Bella. Por lo menos me debes eso.

—Lo único que te debo es mi firma en los papeles del divorcio. Vuelve a Chicago y habla con tu abogado. Yo firmaré lo que sea en cuanto regrese —cerró la cremallera del bolso y se la puso al hombro—. Y ahora tengo que irme.

Edward la siguió hasta la puerta y la agarró para detenerla,

—Bella, no te vayas así. No puedo creer que tires todo por la borda por una estúpida marca de la mano.

—¿Ves? A eso me refería antes. Quizá yo crea en los adivinadores, pero eso te da igual, y yo no quiero que trates de obligarme a creer lo que tú crees y a actuar como tú actúas.

—Yo no pretendo hacer nada parecido. Me da igual que creas que hay hombres en la luna o no, pero sí quiero que creas en nosotros.

—No hay un nosotros, por eso el divorcio es la única respuesta.

Bella salió rápidamente a la galería. Sus pasos sobre los azulejos de estilo español resonaron hasta desaparecer en las escaleras y más allá en el patio. Edward se quedó pasmado.

¿Cómo era posible que todo se hubiera convertido en una pesadilla en tan poco tiempo? Después de la noche anterior, él creía que todo estaba claro entre ellos. Habían hecho el amor y se querían. Así que había llegado a la conclusión de que ya no tenía sentido el divorcio. Estaba seguro de ello.

Caminó despacio hacia la barandilla y miró al patio. Aquello no había terminado. Si Isabella Swan quería divorciarse, tendría que luchar por ello. La llevaría a juicio y pondría todo tipo de obstáculos hasta que finalmente admitiera que lo amaba.

Sería un escándalo público, pero no le importaba. Estaba dispuesto a perderlo todo: su herencia, a sus padres, quizá incluso a algunos amigos y colegas de profesión. Tendría que buscarse otro trabajo y probablemente tendría que dejar el apartamento.

Pero nada le resultaba tan horrible como perder a Bella Swan.

* * *

**Bueno no me he tardado recién llego. Ya saben Reviews = Actualización.**  
**Pues como ven a Bella terca! ¬¬'**  
**Y bueno sritas. me lanzo a dormir. ¿ven que buena soy? Ni siquiera he podido ver bien a mi esposo Roberto en su prmiere, pero no las dejos sin cap. uu' dijo que pasaría por acá así que me preparo, para verlo. **

_**AraXO**_


	15. Capítulo XIV

_Caminó despacio hacia la barandilla y miró al patio. Aquello no había terminado. Si Isaella Swan quería divorciarse, tendría que luchar por ello. La llevaría a juicio y pondría todo tipo de obstáculos hasta que finalmente admitiera que lo amaba._

_Sería un escándalo público, pero no le im portaba. Estaba dispuesto a perderlo todo: su herencia, a sus padres, quizá incluso a algunos amigos y colegas de profesión. Tendría que buscarse otro trabajo y probablemente tendría que dejar el apartamento._

_Pero nada le resultaba tan horrible como perder a Isabella Swan._

**Capítulo XIV**

El taller de trajes de la Shakespeare Theatre Company estaba oscuro y silencioso cuando Isabella llegó. Dejó las llaves sobre una mesa y repasó las perchas de los vestidos para El Mercader de Venecia, que iba a inaugurarse en febrero. Echó una ojeada a los dobladillos y costuras de los elaborados trajes que había diseñado ella misma para Portia.

Había dado unos días libres a sus costureras con la promesa de que tendrían que ir a trabajar algunas noches y algunos fines de semana para completar el trabajo. Todo estaría listo dos semanas antes del estreno.

Isabella se sentó en una silla frente a la mesa de trabajo y hojeó un muestrario de telas. Había estado fuera solamente una semana, pero se sentía extraña allí. Sólo se había quedado en San Francisco unos días. Le apetecía llegar a casa y descansar para olvidar todo lo que le había sucedido con Edward. Eso sí, todavía no tenía fuerzas para llamar a Ángela.

Pero no podía olvidarse de él. No podía dejar de pensar en su boda en Las Vegas... y en el Happy Jackrabbit en Skull Creek... y en el pintoresco hotel de Tijuana. Y todos esos recuerdos se completaban con imágenes de Edward. Éste durmiendo en la cama redonda en la suite de High Rollers, sacándola del concurso de la camiseta mojada, tumbado desnudo junto a ella en el Hotel Florencia...

Había estado tan segura de que podría olvidarlo y seguir con su vida... hasta que se dio cuenta de que su amor por él no iba a desaparecer. Isabella apoyó el mentón en la mano y garabateó el nombre de Edward en un cuaderno_ Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen. Señora de Edward Cullen. Isabella Swan Cullen._

Gimió y arrancó la hoja del cuaderno de bocetos, tirándola a la papelera que estaba al otro extremo de la habitación. O sea, que amaba a Edward Cullen. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto ni con qué profundidad hasta que lo había dejado aquel día en Tijuana. La tentación de volver sobre sus pasos y abrazarse a él había sido demasiado fuerte. Pero, finalmente, había decidido apartarse de él y de aquel matrimonio.

Sólo que nada más poner distancia entre ellos, todo había empezado a cambiar. Las dudas comenzaron a aclararse, los obstáculos a hacerse menos firmes y comenzó a ver a Edward de otra manera y no como una amenaza a su felicidad. Edward la quería, había cuidado de ella y se había preocupado por su bienestar. Tenía que reconocer que nunca había sido tan feliz como durante aquellos días que había pasado con él.

Cada minuto y cada hora habían estado llenos de emoción y júbilo. Se había sentido llena de vida, como si sus días y sus noches fueran guiados únicamente por su corazón, haciendo pausas para tomar aire antes de arrojarse de nuevo a otra vivencia junto a él. Bella quería sentir de nuevo aquello, notar que contenía el aire cada vez que él entraba en la misma habitación que estaba ella, sentir que el corazón te latía más aprisa cuando la tocaba, olvidarse de todo cuando la besaba. Bella soltó un gemido y enterró el rostro entre las manos. De pronto, se sobresaltó al oír un golpe en la puerta del taller.

—¿Bella?

Reconoció el suave acento de Delores Ruiz, la recepcionista de la compañía.

—Ya he vuelto —gritó Bella.

Cuando Delores apareció detrás del perchero, esbozó una sonrisa.

—Tiene visita —se apartó e Bella contuvo el aliento al ver que Edward entraba con paso decidido—. Les dejo solos.

Bella se levantó y se puso la mano en el pecho. Su corazón le latía a toda velocidad. Eso era justamente lo que quería sentir. Sentirse estúpida y con la cabeza ligera, como si estuviera flotando. Edward estaba increíblemente atractivo. Iba con traje y corbata y llevaba un abrigo de cachemira en el brazo. El pelo, bien peinado hacia atrás, revelaba sus bonitas facciones.

Aunque tenía un aspecto frío e inaccesible, Bella no pudo evitar recordar al hombre con el que había hecho el amor apasionadamente. Al hombre cálido y sexy que había encendido su sangre y su cuerpo de deseo. Quizá si se acercara, le quitara la corbata y le desabrochara despacio la camisa blanca, volviera a ser humano.

Tragó saliva y dejó a un lado sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Por qué no me has llamado diciéndome que habías vuelto? Te he dejado varios mensajes en el contestador.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado?

Edward dejó cuidadosamente el abrigo sobre uno de los percheros.

—Llamé al director de la compañía y le prometí una generosa donación si me decía cuándo volvías. Ordenaron a la señora Ruiz que me llamara en cuanto vinieras.

—¿Delores te llamó? —Bella se sentó en la silla. ¡Qué típico! Usar el dinero para ganar amigos y contactos para espiarla—. Pues ya te puedes ir. Tengo mucho trabajo y no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

Él dio un paso hacia delante.

—Tengo que decirte algo, Bella.

Ella alzó la vista y se encontró con sus ojos. De nuevo, no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta. Tenía que dejar de mirarlo si no quería correr el riesgo de ahogarse.

—No tengo por qué escucharte. Ya no estamos casados, ¿recuerdas?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la boca de él.

—Pues sí que estamos casados todavía. Por eso estoy aquí —tiró una tarjeta sobre la mesa—. Es el nombre de mi abogado.

—¿Para qué necesito un abogado?

—Te representará en el proceso de divorcio. Yo le pagaré, así que no tienes que preocuparte por el dinero —Edward se aclaró la garganta. Su rostro tenía una expresión triste—. Iba a tratar de evitar este divorcio, pero he decidido no hacerlo. Después de todo, si crees que no hay ninguna posibilidad de que funcione, tendré que aceptarlo. Pero creo que has de intentar conseguir un acuerdo justo. Estuvimos casados. Incluso, aunque fuera durante pocos días, mereces algo después de todas las molestias.

—No; no quiero nada de ti. Sólo quiero que salgas de mi vida.

—Soy un hombre rico, Bella, y puedo permitírmelo. Un acuerdo te daría una seguridad económica y creo que eso te vendría bien —sacó lentamente un sobre que llevaba en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y lo dejó sobre la mesa—. Aunque siempre puedas pedir ayuda a tus padres...

—¿A mis padres?

Edward señaló el sobre.

—Cuando nos escapamos, mis padres contrataron a un detective para que investigara a tu familia. Creo que pensaron que ibas detrás de mi dinero.

Bella tragó saliva.

—¿Y qué descubrieron?

—No lo sé. No me han leído el informe. La verdad es que no me importa lo que diga, pero mi madre me ha comentado que tu familia es bastante rica.

Ella alzó la barbilla.

—No tienes derecho a...

Edward apoyó las manos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia delante con una expresión sombría y amenazante.

—Maldita sea, Bella. Sé sincera por una vez en tu vida. No sigas escondiéndote detrás de esa fachada bohemia e independiente y dime la verdad.

—De acuerdo —dijo con voz temblorosa-. Si quieres saberlo, es verdad que soy rica. No tan rica como tú, pero mi familia tiene mucho dinero y soy hija única, y por tanto, su única heredera. No sé si has oído hablar de los Swan de Cleveland. Mi padre es propietario de dos fábricas de acero, de un garaje con un montón de coches caros y de una finca enorme.

Pero, como no he hablado con ellos desde hace más de cinco años, no estoy segura de sí seré incluida en la herencia.

Edward la miró en silencio durante largo rato. Luego, hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, como si no estuviera seguro de haber oído bien.

—-Y todo el tiempo me hiciste sentir culpable por ser quien era. Todos esos insultos... y tú sabías por lo que estaba pasando.

—El dinero no hace la felicidad. Yo escapé, pero tú todavía estás atrapado. Para algunas personas, como mis padres, todo ese dinero les sirvió para levantar un muro alrededor de sus vidas. Un muro para dejar fuera a todas esas personas... indeseables. Pero, para mí, ese muro era una prisión. Yo tenía que comportar me de cierta manera, hablar de un modo especial. Desde que empecé a salir con chicos, mi madre trataba de buscarme un marido... adecuado y rico.

-¿Y yo soy un marido adecuado?

-Para mi madre tú eres el marido ideal — contestó Bella—. Es una pena que no fuera ela la que se escapara contigo a Las Vegas.

—Estoy confundido.

—¿Por qué? Lo he explicado todo claramente,

—Todo esto. Negar tus sentimientos, apartarme de ti. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo y conmigo, sino con tu madre y quizá también con tu padre.

—Eso es ridículo.

—No, no lo creo. Tú estás tan decidida a rechazar todo lo que tus padres puedan ofrecerte, que no vas a aceptar nada que te recuerde a ellos.

—¿Y tú? Cuando te metiste en el ascensor conmigo, me dijiste que tenías miedo de volverte como tu padre. Tú y yo no somos tan diferentes.

—Tú no quieres ser como tu madre, ¿no es eso? —Edward soltó una carcajada amarga—. Ésa es la excusa estúpida que tu mente ha inventado para racionalizar que no puedes estar conmigo. Eres estupenda buscando excusas, ¿verdad, Isabella? El dinero, tu madre, esta estúpida marca de la mano... Estás tan sumergida en tus excusas, que no puedes darte cuenta de lo felices que podríamos ser —Edward soltó un suspiro. Entonces, encontró sus ojos—. Podríamos hacer que saliera bien, Bella. Pero, evidentemente, no quieres hacer el esfuerzo. Por mí, todo este asunto está zanjado —tomó su abrigo y se lo puso en el brazo—. Le diré a mi abogado que te envíe los papeles. Una vez que estén firmados, podrás seguir con tu maravillosa vida y yo con la mía.

Se giró sobre sus talones y desapareció entre las filas de trajes. Bella dio un suspiro profundo, tratando de controlar el temblor de su cuerpo. Pero cuando las lágrimas humedecieron sus ojos y comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, no pudo controlar por más tiempo sus sentimientos. Dio un sollozo y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

¿Por qué habría luchado de ese modo para apartarlo de ella? ¡Se suponía que lo amaba! Pero en cuanto estaban juntos, ella hacía todo lo posible por apartarlo de su camino. Él no había hecho nada más que amarla y protegerla, y ella le había rechazado una vez tras otra.

—Soy una idiota —dijo—. Me casé con un hombre al que odiaba y ahora me voy a divorciar de un hombre al que amo.

* * *

**De regreso chicas falta un capítulo y el Epílogo, como ya les había comentado hoy tal vez subiré los últimos quiero subir una nueva pero quiero terminar esta de una vez. Así que ya saben REVIEWS**

_**AraXO**_


	16. Capítulo XV

_Se giró sobre sus talones y desapareció entre las filas de trajes. Bella dio un suspiro profundo, tratando de controlar el temblor de su cuerpo. Pero cuando las lágrimas humedecieron sus ojos y comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, no pudo controlar por más tiempo sus __sentimientos. Dio un sollozo y se cubrió la cara con las manos._

_¿Por qué habría luchado de ese modo para apartarlo de ella? ¡Se suponía que lo amaba! Pero en cuanto estaban juntos, ella hacía todo lo posible por apartarlo de su camino. Él no había hecho nada más que amarla y protegerla, y ella le había rechazado una vez tras otra._

_—Soy una idiota —dijo—. Me casé con un hombre al que odiaba y ahora me voy a divorciar de un hombre al que amo._

**Capítulo XV**_  
_

Se secó las mejillas con manos nerviosas. Quizá Edward tuviera razón. Era hora de que fuera sincera y dejara de inventar excusas. Decirle que lo amaba no iba a ser más doloroso que no decírselo, aunque lo que le daba miedo era lo que pudiera pasar entre ellos después.

¿Estaba dispuesta a ser la señora Cullen para toda la vida?

Edward estaba asomado a la pared de cristal del ático del Cullen Center. Estaba observando la silueta de la ciudad de Chicago, gris y austera contra el cielo invernal. El tiempo hacía juego con su estado de ánimo. En realidad, desde que había vuelto de México, el sol parecía haber de saparecido de su vida.

Había vuelto al trabajo inmediatamente, concentrándose en las reuniones y negociaciones como si nunca se hubiera marchado. Desde luego, Esme y Carlisle lo habían presionado, preguntándole por el motivo de su ausencia. También habían querido saber qué iba a pasar con su compromiso de boda.

Pero Edward no quería hacer planes por el momento. Todavía le quedaba la esperanza de que Bella se diera cuenta de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Y así, a pesar de que tenía todos los papeles del divorcio listos para ser firmados, no la había llamado todavía.

Lo cierto era que estaba decidido a intentarlo una vez más. Tenía que haber un modo de convencer a Bella de que le diera una oportunidad de hacerla feliz. Había repasado la conversación de la tarde anterior, tratando de entender el razonamiento de ella y buscando un punto débil en su armadura.

Si ella lo amaba, tenía que haber un modo de llegar hasta su corazón. Sólo necesitaba tiempo para descubrir la ruta correcta, el razonamiento preciso para hacerla ver que los esperaba un futuro lleno de felicidad.

Pero antes de resolver los problemas con su esposa, tenía que resolver los que tenía con su prometida. Se oyeron pasos y una voz en la zona de recepción. Edward se dio la vuelta despacio y vio que Ángela Weber cruzaba la gran habitación hacia él. Edward había enviado a Hamilton, el chófer de la familia, a buscarla.

Qué diferente era esa mujer de Bella, Nunca había discutido con Ángela, y él había creído que era por amor, que era porque entre ellos había una relación perfecta. Pero después de vivir con Bella aquellos cuatro días, sabía que la falta de emoción en su relación de Ángela habría destruido su matrimonio en un momento u otro.

Conforme Ángela se aproximaba, Edward trató de ver la expresión de sus ojos. Buscó rabia o amargura. Estaba preparado para tranquilizarla con todo tipo de excusas. Pero sólo vio una sonrisa dulce y genuina. Sus ojos estaban brillantes y el color de sus mejillas vivo. Estaba más guapa y más radiante que nunca.

Y, aun así toda su belleza no despertaba en él ninguna pasión. No como Bella, quien con una sola mirada de reproche conseguía despertarle deseo en él. Edward se aclaró la garganta.

—Ángela, te hablaré sin rodeos. Sé que lo que hice es horrible y no te culpo si no me perdonas, pero...

Ella alzó una mano para que no siguiera disculpándose.

—Pero te perdono —dijo.

—¿De verdad?

—Hicistelo que tenías que hacer. No hay nada malo en eso.

—Quizá no sigas pensando lo mismo después de que te cuente toda la historia.

Le contó lo del ascensor y lo de su boda en Las Vegas con Bella. Había pensado que Ángela se enfadaría mucho con él al oírlo, pero ella se limitó a sonreírle.

-¿Que tu y Bella estáis casados? —preguntó entre incrédula y divertida.

Edward asintió.

—Por ahora, aunque ella está decidida a divorciarse para que yo pueda casarme contigo.

Ángela se echó a reír.

—Seamos sinceros, Edward. Nunca hemos estado convencidos de nuestra boda. Quizá si no hubieras huido tú esa noche, lo habría, hecho yo. Lo cierto es que pensé en salir corriendo más de una vez, y Bella lo sabía. Seguro que lo montó todo para demostrar que nuestro matrimonio sería un error.

—Ya sé que lo hizo por eso. Imagino que pensó que si nos casábamos, tú no volverías a dirigirme la palabra nunca más.

-—Pues se equivocó, porque ya ves que estoy hablando contigo.

—Desafortunadamente, ha cambiado de opinión respecto a nosotros —dijo, señalándose la base del pulgar.

—¿Tienes la marca del milenio? —preguntó Ángela sorprendida—. Madame Blavatka me dijo que era muy rara.

—Esa mujer era una farsante, pero Bella cree que es una señal de que nuestro destino está unido. Y ya sabes que no vale de nada tratar de razonar con ella cuando se empeña en algo.

Ángela sacudió la cabeza.

—Pero es que ella no debe saber lo que la marca significa. Según la adivinadora, la marca quiere decir que el que la tiene compartirá el resto de su vida con quien estuviera a su lado la medianoche del cambio de milenio. Y supongo, que tú estabas con Bella en ese momento, no?

—Sí —Edward frunció el ceño—. O sea, que según la adivinadora, ¿mi destino está ligado al de Bella?

—Según ella sí, aunque yo no estoy segura de creer en esas cosas.

Edward tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas.

—¿Con quién estabas tú a medianoche, Ángela?

Ella se sonrojó.

—Estaba con Ben. Ha sido muy amable conmigo y me ha ayudado en todo. Y después de esta última semana, me siento muy cerca de él.

—¿Lo amas?

Ella asintió.

—Sí, me di cuenta mientras venía hacia aquí y ahora puede ser ya tarde.

—¿Por qué?

—Ha salido por la mañana para Albania y no sé cuándo volverá. Ni siquiera sé si volverá. Discutimos antes de que se marchara.

—Pero tú lo amas...

—Sí, supongo que estoy enamorada de él desde que éramos niños, pero no estoy segura de que Ben esté preparado para sentar cabeza —Ángela soltó un suspiro—. Yo creía que el amor era algo sencillo, y por eso pensaba que estaba enamorada de ti, pero ahora sé que el amor es algo muy complicado.

Edward le apretó las manos.

—La verdad es que siempre sospeché que Ben y tú haríais buena pareja. Tú le importas, Ángela, y él nunca haría nada que te pudiera hacer daño. Eso es lo importante. Así que volverá. Cuando lo haga, dale una oportunidad.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué harás tú?

—He pasado cuatro días con Bella Swan en los que los dos hemos sacado lo peor de cada uno, y aun así la amo. Ahora sólo tengo que convencerla de que ella también me quiere a mí.

Ángela se echó a reír.

—Eso no va a ser fácil. Bella es muy testaruda. Especialmente, si piensa que estás tratando de decirle lo que tiene que hacer.

—Ella está muy preocupada por ti. No sabe si tú querrás seguir siendo amiga suya.

—Me ha salvado la vida. Ella sabía que nuestra boda sería un error e hizo todo lo posible por evitarla. Así que estoy en deuda con ella — Ángela sonrió tímidamente—. Se me está ocurriendo que podríamos seguir adelante con el compromiso. Estoy segura de que Bella tratará de impedir de nuevo que nos casemos.

Bella se quedó observando los números del panel mientras el ascensor la conducía hasta el ático del Cullen Center. Era el mismo ascensor en el que se había quedado encerrada con Edward la pasada Nochevieja.

Su futuro ex marido la había llamado esa mañana para anunciarle que los papeles del divorcio ya estaban listos para firmar. Después de colgar, se maldijo por haber contestado la llamada. Se había propuesto esquivarlo durante unos días mientras buscaba la manera de disculparse con él. Pero ya era tarde para eso. Si alguna vez Edward la había amado, seguro que ya era cosa del pasado. Una vez más, había conseguido arruinar su relación con un hombre. Sólo que en esa ocasión, amaba a ese hombre y tardaría mucho tiempo en olvidarse de él, suponiendo que lo consiguiera alguna vez. Sabía que iba a arrepentirse durante toda su vida de lo que había hecho.

Podrían haber sido felices juntos. Habrían aprendido a limar sus diferencias. Quizá Edward podría haberse hecho más comprensivo y ella algo menos testaruda.

—Pero ya es tarde —murmuró.

Las puertas se abrieron delante de ella y Bella se detuvo un instante. Pensó que quizá no estuviera todo perdido. Si aún quedaba algo de amor entre ellos, habría alguna esperanza, pero ella tendría que ser valiente y admitir sus sentimientos.

Respiró hondo y salió del ascensor al vestíbulo del ático. Junto a las ventanas del fondo, vio una figura solitaria silueteada por la luz del Sol. Incluso de lejos él ejercía una gran influencia sobre ella. Se sintió como si todavía existiera un vínculo entre ellos. Un vínculo que no tenia nada que ver su absurdo matrimonio ni con su peculiar luna de miel. Ese hombre había llegado a conocerla en tan sólo unos pocos días y había llegado a amarla, a pesar de lo hostil que había sido con él.

Edward se volvió mientras ella atravesaba el vestíbulo, que estaba adornado como si fuera a haber una recepción. Se quedó mirándola con gesto frío y distante.

—Me alegra que hayas venido.

—¿Y todo esto? —preguntó ella, señalando los adornos del vestíbulo.

—Nada, para celebrar una boda —dijo despreocupadamente, señalándole una silla para que se sentara—. Los papeles del divorcio ya están listos. Sólo nos llevará un par de minutos arreglarlo.

Bella se sentó mientras él le acercaba los papeles, que estaban sobre la mesa frente a la que ella se había sentado. Ella se los quedó mi rando, dándose cuenta de que ése era el fin de su matrimonio con Edward Cullen. Él le tendió un bolígrafo y ella lo agarró con mano temblorosa.

—¿Dónde tengo que firmar?

Él se apoyó en la mesa y miró los papeles por encima de su hombro, acercándose tanto, que Bella pudo sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo.

—Aquí —ella sintió el aliento de él en su oído mientras le señalaba un punto en la parte de abajo del documento.

Bella garabateó su nombre sin saber bien lo que hacía.

—Ahora, aquí —dijo Edward, acercándose aún mas al doblar la hoja.

Y así, firmó el resto de documentos. Luego, se quedó mirándolo, deseosa de poder tocarlo. Le gustaría acariciar su fuerte barbilla y dibujar la línea de sus labios con los dedos. Seguro que besarse de nuevo no les haría ningún daño. Si se acercaba a él y cerraba los ojos, ¿aceptaría él la invitación?

Bella ordenó los papeles y luego se los dio a Edward, que los dobló y se los guardó en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta. Ella lo miró a la cara, tratando de buscar algún resto de emoción, pero su rostro se mostró impasible.

—Bueno, pues ya está —dijo ella.

Él asintió.

—Sí, no ha sido tan difícil, ¿verdad?

-No —mintió ella. Lo cierto era que Bella nunca había tenido que hacer algo tan doloroso en toda su vida. Pero sabía que era lo mejor. Ya sólo le quedaba convencer a su corazón de que era así. Con un suspiro, se puso en pie y se abrochó el abrigo—. Bueno, supongo que será mejor que me vaya.

No quería decirle adiós. Sabía que, si decía aquellas palabras, no podría contener las lágrimas. Así que se dio la vuelta y se encaminó al ascensor, pero la voz de él la detuvo. Por un momento, sintió que renacía la esperanza. Él no iba a dejarla marchar. Lentamente, se giró hada él mientras el corazón le latía a toda velocidad.

—Ya que estás aquí, he pensado que quizá podrías darme un consejo. ¿Qué te parecen estos centros de flores? —le preguntó, señalando las cuatro mesas adornadas con sus respectivos centros-. No sé cuál me gusta más.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—Son todos muy bonitos. Las rosas blancas me gustan mucho y también las lilas. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Por conocer la opinión de Una mujer. Quiero asegurarme de que todo va a salir perfecto.

—¿El qué va a salir perfecto?

—La boda.

Bella se quedó mirándolo fijamente, sin terminar de creerse lo que acababa de oír.

—¿Qué... qué boda?

—Mi boda. También tengo que elegir qué ivitaciones vamos a mandar. No sé si me gustan más las blancas o las de color crema—alcanzó el libro con los modelos de las invitaciones, que estaba sobre una mesa y lo tendió hacia ella-—. ¿Cuál te gusta más?

—¿Te vas a casar? —preguntó Bella, que estaba empezando a sentir un zumbido dentro de la cabeza.—. ¿Habéis solucionado las cosas Ángela y tú?

—Ángela ha sido muy comprensiva. Le conté lo que había sucedido y no le importó. Se echó a reír. De hecho, quiere que la llames.

—¿Que la llame? ¿Á Ángela?

—Claro, quiere verte. ¿Es que no sois amigas o qué? Y en cuanto a la invitación, ¿cuál te gusta más?

—Creo que debería ser la novia quien la eligiera.

—Hrnrnm. Quizá lleves razón. ¿Tú cuál elegirías?

Bella sintió ganas de ponerse a gritar. ¿Cómo podía estar hablándole tan despreocupadamente de su boda cuando acababan de firmar los papeles del divorcio? Sin duda, era un hombre sin corazón y no merecía su afecto.

Bella agitó muy enfadada el libro con las invitaciones y lo hojeó.

—-Ésta —dijo, eligiendo una—. Pero no pondría una letra tan florida, elegiría algo más sen cillo.

—Me parece que llevas razón. Me gusta tu elección. —Y ahora, si no te importa, me gustaría... Bueno, me gustaría que me ayudaras con otra cosa. Hay unos vestidos que me gustaría que...

—¿Vestidos? ¿Quieres que elija el vestido de la novia? ¿Es que te has vuelto loco o qué... ?

—Bueno, Ángela comentó que tú eras especialista en vestuario, ¿no?

—No, no puedo hacerlo. No pienso ayudarlos a planear tu boda.

—Pero tú tienes mucho gusto para estas cosas y sólo te llevará unos minutos. Me gustaría que me aconsejaras.

La tomó de la mano y la condujo hasta un armario donde había colgados varios vestidos. Bella sintió que casi se le paraba el corazón al darse cuenta de que Ángela llevaría uno de esos vestidos para convertirse en la señora de Edward Cullen.

Bella apretó los puños. ¡Pero la señora de Edward Cullen era ella! Isabella Swan Cullen.

—¿Cuál te gusta más? —preguntó Edward, señalando los trajes.

—No me gusta ninguno.

—¿Ni siquiera éste?

—Parece de Escarlata O'Hara.

—Puede que lleves razón. La verdad es que a mí tampoco me gusta ninguno.

—Muy bien, ¿puedo irme ya?

—Una cosa más —dijo, agarrando un folleto de otra mesa y enseñándoselo—-. Los pasteles. Nunca hubiera pensado que pudiera haber tan tos tipos. Al menos, ha sido fácil elegir una de las cosas —le dio una pequeña caja-. Ábrela.

Bella tomó la cajita y levantó la tapa. Había una figurita de porcelana china que representaba al novio y a la novia. Ella sintió tentaciones de estrellarla contra el suelo. Pero se contuvo. Eso era lo que Edward estaba buscando y no pensaba complacerlo.

—¿Qué opinas? Es para ponerlo sobre el pastel de boda.

—Es bonito. Sólo que la novia no tiene el color de peló adecuado.

—Sí que lo tiene. Es exactamente el que yo he pedido.

—Pero Ángela es rubia.

—¿Ángela?

—Sí, Ángela, la mujer con la que te vas a casar.

Edward se echó a reír mientras sacudía la cabeza.

—¿De dónde has sacado esa idea? Yo no me voy a casar con Ángela.

—Pero dijiste...

—Nunca dije que fuera a casarme con Ángela.

—Y entonces, ¿con quién te vas a casar?

—-¿Con quién crees? —le preguntó, sonriendo.

Bella bajó la vista hacia la figurita con el novio y la novia. Luego, volvió a mirar a Edward. Comenzó a temblarle el labio inferior y notó que las lágrimas estaban empezando a brotar en sus ojos. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero no pudo decir nada debido a la emoción. ¿Sería eso verdad? ¿Le estaría dando él una nueva oportunidad?

—¿Con quién crees tú, Bella? ¿Quién es la única mujer con la que yo podría casarme? ¿Quién es la mujer a la que tanto amo y adoro, la mujer junto a la que quiero envejecer? Quién es la mujer que quiero que sea la madre de mis hijos y forme parte de mi vida para siempre?

—¿Yo? —preguntó sin apenas voz.

Él la agarró la barbilla.

—Sí, tú. Todo esto es para ti. Y si no te gusta, lo cambiaremos todo. Y si prefieres que nos casemos en mitad de la avenida Michigan, lo haremos. Quiero que nuestra boda sea perfecta.

—Pero si ya estamos casados...

—Ya no, has firmado estos papeles —dijo, tocándose el bolsillo de la chaqueta—. Así que estamos divorciados y tendremos que volver a empezar. De hecho, hay varias cosas que tendremos que cambiar. Yo voy a tener que ser...

—Más comprensivo —terminó ella por él—. Y más espontáneo y tolerante.

—¿Eso es todo?

Bella sintió que se estaba empezando a sonrojar.

—Y yo te prometo que intentaré portarme bien y pensar más en. ti.

—¿Quiere eso decir que aceptas casarte conmigo de nuevo?

Bella metió la mano en el bolsillo en el que él había guardado los documentos. Luego, los sacó y los rompió, tirando los restos al suelo.

—No necesito casarme otra vez contigo, Edward Cullen. Ya estamos casados.

Edward sonrió mientras la levantaba en brazos. Bella sintió que se le iba la cabeza. Luego, la bajó y la besó.

—Ya me dijo Ángela que esto me funcionaría.

—¿Ángela? —Bella parpadeó sorprendida.

—Me dijo que le habías salvado la vida llevándome a Las Vegas . Así que me ayudó a planear todo esto. Quería devolverte el favor.

Bella se echó a reír a carcajadas.

—Te amo, Edward Cullen. No sé por qué, pero te amo.

—Y yo te amo a ti, Isabella Swan Cullen —él volvió a besarla. Luego, sacó una cajita del bolsillo—. Creo que deberíamos hacer esto oficial.

Sacó un anillo de diamantes de la caja y lo sostuvo delante de ella. Tan pronto como lo vio, Bella lo reconoció. Era su anillo, el que él le había comprado en Las Vegas. Edward se lo puso en el dedo, que temblaba ligeramente.

—Ahora vuelve a estar donde siempre tuvo que estar.

Bella le pasó los brazos por detrás del cuello y le dio un gran abrazo. Ya nunca lo dejaría escapar. El nuevo milenio la había convertido en una nueva mujer. En una mujer entregada a un hombre con el que la esperaban muchos años de felicidad por delante.

Se quedó mirando cómo brillaba el anillo en su mano con la barbilla apoyada en el hombro de él.

—Y yo también vuelvo a estar donde siempre tuve que estar.


	17. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Se oyó un ruido seco al descorcharse la botella de champán y la espuma comenzó a rebosar. Bella se quedó mirando cómo Edward rellenaba cuidadosamente las cuatro copas de la mesa en la que estaba. Levantó su vaso hacia ella y le sonrió. Bella se estremeció al ver el brillo en la mirada de él.

Su boda oficial había sido tres meses antes, pero la luna de miel parecía que no iba a acabarse nunca. En ese momento, estaban sentados ante una pequeña mesa frente al amplio ventanal del ático del Cullen Center, esperando a que llegara la medianoche.

Debajo de ellos, la ciudad brillaba con luces de fiesta. Pero ese año, al contrario que la Nochevieja anterior, sólo cuatro personas estaban celebrando el fin de año en el ático. Sólo estaban Bella, Edward y sus viejos amigos, Ángela y Ben Fitzpatrick, sentados frente a una suculenta cena mientras escuchaban al violinista que Edward había contratado.

Después de todo lo que había ocurrido entre los cuatro, era sorprendente que todavía se siguieran hablando. Pero lo cierto era que Bella y Ángela habían reanudado de inmediato su amistad, y aunque Ángela y Ben se hubieran ido a vivir al norte de Wisconsin, las dos amigas seguían telefoneándose a menudo. En junio, Bella había hecho de dama de honor de Ángela y ésta le había devuelto el favor en octubre, cuando se celebró la boda de Bella y Edward.

Ben y Edward estaban tan felices con sus nuevas esposas, que habían olvidado sus antiguas diferencias y se habían convertido en buenos amigos.

Edward se puso en pie y levantó su copa hacia sus huéspedes.

—Después del año pasado, creo que se está empezando a convertir en una tradición que celebremos la Nochevieja juntos —comenzó a decir.

—-Bueno, la verdad es que no la celebramos juntos exactamente —comentó Ben.

—Bueno, pero lo intentamos. Sólo que el destino no quiso que fuera así. Gracias a que el ascensor se dirigió a la planta baja, todos nos hemos casado con la persona adecuada —Edward chocó su vaso con el de los demás—. Por la felicidad de todos.

Ben le pasó el brazo por detrás del cuello a Ángela y se apretó contra ella. Edward se sentó y tomó la mano de Bella entre las suyas mientras la miraba a los ojos. Todos dieron un trago de champán. Bella estaba segura de que los cuatro estaban pensando en el extraño giro que habían dado sus vidas desde el año anterior.

Y aunque Ben y Edward no se esperaban nuevas sorpresas, Ángela y Bella tenían que decirles algo que ya habían hablado antes entre ellas. Pero habían acordado decírselo cuando estuvieran a solas con ellos. La noticia era que al año siguiente serían seis los que celebrarán la Nochevieja. Y los dos nuevos comensales, tendrán que brindar con sus biberones en vez de Con champán.

Bella se preguntó cómo reaccionarían los padres de Edward al enterarse de que iban a ser abuelos. Aunque al principio se habían quedado algo extrañados con su matrimonio con Bella, más tarde sus reservas se habían disipado al enterarse de que ella venía de buena familia. Y aunque les habían anunciado, que pensaban vivir su propia vida, Bella sabía que los padres de Edward se alegrarían mucho cuando se enterasen de la buena nueva.

Bella sonrió para sí mientras besaba a su marido en los labios. Luego, se giró hacia Ángela y le guiñó un ojo. Ésta le sonrió.

Mientras Edward hacía la cuenta atrás para la llegada del nuevo año, Bella se concentró en disfrutar del presente. Gracias a ese ascensor, eran todos felices.

El nuevo milenio había cambiado sus vidas para bien. Y cuando fueran unos ancianos y sus hijos fueran mayores, recordarían aquella noche especial en la que, gracias a la magia del amor, sus destinos cambiaron para siempre.

**AHORA SI FIN...**

* * *

**Bueno mis amores lo prometido es deuda... ¿que les pareció la historia? Espero sus comentarios :D**

**Gracias a todos las que me siguieron desde el principio a mitades y las del final a todas mil gracias ;)**

**La historia original se llama_ "Campanadas de boda" y es de Kate Hoffman_**

**Y bueno que dicen si pasan por la nueva historia... yo creo que les gustará ;) Ya esta la nueva historia por si se quieren pasar se llama el Apagón **


End file.
